Mountain Man
by SuddenlySandi
Summary: Edward enters a life he doesn't understand and tries to save a woman he grows to love. He brings her to his world and almost destroys her in the process. Can they find a place to be together? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight characters. This story is in a fictitious place and it is not my intent to offend anyone.**

1

I stood in front of the small one room school house filled with trepidation. I knew it would be outdated and in badly need of repairs, but I had no idea it would be this run down. I began preparing a mental list of things I would ask my father to send. He wasn't thrilled about my desire to become a teacher, but he was supportive of my desire to help the poor.

The small town deep in the Appalachian Mountains was unable to pay a teacher. I committed to teach for three years and hopefully funding would be found at a later date. Supplies would be provided by my father's company and I truly hoped more than six students, who already signed up, would be convinced to attend.

I picked up my hammer and grabbed a handful of nails and got to work. I spent most of the morning on the roof and was ready to move on to the entryway when I noticed a young girl watching me from the trees.

Her hair was dark and in badly need of a brush. Her pale skin and large eyes gave her an eerie look from far away. When she noticed me watching her she immediately dropped her head, letting her tangled hair fall around her.

I went back to work, keeping an eye on her in my peripheral vision. She slowly came closer as the trees cast long shadows over the building. I moved to the interior of the school and pretended I didn't notice her leaning in the doorway.

I was working on a widow and when I accidentally hit my thumb with the hammer and screamed, "Shit." She giggled softly so I looked over at her and she let her hair fall again. "You think it's funny I hurt myself?" I asked with a teasing tone.

She didn't answer and continued to just stand there so I went back to work as I spoke. "Or do you think it is funny I used a curse word?" She raised her head but didn't speak. I pulled out more nails from my pocket and placed them in my mouth, using just the side to talk from. "What's your name?"

Her head fell to the side but she still refused to answer so I continued on. "I hope you are one of my students. I'm Mr. Cullen, the new teacher. If you are not signed up for school just come by on Monday and we'll get it handled."

She walked down one of the small aisles and ran her fingers along the desk like she was in awe of the place. I doubted she had been here before and it made me wonder just how far behind my students would be. I turned to watch her and noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her dress hung on her thin frame, obviously too big. Her calf muscles were tight and well defined, looking like she was a runner or a gymnast.

"Can you read?" I asked her when she looked at the chalkboard.

She spun around to look at me and I got my first good look at her face. Her skin was flawless, considering she was covered in dirt, and her thick lips were a soft red color. Her eyebrows were natural and not too thick, but her eyes actually scared me. They didn't look like the eyes of a teenage girl. They were eyes that had seen too much in life and were trying to hide secrets. I mentally yelled at myself for making absurd assumptions. She was probably fifteen or sixteen and had never been in a real school, so she was scared.

"Can you tell me your name?" I asked softly. Her mouth formed a very slight smile and she looked at the door and back at me. I could tell she was going to bolt any moment so I quickly added, "You can come here, anytime."

She ran for the door and stopped just outside the room looking back at me with a quizzical expression. Her eyes moved upward over her head and she finally gave me a big smile before running off into the dark woods. I walked to the doorway and looked up to see a large school bell, missing a rope. I wondered what she meant by smiling up at it and decided to fix the bell as soon as possible.

I worked late into the night and finally headed to my small cabin not far from the school. I climbed into the large, hard bed, too exhausted to care and fell right to sleep.

I dreamed of the girl with the haunting eyes. She was sitting in class with a clean face and new clothes, but she looked much older in my dream. I walked over to check her work and ran my fingers through her long silky hair. She took hold of my hand and slowly brought it to her mouth. I was getting aroused by her and wanted to bring her to my cabin, to my bed, when she suddenly bit down hard on my hand. I yelled and jumped up in the dark.

"Shit, Cullen, what the hell is wrong with you," I said to myself. I had no idea why I would dream of inappropriate things about a student. I had a woman and she kept me satisfied. I chalked it up to the mountain air and tried to go back to sleep, but her face kept haunting me.

The next day I was painting the faded boards when a man dressed in a preacher's collar approached me. "Welcome, Mr. Cullen. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I walked over and shook the man's hand. He was around my age and I knew he must be here as a missionary, this area couldn't support a man of the cloth. "What brought you here?" I asked him.

He chuckled and admitted, "I have a very philanthropic wife. She saw a movie and insisted we come here."

I laughed and didn't tell him I had a similar situation. I assumed his wife came from old money and needed to feel like she could make a difference in the world. I couldn't see myself sitting in stuffy board rooms and wanted to break the mold of Cullens being perceived as money hungry titans.

"We would love to have you for dinner sometime," Jasper added.

"Great, thank you. I have a lot to do in order to get this place opened by Monday." The thought of a home cooked meal was appealing. I was growing tired of sandwiches.

"If you ever need any help I can put you in touch with Emmett McCarty, he's a jack of all trades, big and strong, but more importantly he's trustworthy."

"I could sure use the help, please have him come see me," I said, and felt grateful the preacher stopped by.

I watched him walk away for a few seconds and then called out to him. "Hey, Jasper, do you know any of the kids around here?"

"Most of them, why?"

"There's a girl, long dark hair, pale skin, about fifteen or sixteen. She comes here and looks around but never speaks. I was wondering if she was mute or something."

He stood still trying to recall such a girl and finally shook his head back and forth. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. There are some families deep in these woods and she may belong to one of them."

I nodded and went back to my painting. I was hoping this Emmett person would show up soon, but by evening he still hadn't come around. I went back to working on the windows and was sanding furiously when I was startled by the mystery girl.

"You scared me," I laughed, and I saw her frown before dropping her head. "I'm not mad or anything, I just didn't hear you come up."

Just her eyes raised to look at me and I felt something stir in my gut, giving me inappropriate thoughts. She walked into the room and glanced at the chalkboard again. I walked over very slowly and picked up a piece of chalk. She watched as I wrote my name on the board and I held the chalk out for her to take.

She approached the board and stood very close to it as she wrote in tiny letters B E L L A. As soon as she finished she erased it furiously with her palm, making sure all evidence of the word was gone.

"You're name is Bella?" I asked, and noticed how she tensed. "Are you a student here?" She turned to look at me as if she was trying not to smile, causing me to smile widely. "I hope you are a student here," I blurted out a bit too honestly.

She giggled and turned to leave, "Wait," I called out to her and she turned very slowly to look at me. "You can stay. I'm just fixing the windows so they'll open."

She began backing out of the room without looking at the windows and I wanted to beg her to stay. I didn't know what words would convince her and I stood stupidly as she ran into the night. My father told me these hills would make me crazy, and maybe he was right. I forced myself to continue working but my focus was still on the dark eyed girl named, Bella.

That night I returned to my cabin to find food waiting on the doorstep. It was a casserole and some homemade biscuits from the Whitlocks and I wanted to praise the Lord for his philanthropic wife. I ate like a starving man as I read over some lesson plans.

I heard a board creak and my eyes began looking around as my head held perfectly still. I saw movement by a window and casually stood to walk over to the sink and pick up a knife. I held it under the paper I was reading and walked towards the door. I was shocked when I pulled it open to find Bella standing there, barefoot and dirty.

"Bella, it's late, are you okay?"

She nodded and looked past me into the room at the table. I left the door open and moved out of her way as I headed back to my chair. I was hopeful she would come inside and knew it was hunger bringing her to my door.

"I have way too much food, would you like some?" I asked her as she stared at my plate.

Her head dropped and she looked embarrassed, but also very hungry so I grabbed another plate and filled it with casserole and biscuits. I set it across from me and called her over. She walked slowly, like she might run at any second but her eyes remained on the food.

She finally sat down and reached out for her fork. I noticed how her hands were shaking and I wanted to feed her, but I remained still. She took a bite and I watched as she closed her eyes and let her tears fall. I felt my own eyes fill with tears and forced myself to look away.

She ate quickly and never spoke or looked at me. When her pace began to slow I stood and she jumped in fear. "I won't hurt you, Bella. I want to be your friend. Do you like candy?"

Her eyes widened a bit and dropped back to her plate. I laughed at myself and shook my head, hearing how perverted my words sounded. I walked over to a box and pulled out a candy bar. She gave me an odd look so I opened it and split it in half, taking a bite of my end.

I held out the rest to her and she slowly raised her hand to take it. She took a wary bite and then smiled up at me. "Do you like it?" I asked her and she nodded. I sat back across from her and said, "Bella, can you talk?"

Her eyes darted around and her face grew sad, again. I waited for several moments and she finally opened her mouth just slightly and said, "I have no one to talk with."

Her words and voice surprised me. They didn't match the outer appearance of the girl who seemed slightly off balanced.

"How old are you?" I asked, hoping I could get her enrolled in school.

"Twenty," she answered, and I literally gasped. She looked so young, but twenty for these parts was considered almost middle aged. She should be married with several children.

"You look much younger," I said softly, as the concept sunk slowly into my head.

"I'm not stupid," she said proudly, "I can read and write."

"No, I wasn't suggesting you were. Do you live around here?"

She jumped up from the chair and said, "I have to go."

"Bella, don't go, I don't have anyone to talk with either." My words surprised me and I realized I had been quite lonely as I worked long hours to fix the small school. Maybe it was what compelled me to take such an intense interest in this girl.

She stopped by the doorway and placed her hand on the frame before looking back at me with tears running down her face. "Thank you for the food and the candy. You are a really nice man."

And she was gone.

I wanted to smack myself for begging her to stay. Tanya would freak if she knew I asked another woman to stay and keep me company. Of course, the fact Bella didn't have designer clothes and a trust fund would upset her much more. I cleaned up the dishes and finally got in bed, only to dream of Bella in my arms.

2

Emmett showed up the next day, much to my relief. He was a fun, naturally happy guy, and a hard worker. We finished more in one day than I could have finished all week.

"I can't imagine someone willingly coming here. It's too cold in the winter, no theater or mall, and the locals are suspicious and zealous," he said shaking his head.

I had to admit my own prejudice over being shocked that Emmett used the word zealous. Someone had been here before me and obviously was a good teacher. I had to adjust my expectations or I was going to end up offending these people.

"Do you know a girl named Bella from around here, dark hair and fair skin, about twenty?"

Emmett thought for awhile and finally shook his head, "No, doesn't sound familiar."

I nodded and tried not to show too much interest. Emmett promised to show up again the next day and I decided to pay him a higher wage. I liked his work and enjoyed the company. I hoped it would dampen my obsession with Bella, but I waited all night for her to come and even made extra food, but she never showed.

I had a restless night's sleep and woke up early to a phone call from Tanya. "I can't believe you actually have cell coverage," she said with distain.

"It comes and goes, so don't be pissed if I lose you," I said with a yawn. I was used to Tanya's outburst and tried to put out the flame before a fight could start.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Good, I've met some good people. The school was in shambles but I think I'll have it ready by Monday."

"Damn, I was hoping you would come running home with your tail between your legs."

"Tanya, stop, I told you there is room for two here." It was a low blow since I knew she wouldn't come here and I knew why.

"Get real," she said to dismiss me. "At least I know there are only ugly, toothless women there."

I didn't answer. I wasn't about to tell her about Bella, but I didn't want to lie and agree with her either. The people I had met so far were genuine and natural. I didn't find them ugly at all. Tanya tried to act confident but I knew better, she was quick to judge and usually became jealous very easily.

I yawned again and she huffed with irritation. "Why are you so tired?"

"I'm working my ass off, manual labor is tiring.

"Oh, well, I'll be gone until Sunday night so call me then okay?" Tanya had been modeling since she was fourteen, but her focus now was designing. She was making a name for herself and I was very proud of her success.

"Okay, travel safely. Love ya, bye."

I let my head fall back onto the pillow and I groaned as I stretched my muscles. I took a quick shower and headed out to meet up with Emmett. He was going to take me to a larger town where I could find a fabric shop for material to make curtains. He assured me many women around here sew and would be willing to do it for a nominal fee.

We drove through the winding forested roads to a small town on the other side of a ridge from where the school was. I got a woman to help me pick out fabric and walked out with a large bag full of material. I sat in my jeep and waited for Emmett to come back from the general store.

I saw a large dark man walk from the post office and my heart got stuck in my throat. He was pulling a rope which was wrapped around a woman's waist. The woman had her head down with cascading hair hiding her face. She wore a dirty dress and no shoes.

I felt anger building in my stomach and became a bit nauseous, too. Emmett climbed into the jeep and I nodded toward the spectacle. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that is Jacob Black and his wife. The guy is vicious and don't even think about talking to his woman. He treats her like a dog; she's barren so he's fathered a bunch of bastard kids."

They walked past the jeep and I noticed Bella glance at me through her veil of hair. I wanted to grab her and choke the man with the rope he tethered his wife with. My hands were shaking as I started the jeep and drove away.

The sight haunted me and no matter how busy I became during the dark of night I would be sickened by the memory. I didn't see Bella again for the rest of the week.

On Monday morning I arrived at the school early. At eight in the morning I rang the bell and waited in hope that kids would actually come. They filed in slowly and by noon I had nine students. They were all ages and at all stages of learning. I quickly formed them into groups and passed out notebooks and pencils.

The students would be required to keep all supplies at the school and homework would not be given. I was anxious for the kids to learn and had to force myself to go slow and not push them too hard. I was thrilled to see I didn't have any behavior issues.

I excused the kids at two-thirty and asked them to try and be on time the following morning. I was collecting all the supplies when a tiny woman walked into the school. She was well dressed and very stylish for this area.

"Hello, I'm Alice Whitlock," she said with an extended hand. "How was the first day?"

I couldn't help but smile at the tiny formidable force in front of me. "First of all, I want to thank you for the meal. It was greatly appreciated."

She smiled and waved her hand to dismiss my gratitude.

"School was great. The kids seem eager and well behaved, although there are big discrepancies between their levels."

"If you need a teacher's aide, I would be more than willing," she said with a smile.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock.

Her brow furrowed and she looked conflicted. "My husband finds plenty to do, but I want to be of service and have a hard time filling the hours. I don't need any pay; I want to contribute to the Mr. Cullen educational mission."

"You are truly an angel," I laughed, and felt the urge to hug the small woman, but seeing how her husband was a minister I refrained. "Can you work with the two youngest girls? They are working on phonics."

"I would love it," she said, as she bounced on her heels. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I could focus on the older kids and make sure they were performing on grade level.

I headed home with a feeling of relief and began working on lesson plans. I ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with a tall glass of milk. I was so focused on my work I didn't even notice when the door opened slowly. I picked up my cup and leaned my head back for the last of the milk to see Bella looking at me. I froze for a moment and then slowly set the cup back down.

"Hello," I said and she smiled lightly. "Come in, have a seat."

She walked very slowly to the table and looked at the papers I had spread all over. I watched her eyes and she stopped at the math papers. I could tell she was trying to work the problems in her head and I slowly handed her a pencil.

She sat down and began writing softly on a spare paper. I got up and made her a sandwich and poured more milk as she worked diligently. I sat the food and drink in front of her and she tensed and held perfectly still.

"Go ahead, I have plenty," I said softly, and returned to my chair and began working on my lessons again.

She ate quickly and drank the milk in two gulps before going back to the math problems. Once I knew she had food in her body I was able to concentrate on my papers. I got so lost in my work I forgot she was sitting right across from me. I looked up to see her looking very agitated and erasing constantly.

"Would you like some help?" I asked her.

She looked up with such sad eyes I felt my heart tighten in my chest. I smiled softly and said with a calm voice, "Back up one step and redo your figures," I suggested.

She looked at the paper and quickly reworked the problem and then smiled largely.

"You are very bright," I said, and observed how she blushed.

I stared at her dirty face and noticed how tracks from tears stained her cheeks. Her arms were so thin and I wondered what she would look like in a dress that actually fit her. I thought my interest in her was the same as for my students, but who was I kidding. I wanted to bath her, brush her hair and dress her up, so I could see the woman she was underneath all the dirt and tears.

"Bella, may I ask you some questions?" I asked with a pain filled voice.

She tensed and her head dropped and the curtain of hair fell into place. I looked for any sign of a response but she never gave me the go ahead. I finally spoke again.

"Does he hurt you?" I whispered.

Only her eyes moved to look at me and she blinked several times as she tried to speak. "I'm all alone," she said in a very small voice.

I moved very slowly to place my hand over hers and said, "I want to be your friend, so you're not alone."

She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms as she let her tears fall. She bit on her lip and stared at the exposed beams over my head. I gave her time to decide what to say and she finally let her eyes come back to mine and said, "This isn't your mountain, you don't belong here."

"I came to help people, Bella; I would help you, if you need it."

"How?" she asked me pointedly. I felt like she was challenging me, not asking for my opinion.

"You can divorce him," I told her, and felt stupid for suggesting something so bold without even knowing her story.

She stood angrily and said, "I thought you were a smart man, you don't know anything."

"Wait," I said, and grabbed onto her arm. She winced in pain and pulled away from me. I gritted my teeth to stop from calling her husband every name I could think of. "Why do you come here?" I asked her. "Are you hungry?"

Her chest heaved with silent sobs and she stomped her foot with anger for her own actions. She looked over at the table and I thought she was looking at the empty plate, but her words shocked me. "Imagine not using your mind for days, or months, or years."

"You want the lessons?" I asked with a stunned voice.

She lowered her eyes again and nodded, so I grabbed some papers and held them out for her to take. She took a deep breath and said, "I can't take them home."

"Oh, okay, um…you can come here anytime. I'll get you your own books."

Her eyes shot up and her mouth opened wide. "You have books?"

"I can get any book you want. Who's your favorite author?"

She whispered as if her words would break some magic spell she was under, "I've never read a book."

God, I felt sick inside. This was a bright, kind, beautiful woman longing to use her intellect, and every form of knowledge had been kept from her.

"Can you stay a bit longer, I have a book you can read," I said walking toward a stack of boxes. I dug through for something I felt she would enjoy and a People magazine fell to the ground. She picked it up and looked at the actress on the cover.

"So beautiful," she sighed, and I turned to look at her staring in awe at the cover.

"You are much prettier," I said, and she looked at me and shook her head as her face blushed a deep red.

My phone rang and she jumped in shock so I pulled it from my pocket to show it to her. "It is just a cell phone." I looked at the ID and saw Tanya was calling, "Oh shit," I said and answered quickly. I walked away from Bella to talk and she began looking through the books, touching each one hesitantly.

"Hey, I couldn't call last night, so don't get your panties in a bunch," I said, as I prepared myself for Tanya's temper tantrum.

"I told you I would not support this self imposed exile if you didn't stay in touch. For all I know you could be dead and I am not coming to that God awful place to look for your body."

I stopped listening and watched Bella pick up a book and open it. I was so curious which one caught her eye and watched her brow furrow and then soften into a slight smile. She sat on the edge of my bed and continued to read as Tanya screamed at me over the line.

"I'm losing the connection." I said, and turned off my phone. I knew somewhere deep in my cognizant brain I should be ashamed for treating Tanya so rudely, but I was mesmerized by the creature in front of me.

I watched her for several minutes as she read page after page, unable to tear herself away from the story. I could see her mind working as the story came alive for her, taking her far from this mountain and the rope that kept her tethered to that dreadful man.

I left her alone and worked on my lessons as she continued to read. It was almost two hours later when I heard her breathing deeply and glanced over to my bed. She was lying on her side with her feet still hanging off the bed, holding the book against her chest. Her eyes were closed and a hint of a smile was on her face.

I finally got to see the book she was reading, 'Wuthering Heights.' I stared at her dirty, worn feet and wanted to wash them clean. I had no idea how she ran around these woods barefoot. I walked over and knelt next to the bed and moved her hair from her face. She was so beautiful and I let my thumb move back and forth over her cheek.

She mumbled something softly and I leaned closer to decipher her words. She took a deep breath and said, "Please love me."

"Bella," I called out softly.

Her eyes fluttered and finally opened slowly. She looked around and her eyes widened when she realized where she was.

"You can stay, I just need to know when you should leave," I said hoping she wouldn't run off.

Her face reddened and she quickly sat up and looked at the book in her hands. "I shouldn't come here," she said sadly. Her hand extended the book toward me.

"You can take the book with you, if you like."

"I can't," she said adamantly, and my heart ached for her.

"Well, you can come read whenever you want. Consider my books, your books."

She looked into my eyes with such a sad expression and said, "You are too kind."

"No, I'm selfish, I enjoy your company," I admitted to her and to myself.

"I want…can I…."

I could tell she wanted to say something and I tried so hard to anticipate her words to spare her any further embarrassment, but I was at a loss. I finally smiled and said, "We're friends, you can say anything."

She let her hair fall in her eyes again and said, "Do you have more candy?"

I had to fold my arms to stop myself from pulling her to me. She was a married woman, twenty years old, and only now finding the enjoyment of a simple candy bar. I walked to my box and pulled out several.

"You can hide these in the woods," I said as I held them out for her.

She took them and let her eyes flash up to mine for just a moment before running off into the darkness.

3

The following morning I arrived at the school to find children waiting. Three more showed up and I was able to put them into study groups. Alice took the younger kids and I worked with the teens. I was waiting for them to work some problems as I stared out the window into the massive forest.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Cullen?"

A hand touched mine and I startled, causing all the children to laugh. "Are you going to ring the bell?" Alice asked me.

I stood and instructed the kids to put away their supplies and walked onto the porch to ring the bell. When I returned to my desk Alice was giving me a thoughtful look. "You are either having money problems or women problems," she stated knowingly.

"I have a feeling we both know what it is like not to worry about money," I said, and watched her nod and smile with understanding. "My woman is confused as hell why I would want to come here, but overall supportive."

"So what has you so distracted today?" she said looking directly into my eyes. "My husband may be the minister, but I'm the one with intuition."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I was becoming obsessed with another man's wife and as much as I wanted to believe it was strictly concern for her wellbeing, I knew deep down it was more than that. Maybe it was her uniqueness I was finding attractive. She was nothing like any women who moved in my circles. Most of them had advanced degrees and could care less about exercising the mind. None of them would care to read Wuthering Heights in place of food.

"Do you know Bella Black?" I finally asked her.

She gave the same response everyone gave. She thought about it and then shook her head.

"Her husband ties a rope around her waist and pulls her like a dog," I said with disgust and Alice's mouth dropped open wide. "Emmett knows the husband, but didn't know too much about the wife."

"I think Jasper should pay him a visit. I'll go too and check on her," Alice said, as she shook her head sadly.

"I…um…I've been feeding her and letting her read my books," I finally admitted, and Alice gave out a loud sigh.

"Oh Edward, you can't be a good Samaritan to everyone. There are lines and I think you've crossed one."

I let my head fall into my hands, knowing she was right, but also knowing there was no way I would ever send Bella away. She needed help and she deserved a chance at life. "Please check soon and let me know what you find."

She agreed and headed home as I continued to work on grading some papers. When I left for the night I walked to the tiny general store to purchase some soap and deodorant. I saw a box of licorice and I picked it up, then I saw some bubble gum and grabbed it, too. I was ashamed of myself for making plans for seeing Bella again, but I was more ashamed for wanting it so badly.

I took the time to cook and made some chicken enchiladas, knowing she would have never tasted them before, and waited anxiously for her to show up. It was almost nine when the door opened very slowly. My heart was beating rapidly and I smiled when she peeked in.

"Come in, Bella. Your book is waiting for you," I said with a smile and nodded to the chair.

She took a couple of steps and stopped as she raised her nose into the air and took a deep breath.

"I made enchiladas to eat, would you like to try them?" I asked her with anticipation.

She gave me an almost imperceptible nod and let her hair fall again. I jumped up and pulled the pan from the oven and placed a large portion on her plate and some on mine. I got the cold glasses of milk from the refrigerator and placed them next to the plates.

I looked at Bella when I sat and she was smiling as she looked at her hands. It wasn't a normal smile, she was finding something amusing so I asked her about it.

"Are you laughing at my cooking?" I teased.

"You waited for me?" she asked softly.

I realized how planned everything appeared, and how I did wait for her before I ate. I smiled, slightly embarrassed and saw her eyes glance at mine.

"I hoped you would come," I admitted.

She looked at her plate and wrinkled her nose before picking up her fork and stabbing the red concoction.

"It tastes better than it looks," I assured her.

She finally took a small bite and I held my breath, waiting for a positive reaction and praying a negative one didn't come.

"What is this called," she asked softly.

"Enchiladas, it is a corn tortilla filled with chicken, rice and various peppers, covered with a spicy sauce," I tried to explain but doubted it sounded appetizing.

She took another bite and smiled up at me, "I like it."

I let out a loud rush of air and smiled back at her. "You worried me," I admitted.

Her bites became quicker and larger and I found enjoyment in simply watching her eat. She took drinks of milk often and I hoped she wasn't forcing herself to eat my meal. I liked how her full lips would close around the fork and wondered what it would feel like to kiss her.

She finally caught me staring and let her hair drop again, making me chuckle. I saw her smile behind her veil and it made me have a desire to touch her. Instead I asked her about the licorice.

"Have you tasted licorice before?" I asked, and knew by the way her forehead furrowed she hadn't.

I pulled out the box and pushed it towards her. She stared at it and finally looked at me. "Why are you nice to me?"

"I only want to be your friend," I said, knowing I wanted to be so much more. "I think you need a friend, Bella."

Tears formed in her eyes. My heart ached for her as my arms twitched with the need to hold her. She spoke very softly and asked, "What do you want, for the food…and stuff?" I saw how she glanced at the bed with fear in her eyes.

"Oh God, Bella, no," I said in shame. "I would never touch you. You never have to worry about that, okay? I know you're married."

Her head dropped and she took a shaky breath, so I gathered the dishes and left her alone to read. She opened the licorice and ate a few strands but became too engrossed in the book to continue. When I saw her lean onto her arm, I moved from the sofa and offered it to her.

"I should go," she said with a sad voice.

"Just one more chapter," I said to convince her to stay.

She moved to the sofa and continued reading. I looked at her dirty feet and wanted nothing more than to buy her some shoes and socks. Her dress had small blood stains from menstruating and I had to look away before I refused to let her walk out the door.

I busied myself emptying boxes and looked over at the couch to see her sleeping. I got most of the books put in my bookshelf and finally went over and knelt next to Bella. I looked at her callused hands and ran my hand along her tangled hair. I didn't know what it was about her that had me so captivated, but I was enthralled with her.

"Bella," I called softly.

Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled at me, "Are you real?" she whispered.

I picked up her tiny hand in mine and leaned my forehead against her fingers. "I want to help you, so badly," I whispered, and I felt her fingers twist into my hair.

"I can't come back for awhile," she said softly.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, and hoped she would tell me the truth.

When she didn't answer I looked up to see her face. I moved closer and I held her face in my hands. "Bella, I am begging you to let me help you. Stay here, don't leave," I pleaded with her.

She held onto my wrists and shut her eyes before saying, "I can't."

I felt disappointment run through me and realized how absurd my statement was. I couldn't waltz into this community and start breaking up marriages. Tanya would never understand my desire to have Bella stay here. My relationship at home was another matter I was going to have to address, but I kept pushing that topic into the far recesses of my mind.

I stood and helped her up. She handed me the book and I wished I could send it with her. I noticed how her eyes darted around my cabin and she finally asked, "Do you have an outhouse?"

I almost laughed, but remembered just how few places had indoor plumbing around here, so I reined it in. "I have an indoor bathroom, let me show you," I said, leading her to the little room next to my bed. I could have easily pointed it out to her, but it gave me an excuse to hold her hand.

I saw my clothes and towel from my earlier shower lying on the floor, so I quickly gathered them in my arms and placed them in the hamper. She entered the room and waited for me to finish cleaning. I smiled and scooted past her, causing her to lean against the sink and she caught her reflection in the mirror.

She stood frozen as she stared into the mirror in horror. Her hand rose slowly and touched her face very lightly. She swallowed hard and began to breathe heavily, before turning to face me. I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I wanted to offer her the use of my shower, but that alone would be insulting.

I finally said the only thing I could, "It doesn't matter to me."

She tried to run past me and I caught her around the waist, but when she screamed out in pain and I instantly let go. "Don't go, you're hurt," I said, holding my hands out in an effort to calm her.

She held her arms to her waist as tears rolled through the soot on her face. "Bella, I won't touch you, I promise, but you have to let me check your injuries."

She shook her head adamantly and I finally said, "Can I get the preacher's wife? She won't tell anyone and she can make sure you are okay."

"No, only you," she yelled quickly as her eyes became panicked.

"Okay, only me. Just lift your dress up enough for me to see the wound. Do you want a towel to cover your body?" I asked her and she looked confused.

I finally pulled out a blanket and sat it on the couch, "Sit here and pull the blanket over your lap, then pull up your dress."

She sat down and pulled the blanket over her. She looked into my eyes as she pulled her dress slowly upwards. I wasn't sure if she was watching for any signs of lust or if it gave her strength to look at me. I let my eyes move to her abdomen and forced myself to remain calm.

Rope burns circled her waist and pockets of raw skin were beginning to ooze. I looked up at her eyes and bit my lip for a moment to compose myself. "Bella," I said very softly, "if I don't treat your wounds you will get very sick, and possibly die."

Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered very softly, "I don't care."

I wasn't sure if she was giving me permission to treat her or telling me she wanted to end the nightmare she was living. I pretended it was permission. "I need you to take a shower and clean the skin with soap. I have some medicine I can put on it afterwards, okay?"

She finally dropped her dress and shook her head, "I can't, he'll know."

"We can make up a story," I said angrily. "We'll tell him someone found you, sick with fever. The preacher, he came by and found you sick and took you to his wife. They will help you, Bella. They are my friends."

I could tell her resolve was waning and I took advantage of her hesitation. I jumped up and turned on the shower before grabbing one of my t-shirts and a clean pair of boxers. I sat a towel on the sink and made sure a fresh bar of soap was in the holder.

When I turned around I found her standing in the doorway, completely naked. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at her body. Her bones protruded from her hips and you could visually see each of her ribs. I could feel the anger rising like bile on my throat and I stepped out of her way.

She climbed into the shower as I rummaged through my school calendar to find the phone number Alice gave me. It was after midnight, but she answered right away and I could hear noise in the background.

"Alice, this is Edward, I need you here right away. Please come as fast as you can," I said in a panic.

"Are you at the school?" she asked.

"No, at my cabin, bring your husband and please hurry."

I hung up and took a few calming breaths. I got a drink of water and rinsed my mouth. It was dry and I couldn't even form enough saliva to spit. I heard a car pull up and I ran to the front door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and I noticed Emmett and a pretty blonde were with the Whitlock's.

I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to my bathroom door. "I need you to help the woman in there. You'll see what I mean," I said, and opened the door. Alice entered hesitantly and I shut the door.

"Jasper, I need you to help this young woman. I need you to say you found her and brought her to your wife."

"Edward, what are you mixed up with?" he asked suspiciously. I was asking a minister to lie and saw nothing wrong with it.

"She needs medical help, she needs our help," I said knowing full well I needed to back up and explain from the beginning.

I could tell he wanted no part in my lie and was ready to decline when his wife stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes were wet with tears and she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I felt my whole body relax. I wasn't alone in this fight. Alice would insist on her husband helping Bella.

"Do you have ointment?" she asked.

"Yes, and bandages," I told her.

"Okay, I'll get her dressed and you can treat her wounds while I run and get her some undergarments. And please feed her," Alice said, with tears falling.

She returned to the bathroom and I began gathering supplies. "What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Remember the woman we saw tethered to Jacob Black?"

The blonde woman gasped and covered her mouth. "You have one of his girls here?"

I nodded, wondering exactly who the stranger was when Emmett introduced her as his wife, Rosalie.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled. "You can't have her here. You don't cross Jacob, ever."

"I'm very close to removing both of his arms," I said to her stunned face. "I don't give a damn who he is, she is not an animal."

I picked up the large, filthy dress Bella left on the floor and handed it to Rosalie, "Throw this in my washer."

Alice came out and nodded to me, so I took the antibiotic ointment and hospital dressing, and went into the bathroom to find Bella sitting on the edge of the tub in my clothes. Her hair was wet, but combed, and her face was clean. She smiled when I entered and I felt my heart speed up in my chest.

"You look beautiful," I told her honestly, and she blushed before lowering her head.

I sat my supplies down and got some Q-tips from the cabinet. She stood and raised the shirt and I noticed how Alice had to roll the waist of the boxers to keep them on her thin hips. "I'll be gentle," I promised her and noticed how she blushed again, making me smile knowingly.

I covered the raw flesh with the greasy ointment and gently wrapped the dressing around her waist. I stood erect and looked down into her eyes. She looked at me with so much trust I felt the need to touch her. I ran my fingers through her wet hair and held her head as I kissed her forehead softly. I was surprised when she threw her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I inhaled sharply, smelling her moist clean skin as I hugged her back.

"Some of my friends are here, they won't hurt you; they want to help."

I felt her tense so I kissed her head a few times before reaching for the door.

"Edward," she said softly."If I don't get to tell you later, you are a good man." I saw her lip quiver and I realized how terrified she was at this moment. She honestly didn't expect to live when Jacob got a hold of her.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell me," I smiled, and she smiled back. I took hold of her hand and led her into the other room. Alice had returned and took her right back into the bathroom, where she dressed her in panties and a flannel nightgown, as I made her some eggs and toast.


	2. Chapter 2

4

Rosalie was pacing back and forth across the floor in fear as Bella slept on my bed. We were devising a plan to make Jacob think Jasper had happened upon a sick Bella. He was going to go to the house at sunrise and wait for Jacob to come home from working at the mine. Rose was going with him to add her 'hometown girl' authenticity to the story.

"You better hope this works," Rose said harshly. "People can disappear up here and never be seen again."

"Are you telling me Jacob has killed people?" I asked her.

"I'm not telling you anything. You're a stranger here and people don't watch out for strangers."

"Well, nobody is watching out for Jacob's wife either," I said with disgust.

Rosalie's mouth fell open and she looked at me with shock. "She isn't his wife."

"She's not? But Emmett said…."

"Emmett doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Bella is his…property."

I stared at the group, expecting them to tell me it was all some sick joke, but nobody corrected Rosalie's statement.

"This is America, you can't own people," I said with a humorless chuckle.

"Oh grow up," she said as she shook her head. "You don't keep some whore in a nice apartment back home?"

"No, I don't," I yelled loudly, and then looked over to make sure Bella remained asleep. "So, she's like his mistress?"

Rosalie huffed so Emmett tried to explain. "People up here are really poor; if they need something they trade services or possessions. Bella is payment for something."

I glanced over at the bed and stared at her face. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman and because of her lot in life she was forced into slavery. I looked at Alice; she knew what it was like to have every wish or desire granted. Money meant little to us, because we always had it.

"I have money, can I make a deal with Jacob Black?"

Rosalie stared at Bella and then exhaled loudly as she shook her head. "He's not taking care of her, so obviously something isn't working. The only thing that would make him keep his hands off her would be a disease, or if she was touched in the head."

"She is very thin but she runs through the forests, so it couldn't be an illness," I pointed out. "Plus, she is very bright. She loves to work math problems and read books."

"Bright enough to pretend to be a bit touched?" Jasper asked softly.

"Jesus," I mumbled under my breath and noticed how Jasper gave me a reproving look.

I walked over to look at her sleeping face and knew I had to find some way to save her from the life she was living. Alice walked over and took my hand and brought me onto the porch so the others couldn't hear what she wanted to say.

"Edward, the people around here are very suspicious and they don't miss much. If they find out about you and Bella, they will run you out of town and refuse to let a teacher ever come here again. You need to think about the children and watch your step with all of this."

"Alice, you saw her body, I can't ignore that."

"Why was she here?" she asked me pointedly.

"She reads, I haven't laid a finger on her, I feed her and let her read."

Alice gave me a wary look and let her head fall to the side to challenge my statement. I felt like I had to say something to convince her, so I added, "I have a girlfriend, we've been together for a long time and will most likely marry."

"You need to bring her around, Edward. Let the locals know any rumors they hear about Bella are just that, rumors."

I turned my back to Alice and looked out into the oncoming dawn, so she couldn't see the truth in my eyes. She put her hand on my back and said, "You have two hours tops, and then I'm taking her to my house."

I nodded and watched as Jasper and Rosalie left to talk to Jacob, and Alice and Emmett headed to their homes.

I climbed up on my bed and looked at Bella's content face. I pulled the blankets around her and she turned onto her side and winced in her sleep. She began mumbling and I concentrated on her words.

"Don't tell, shhh, don't talk."

I tried to imagine her dreams when she suddenly said, "My Edward," and smiled in her sleep.

"Yes, my Bella," I whispered and watched her brow furrow.

"Please love me," she sighed in only a whisper.

My cell phone rang and Bella jumped, waking in fear, so I reached out and held her cheek in the palm of my hand. "You're fine, you're here with me."

I looked at my phone to see it was Tanya and let her just leave a message.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as we lay facing each other.

"Is he looking for me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"No, Jasper and Rose are talking to him now. You'll stay with Alice until you are better," I said sadly and watched her face sadden, too.

"Can I take a book?" she asked quietly, refusing to look at my eyes.

I smiled widely, loving how much she thirsted for intellectual stimulation. "You may take as many as you want," I assured her.

Her hand moved very slowly towards mine and as soon as our fingers touched I pulled her hand into my grasp. I brought her fingers to my mouth and kissed them gently as she watched in fascination. She finally let her eyes meet mine and I could feel her shaking.

"Tell me how to get you away from him, there has to be a way," I whispered.

"I'll never be allowed to get away. I'll spend my life with him," she said, as her tears began to fall.

I ran my thumb under her eyes to wipe her tears and she grabbed my hand and kissed my palm as she held it tightly to her mouth. I felt electricity shoot through my entire body and I closed my eyes to revel in the sensation of her lips, warm against my palm.

"_He shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same_," she quoted Wuthering Heights into my hand and summed it all up with those words. Bella was a part of my soul, something Tanya never was.

"Bella, does he… God…um...are you two…" I wasn't sure exactly how to ask what I wanted desperately to know. I couldn't stomach the thought of him touching her.

"When I was a little girl I got to see a picture show," she interrupted me, making no sense at all. "The ladies were so pretty, they had blue powder on their eyes. I wanted some of that powder so men would look at me. Do men see the powder or the eyes?"

"They see right here," I said, as I touched her heart with one finger. "The powder doesn't matter at all." I wanted to believe my own words. It wasn't Tanya's heart that attracted me, but it was Bella's heart making me feel so alive.

"When he's around, I pretend that since I don't have any powder he doesn't want me. I don't want him to ever want me," she said as tears filled her eyes, again.

"Bella, do you pretend to be…crazy, when he's around?"

"I don't know if it is pretend," she whispered.

"You're not crazy," I said to ease her mind. But I had to admit I really didn't know her at all. There could be something totally insane about her that I wasn't seeing yet. I smiled and said, "I have something to show you," as I climbed off the bed and grabbed my laptop and a DVD. I set it up in between us and watched her face as the movie 'The Quiet Man' began to play.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me and then back at the computer screen. "How did you get a picture show?" she asked in amazement.

"I have several, you can watch whenever you want," I smiled, and she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed loudly.

Her eyes were glued to the movie and mine were glued to her. I was seeing everything for the first time through her eyes and the newness of such simple things gave me joy I had never known. Alice walked in to find me lying on my side with my head leaning on my hand, staring at Bella.

She gave me a quick shake of her head and told me it was time for Bella to come to her home.

"Did Jasper speak with Jacob?" I asked her.

"Yes, he's going to sleep first and then come check on her. Please stay far from my home today," she chastised me.

I turned to see Bella with her head down, letting her hair fall to cover her sad face. I handed Alice my laptop and began collecting some movies for Bella. I tried to pick out older movies with simple themes but I didn't have too many to choose from. I intended to buy her some more on a trip into the city.

Bella followed Alice to the door and hesitated before walking out. She turned and looked up at me and I couldn't keep myself from taking her hand. "Thank you, for helping me," she said softly.

"I want to do more," I told her.

"You can't, but thank you for wanting to." She looked at me as she struggled with the decision to tell me something or not. I simply waited for her to decide, she finally gave me a slight smile and said, "The last teacher this town had, was my mama."

My mouth fell open in shock, knowing this town had been without a teacher for over ten years. "Why did she leave?" I asked, since I was told the old teacher left the area for some reason. She gave me a funny look and headed out the door to join Alice in the car. I remained in the cabin and watched them drive away.

By the following Friday I was going insane. Alice told me Jake came on Tuesday and took Bella home. There was a small issue of her missing dress. I forgot it had been put in my washer. I cut the dress into pieces and burned it in my fireplace.

I decided to make a trip home. I told the students we wouldn't have school on Monday and I made the four hour drive to the nearest airport and caught a flight to Chicago. If I couldn't do anything to straighten out Bella's life I would at least straighten out mine.

I walked through the door and my mother screamed for joy and ran to hug me tightly. "I saw Tanya yesterday, she didn't tell me you were coming home," she cried.

"It was a spur of the moment decision; she doesn't know I'm here." I looked away so I wouldn't give her any suggestion of trouble.

"Oh dear, something is wrong. A mother can always tell when her child is worried, hurt, or in trouble," she said, as she motioned for me to come sit by her.

"I'm fine, I just needed to come back to my life and make sure I have the correct perspective."

"Are you regretting your decision?"

"No, not at all, the kids are great and so willing to learn. I have a wonderful teacher's aide who isn't charging me a dime," I said stupidly, telling her I was having an issue outside of the job.

"Have you met someone?" she asked, knowing me too well.

I opened my mouth but didn't have the words to explain what was going on. I shook my head lightly and said, "I don't even know how to answer your question."

"Are you going to see Tanya while you're here?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'll head over there after I shower."

"I love you son," she said with a smile and I hugged her, knowing how much her heart would hurt for Bella if she knew her. My parents knew little of how much people struggled in the world, but they both had kind hearts.

It was close to midnight when I showed up at Tanya's. I didn't worry about waking her; she kept really late hours and usually slept in till almost noon. I was hoping the moment I laid eyes on her I would forget all about Bella. She answered the door in just a robe and her eyes lit up with joy at the sight of me standing at her door. She flew into my arms and held me tightly.

"Are you back to stay?" she asked in hope.

"No, I just needed to see my girl," I said trying to make it sound real.

She pulled me into her apartment and began kissing me passionately. I ran my hands down her body and instantly pictured Bella's wounds. I pushed back a bit and she began unbuttoning my shirt. I put my hands on top of hers and held them still.

"What's wrong?" she asked, with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I just want to talk for a bit. I've traveled all day and I'm just….tired."

I was regretting my decision to come over. Of course she would want sex, but I just didn't want to make things any more complicated than they were.

"Edward, are you mad at me?" she asked softly.

"No, Tanya, I just want to talk and tell you all about the school," I lied.

She took my hand and pulled me to her couch, sitting against my side with her hand on my chest. I felt smothered and wanted to push her away, but she was trying to be sweet and didn't know my focus had changed from her to Bella.

"It is a totally different world on the mountain. I feel like an alien, and it is hard for me to understand their ways and their justice," I confided in her.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" she asked earnestly.

"Um yeah, actually there is. Do you have some old magazines I can take back with me?"

"Sure, I'll get them gathered for you. When are you going back?"

"Monday, I'm just here for the weekend. I really should go home and hit the sack, so I can take you out tomorrow night," I said, letting her know I would not be staying the night in her apartment.

She stared at me for a moment and then said, "Edward, I feel like you are distant. Like a piece of you stayed on the mountain."

She said it perfectly. That was exactly what happened. A piece of my heart didn't belong to Tanya anymore, it belonged to Bella. And that part was aching with need to be with her. I looked at Tanya's blonde hair and tanned skin, a beautiful woman by any standards, but I couldn't imagine staring at her as she read or watched a movie.

"I guess I feel like I am stuck between worlds right now," I said with a deep breath.

She leaned in to kiss my neck and I closed my eyes, partly in shame and partly because it wasn't the lips I was wanting. I tried to smile when she pulled back to look at me. Her eyes were sad and I couldn't keep her gaze.

"I really need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll go to dinner and a movie, okay?"

She nodded softly and I stood to leave. I walked to the door and she followed closely. When I turned I saw tears in her eyes and I felt like such a loser. I pulled her into my arms and tried to soothe her worried mind. "I'll call you tomorrow," I whispered in her ear.

She hung on to me tightly and when I let go she continued to hold me. "Edward, if you needed to tell me something, I would listen."

"I know, Tanya, I'll talk to you tomorrow, get some sleep."

She smiled slightly and I kissed her softly before turning and walking away. I was hurting a wonderful woman who was so much like me, for a woman I could most likely never have. I headed home, knowing my relationship with Tanya was forever changed.

5

I woke up in my warm bed to the smell of coffee and rolls. It felt wonderful to have all my needs met by loving parents. I instantly wondered what Bella was waking up to, and if she would even eat today. My imagination began to drag me down so I got out of bed.

I headed down stairs and found my father reading the paper. He looked up and smiled, "You tired of roughing it?"

"No, I need to do a bit of shopping and get some supplies for winter," I lied, but also realized I did indeed need to do those things.

"You're mother's worried, said you were acting sad."

I laughed and my father did, too. I poured some coffee and grabbed a warm roll before sitting with him at the table. "Moms being melodramatic," I said. "The people up there have so little, it makes me feel a bit…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad to have the means to help, but I want to do more. I'm sure you are disappointed, father."

"Why would I be disappointed? I don't expect you to pattern your life after mine, it is yours to make of it what you will."

I stared at his gentle face and found the confidence he had always instilled in me, so I opened up to him. "Dad, I met a girl that has my head so screwed up. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Are you having a relationship with her?" he asked, concerned for Tanya I was sure.

"I don't know how to answer your question. I've given her some help, but I can't get her out of my head. I find everything about her so fascinating, God, I could watch her breathe and find enjoyment from it," I told him, feeling completely exposed and ridiculous.

He took a sip of his coffee and thought for a moment before looking at me again. "Edward, maybe it is something so different you are just intrigued. Can you imagine bringing her home, here?"

"No, she's never left the mountain, her world is stuck in the past and …."

I stopped talking, I wasn't ready to tell her secret and still held out hope I could somehow save her. I shook my head and stood to go get dressed.

"Son," my father called to me. I turned to look at his concerned face and he smiled softly. "Sometimes you have to go after what you want, no matter who it hurts in the process."

I nodded and walked away. I spent the day buying DVD's and items for Bella. I found a waterproof box she could hide items in the woods and picked up many books I felt she would enjoy. My whole afternoon was spent thinking of nothing but her.

When my phone rang and I saw it was Tanya I felt horrible. I had not only forgotten to call her, she never crossed my mind. I made plans to pick her up and spend the rest of the day with her. She opened the door, her eyes were swollen and she looked warily at me.

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said honestly. "I was very distracted today and I most likely would have been awful company."

"You're changing, Edward. That mountain is taking you away from me. Either I come with you and change too, or we need to have an open relationship."

There it was, out in the open. I needed to man up and admit I was interested in someone else, because the alternative, having Tanya come with me, was not something I wanted now.

"Tanya everything is new to me. I need time to adjust and process all the new experiences and feelings. I won't ask you to wait for me. If I lose you, it is of my own doing."

"Have you cheated on me?" she asked pointedly.

"I haven't slept with another woman," I said honestly, and at the same time lying through my teeth.

"Okay, go back to your mountain and I will see you at Thanksgiving. Don't be surprised if I'm no longer available," she said with tears in her eyes.

"God, Tanya, we need this break. I know you want me to stay in Chicago and work my way up the ladder in my father's company, but it isn't me. Just like I know I can't take you with me and expect you to be happy."

"Just go," she said, as she turned away from me.

I stood there, trying to come up with something to ease the pain of what we both knew had to be. I had nothing to offer her, so I turned and walked away. I no longer felt the need to remain in the city until Monday. I packed up my stuff and left the following morning.

I shopped for supplies again before heading up the mountain. I purchased a bunch of steaks and packed them in a cooler, planning a barbeque with my new friends and hoping Bella could somehow come. I was home for less than an hour when Alice began pounding on my door.

"I can't believe you are here, we're having a party tonight, you have to come," she said with excitement.

"What kind of party?" I asked with a smile.

"Rosalie is pregnant. I made a cake and everything," she said as she bounced up and down.

"Can we have it here? I bought some steaks to put on the grill," I offered, instead of telling her I had hoped Bella would come by and I wanted to be here if she did.

"Okay, I'll make some potatoes and a salad. It's a surprise, so don't say a word, okay?"

I nodded and began preparing the steaks to marinate. Alice and Jasper showed up early, carrying balloons and party banners. She hung a large 'Congratulations' sign over the table and stuck balloons all over the place.

I made a fire in a pit with mesquite wood and placed the steaks on a rack to sit over it. We yelled surprise when Rosalie arrived and she was stunned. She wiped her eyes from tears and hugged each one of us.

"When are you due?" Alice asked.

"In the spring. I hope the snow is low enough to have a midwife," she said with just a hint of fear in her voice.

"You're not going to a hospital?" I asked in shock.

"No, it's too far away and they cost too much," she said, as if I had lost my mind.

I tried to nod as if it was the most natural thing in the world, but inside I gained a whole new appreciation for the women on this mountain. We sat down to eat and I was truly enjoying my new friendships, but the empty seat across from me might as well have a spotlight shining down on it.

I saw Alice glance away and her eyes widened. She rose from her chair and headed to the door. My eyes followed and my heart leapt with joy when I saw Bella standing in the doorway. I forced myself to remain in my chair, in case she needed Alice, not me.

The room became quiet and Bella blushed and let her hair fall. Alice wrapped her arm around her and pulled her into the house.

"We're having a party, would you like to join us?"

"A party?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes, have you been to a party before?"

Bella shook her head back and forth and sat without looking at anyone. My heart was beating manically and I wanted to touch her so badly. Instead I rose to make her a plate.

Emmett spoke to ease the tension, "I hope the baby shares my birthday."

"I'm due a month before, you better hope it doesn't," Rosalie threatened.

"Jasper's is in April," Alice stated. "Try to have it on the 16th."

I wondered if the baby talk was bothering Bella, since she was barren. She didn't seemed bothered by anything and when I sat her plate down I quietly asked her, "When's your birthday, Bella."

Her face turned red from embarrassment and she mumbled something too softly for me to hear. I knelt by her chair and leaned in so she could talk quietly into my ear.

"I don't want to tell you," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked wondering if she was afraid I would throw her a party.

She cupped her mouth and leaned the edge of her hand against the side of my head and whispered, "Because it is today."

I smiled at her and leaned into her ear to say, "I bought you some gifts."

She blushed again and looked down at her lap with a big smile on her face. I sat back down and we all got busy eating again. I noticed how quickly Bella became full and wrapped her plate and put it in the fridge for another possible time.

I cut the cake and sent everyone home with pieces, since we were too stuffed to actually eat it. Alice and Jasper left first, taking their left over food with them. Emmet was talking to me about the fur business he runs in the winter, trapping animals and selling the pelts to make a pretty descent living.

When I noticed Rosalie and Bella talking I snuck into the bathroom and wrapped the books and movies for her to open. They finally left and I noticed how nervous Bella became. I sat across from her so she wouldn't feel I was wanting anything in return for the gifts.

"So, you're twenty-one today," I said with a smile.

"My mama used to make me a rag doll on my birthday," she said softly and looked at her hands before sighing loudly and asked if she could use the bathroom.

I stood and opened the door for her and she let her hair fall into her face and asked, "Can I wash my face?"

"Sure, Bella, you may shower if you want," I added feeling she deserved to be clean on her birthday.

She gave me a quick nod and I handed her a towel. I hated the fact she had to put the dirty dress back on so I asked her if she wanted a robe.

"What's that?"

"It is something to put on after a shower, if you don't want to put your clothes on. I'll show you," I headed to my closet and pulled out my dark blue robe. I showed her how it would wrap around her and tie with the sash; she smiled and held her hand out for it.

I made a mental note to purchase a robe for her.

I found a candle and stuck it in her piece of cake before piling her gifts onto the table. She came out of the bathroom and I could smell fresh soap, instead of the sulfur smell her dress had. My robe hung from her arms obscuring her tiny body.

I laughed and walked over to roll them up so she could open her gifts. She looked at the table and her eyes grew large. She looked up at me with a quizzical expression and asked, "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I didn't, I went home this weekend and bought some things for you."

"You were gone last night," she said with as sad look and I nodded. Her eyes fell again and she whispered, "I missed you."

"You came by?" I asked in shock.

She nodded and said, "My sores are better, I wanted to show you."

I ran my palm down the back of her wet hair and she inhaled sharply. "I'm glad I could help, I wish I could do more."

She held still and didn't respond so I pulled her to the table. "You have to make a wish and then open the gifts."

I lit the candle and said, "Close your eyes and think of the thing you want the most in the world, then blow out the candle."

I watched as she closed her eyes and her lips moved rapidly as she silently stated her wish. Her hair fell around her again as she leaned over to blow out the candle. I reached out and put her hair behind her ears and she blushed brightly.

"Now you can open your gifts and see if your wish came true," I said, pulling the gifts toward her.

She reached out with a shaky hand and picked up a package. She pulled the paper off and smiled at the sight of a book. She opened it and began reading so I took it from her hands. "You have more to open," I said.

She picked up another gift and opened the package of bubble gum. She turned it in all directions trying to figure out what it was. I watched in fascination how she struggled to work out in her mind what she was holding.

"Have you ever had bubble gum before?" I asked her.

She shook her head and continued looking at the package. I took it and opened the box and pulled out a square of gum. "Watch what I do." I held my finger up so she would be patient and chewed aggressively. When I finally blew a bubble and let it pop against my lips she squealed with laughter.

"You try," I said, and handed her a piece.

She chewed for a minute and then gave me an odd look. "It's gone," she said with confusion.

"Did you swallow it?" I asked, and she opened her mouth to show me nothing there. I laughed and got another piece. "Only chew, don't swallow it," I told her as I chewed along with her.

"Now flatten it against the back of your teeth like this." She stared at my mouth as she tried to copy me. I began to blow and a large bubble formed. She tightened her lips and blew hard, sending the gum flying into my chest.

Her eyes got big and then she doubled over in laughter. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. She was captivating and my body wanted to feel her against me so badly it almost hurt. I picked up the gum and threw it in the trash. "It will take some practice," I told her.

She picked up another gift and opened the DVD Beauty and the Beast. "Can I watch it now?" she asked with excitement.

"Sure, you can open the rest later."

She ran to my bed and jumped onto it, exposing her long, pale legs. I tried not to stare but as I set up the movie the sight was in my peripheral the entire time. I sat the laptop between us and lay on my side as she did the same.

The music and colors had her stunned into silence. I could see her heart beating rapidly by the small pulse at the base of her neck. Her mouth pulled into a smile and she scooted down to get closer to the screen. I went to the table to get her cake and came back to the bed.

I held out a bite to her and she ate it without taking her eyes off the movie. I ate a bite after her and the fact the fork had been in her mouth just moments earlier excited me. When the dancing dishes began singing she looked at me and laughed. I hated that she was separated from me by the computer so I put the cake away and came to her side of the bed and lay beside her.

She moved to lie on her back, so I could see, and it exposed her thigh as she bent her knee. I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't reach out and touch her leg. When the Beast was shot she gasped and turned to hide her face in my chest. I held her gently and said, "Look Bella, he's fine."

She looked back at the computer, but I continued holding her in my arms. I was in heaven and I leaned my face into her damp hair to smell her scent. She wiped a tear from her cheek when the movie ended and quickly asked, "Can I watch it again?"

I laughed and ran my finger down her face, "You haven't opened the rest of your gifts."

"I don't need any more, this is enough," she told me, and I began to worry about overwhelming her.

"Did you get what you wished for?" I asked her, and noticed how her eyes moved from mine to my mouth and her face reddened. I swallowed and felt my own eyes go directly to her mouth. I noticed how her lips trembled a little and I asked very softly, "Did you wish for a kiss?"

She froze and I could tell by the way she was holding her breath she was expecting me to kiss her. I leaned toward her mouth, very slowly, watching her reaction the entire way.

6

When my lips touched hers I was having a really hard time not pulling her to me and giving my body the feelings it demanded. I wanted her so badly my muscles were straining from the control I was forcing myself to use.

She kept her lips perfectly still, never moving or puckering. I kept the kiss light and pulled back slightly to let my tongue run over her mouth, as my lips moved hers gently. I was showing her what to do, teaching her to kiss me the way I like, knowing I would never allow another man to ever experience this. When I pulled back further she followed me, placing her lips to mine again, showing me what a quick learner she was.

"Bella," I whispered, and she opened her eyes to look at me. I smiled at her beautiful face and ran my fingers into her hair and held her face as I tried to slow my breathing. "You need to open your presents and push me away."

I knew I needed to be the mature one, but I had never been so consumed by another person before. My desire was overruling my common sense and I hoped she could be strong enough for both of us.

"Do you want to check my sores," she asked with the perfect blend of seduction and innocence setting my body on fire.

She closed her eyes again, so I swallowed and let my hand run down the front of her robe to pull the knot apart. I could feel my own hands shaking as I pushed the robe to her side. I let my eyes run down her body to the soft pink line circling her stomach. My fingers traced the mark and when I reached her side she jumped and giggled.

I needed to remember she was very young emotionally and not be fooled by the fact she turned twenty-one. "Bella, have you been with a man before?" I asked softly, trying not to scare her.

She shook her head and said, "I've seen…I mean I know…Edward, I could make you happy, like Leah does for Jacob, if you show me how."

"Who's Leah?" I asked.

"His wife."

I found it hard to believe a woman, any woman, could be aware of how Bella was treated and not try to help her.

"I feel like you want to repay me and I don't need that, I enjoy doing things for you, Bella."

She looked into my eyes and said honestly, "I dream about you, about touching you. Is that bad?"

"No," I smiled, seeing the woman coming alive inside the girl.

"Can I see you?" she asked and turned red and hid her eyes. I laughed at her embarrassment and kissed her hands covering her face. Of course she would be curious, but I couldn't be in bed with her naked and not give in to my desires.

"You are testing my control," I teased. "Bella, why are you with Jacob Black?"

She tensed and tried to pull away but I held her firmly. I was determined to do anything to make her mine and I needed to know what I was up against. I followed her gaze, keeping my face in her view. She began to tremble and I only held her tighter, hoping she would find strength from my arms.

"Bella, did you know Jacob before he took you?"

She shook her head and said sadly. "I waited for them; I waited for a long time. But he found me. My mama told me to act crazy if any man tried to take me, so I did. But, he didn't let me go; he tied a rope around me and put me in the cage."

"Cage?" I asked totally outraged.

"Leah calls it that. It is a little building behind the house. They don't know I can get out, don't tell them," she begged.

"What if I offer them a lot of money, would they let you go?"

"No, he told other men they can't touch me and they can't take me. He'll kill them if they try," she cried.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, hoping there were some clues in that direction.

"I don't know. They were gone when I woke up and never came back. I waited a long time," she repeated.

"Bella, what if I take you to my home in Chicago? It's a huge city far from here, he would never find you."

"I don't know how to get off the mountain," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know how, I would take you with me."

"Where would you put me?" she asked hesitantly.

When she asked it like that, it startled me. I wanted to take her and keep her, just as Jacob did. She deserved a life of freedom to choose who she wanted in life and what she wanted to be. I took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I would help you find a place to live and get an education."

"In a big city?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I would help you," I reiterated, knowing it was something she couldn't imagine.

She dropped the subject and brought up a more difficult one. "He will be gone for two days, can I stay with you?"

"When?" I asked with my own fear.

"In five days," she said softly.

I realized she was talking about the weekend and my heart sped up for joy and also warned me to be very cautious. She looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer. I blew out a long breath and smiled at her. "I would love to have you stay with me" I said to make her smile.

She scooted closer to me and touched my face with her fingers. I closed my eyes and let her trace my mouth tenderly. Her hand moved to the back of my head and pulled me to her mouth. This time she moved her lips and set the pace. I followed along, not realizing I was pulling her body into mine very tightly.

My hands had a mind of their own and ran up her exposed legs and settled on her bottom. Her muscles were firm with little fat to cover them and I kneaded the tempting flesh. I became aware of how loud we were both breathing, but I was too far gone to do anything about it.

Her leg moved over my hip to hold me in its grasp and I rolled over onto her. She was so tiny beneath my body, but when her other leg found its way around me, I felt trapped firmly in her love. I pressed into her and my body screamed with pleasure. I moaned loudly and felt her legs tighten even more.

A loud knock on the door brought me out of my daze and I stared down at Bella's frightened eyes. I felt sick inside and hoped they were afraid of who knocked and not at what I was doing to her. I rolled off of her and took a deep breath before heading for the door.

I found Alice waiting for me. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me onto the porch and over to the large window where I could see Bella sitting perfectly still in my bed. I had not give one thought to the open curtains.

"Are you really such a stupid man," Alice yelled at me.

I let my head drop in disgrace and nodded. "I think I'm falling in love with her," I admitted to an angry Alice.

"No, Edward, no," she said harshly. "You're just lonely, you can't seriously think you can have a relationship with her. She is not free to love you."

"I'm going to find a way to get her free. I can't let him continue to tie her up and keep her in a cage," I said in anger.

"He seemed very concerned about her when he came to my house."

I felt rage build in my soul and I stared at her in shock. "Do you hear what you are saying? Since when does the church condone human slavery?"

"When Jasper spoke to Jacob he said he works extra hours to try and afford food for her. That says a lot for how poor people are here. I think he loves her, Edward."

"He has a wife," I yelled to her face. "My God, Bella sees them having sex. He is a sick, perverted man, who keeps a woman tied to him. Don't make me the bad guy in this."

"He told Jasper he is keeping her safe," she said, with less force than she wanted.

I had to walk away to remain calm. I stood on the edge of the porch and stared into the thick forest. "Alice, she doesn't even know why she is with him. Her parents abandoned her, most likely for money. I won't abandon her, ever."

"You need to know how this looks to the people here. A man from the city comes and takes something that belongs to Jacob and brings it to his bed. Every parent will assume you are doing the same with their children. They would hang you from a tree and not bother asking questions. You need to leave, Edward, and never come back."

"I won't leave without her," I said adamantly.

"If you take her, they will force us to leave, too. This mountain will lose a preacher and a teacher. You are punishing a community because you can't keep your pants zipped."

I spun around to glare at her and wanted to slap her face for insinuating I was using Bella. "It's her birthday," I said with clenched teeth. "She wished for a kiss, she is a twenty-one year old woman who needed to feel wanted. I bought her gifts to open," I left out the fact I had bought them without knowing her birthday, but I wasn't fooling Alice.

"A handsome man feeds her ,and heals her wounds, and buys her gifts, what do you expect her to do?"

"What you saw was not payment for….for….for helping her," I tried to point out.

"What's her last name?" she asked me.

I started to say Black, but she wasn't his wife, so I didn't know her last name.

"Where was she born? What Hollow was she living in before Jacob got her? How long has she been with Jacob? What's her favorite color, or food, or her parents names? Does she have siblings? Does she believe in God, does….'

"Stop," I yelled loudly getting her point.

"Edward, you are a good man, with a really good heart. You could do a lot of good in this community if you remember why you're here. Bring your woman from home here and get focused on your purpose," she said softly as she reached out and rubbed my arm.

I felt sick inside. I wasn't this type of man. I never became so distracted that I hurt other people. Now I was hurting Tanya, the kids at the school, and the entire community. I had a woman in my bed who was basically just a child and I was ready to destroy everything just to have her.

Alice looked over at the window and turned to smile at me. "Edward, go visit Jasper for a bit. I'll help Bella get her gifts and see her off."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I have a weather proof box for her books under my bed. She can hide it somewhere in the woods."

I glanced at the window and saw her sitting with sad eyes, waiting for me and my heart broke into pieces. I felt tears form and I couldn't force myself to leave. Alice walked through my door and closed it behind her. She walked to Bella and blocked my view of her.

I got in my jeep and drove away, feeling worse than I had ever felt in my life. I didn't go to Jaspers. I pulled alongside the main road and sat alone to think. I looked at my hands which had held her just minutes ago. I let my head fall back against the seat and stared at the stars above me.

I was in love with a girl who was dirty, uneducated, and didn't have a clue about modern things in life. I had given up and woman who always smelled incredible, she held a degree in art, and worked as a fashion model.

I cursed myself for ever coming to this mountain. I should have stayed in Chicago, married Tanya, and worked alongside my father. But my mind kept screaming at me, if I had done that I never would have know what it was like to love somebody so completely that everything I valued fell away when I looked at her face.

I quickly drove back home to find the place empty. My robe was lying on the side of the bed and all of her gifts, even the books, were still lying on the table. I ran my arms over the table top in anger, sending everything crashing to the floor. If I had a single notion where Bella lived, I would have gone there right this instant.

But I didn't know, because I didn't know Bella. So, I cleaned up the mess and buried my robe deep in my closet where I wouldn't have to look at it. I would forever consider dark blue the color of Bella, and vowed to never look at that color again.

I tossed and turned all night and when I finally fell asleep I dreamed of Bella, lost in the forest and searching for me. I ran in the darkness toward her cries and found her hanging upside down from a tree limb, like an animal ready to be skinned. I reached out for her and her eyes shot opened and she said hatefully, "You left me."


	3. Chapter 3

7

The sun was coming up when I finally climbed out of bed and gave up on sleep. I threw on some old clothes and headed to the school house to work on an uneven door. The kids wouldn't be showing up since I told them to take the day off, again another mistake in my focus.

I was surprised when Jasper walked in, dressed in running clothes. "You're up early," he said calmly, already knowing everything from his wife, I'm sure.

"Yep," I said as I continued working.

"Want to take a run with me?" he asked, and I sat the planer I was using down.

"Can we just do this here, instead of making me gasp for air?" I knew he was wanting some deep heart to heart, show me the error of my ways and have me ask God for forgiveness.

"The mountain air is good for you, it clears your head," he offered.

"I think the mountain air is what screwed up my head," I said angrily, knowing I was taking it out on the wrong person. Jasper wasn't at fault for my mistakes with Bella, I was.

He smiled and nodded to the door, "Come on, take a run and get it all out."

I finally relented and we set out with a slow steady pace. I wanted to remain tightlipped and hope he would regret asking me to join him, but I couldn't resist.

"Tell me what happened when you met with Black," I said without looking at him.

"I told him basically the truth. I came across Bella with injuries and had my wife take care of her. Rosalie told me where to find Jacob and we came to talk to him."

"He didn't ask how Bella got free?"

"No, he only said he would get some sleep and come get her. He said to make sure nobody took her because he was protecting her, but working the extra hours to afford more food was taking a toll."

"He said that, taking a toll? Like, maybe he would be willing to hear an alternative solution?"

"Edward, he was very adamant that nobody take her. He didn't seem open to listening to anything."

I ran as I tried to work things out in my head. I wanted to come up with a way to get to know Jacob, become a friend he could confide in and see if he would be willing to let me have Bella come live with me. I wondered if he had children and decided to approach him as the local teacher looking for more kids to sign up for school.

I felt better when I got back to the school and got a lot of work done since all hope hadn't left me. I concentrated on the students and became aware for the first time how quickly they were advancing through my lessons.

I realized I had thought these kids would be slow learners, my prejudice put poor and slow together, and I was wrong. These were bright, inquisitive kids who deserved an education and an opportunity to change their situations in life.

I began putting together harder lesson plans and pushing the kids to extend themselves. Alice noticed my focus changing and heaped on the praise. It only made me more aware of how I had been failing the kids.

I was putting together a geography lesson and had maps all over my table. I was making small cards for a game I had planned with the kids when a noise made me look up. My mouth went dry and all my hard work this week left as I looked at Bella's sad, dirty face.

I froze, unable to speak for fear of running to her. She walked slowly toward the table and looked at all the maps before looking back at me.

"Where do you live?" she asked, and nodded at the map.

I found Chicago and pointed at it without speaking.

"Where are we now?" she asked while staring at the map.

I pointed to the Smokey Mountains and noticed how surprised she looked.

"Where's Ireland?" she asked, and I wondered why that entered her mind. She noticed how I raised my eyebrows and explained. "The picture show, the woman was from Ireland."

I realized she was talking about 'The Quiet Man' and pulled the world map to the top of the pile. "This is Ireland and this is where we are," I said as I pointed. "Here is England, where Wuthering Heights takes place."

"Have you been to those places?" she asked, and I nodded lightly.

"Are there girls who are hungry and dirty there?"

My heart ripped and I had to close my eyes to get her expression out of my mind. "I'm sure there are," I said softly with my eyes shut.

"Why don't you go there, help those girls?" she asked as her voice shook.

I opened my eyes to see her tears rolling down her face. She brushed them away, leaving a trail of smudged soot from her dirty hands. I couldn't keep my mouth from answering honestly. Her raw emotion was too honest for me to lie to her.

"Because my heart wants you, not them."

More tears streamed from her eyes and she swallowed as she looked back at the maps. "I don't understand all of this. I can't see how there are places so far from this mountain. I've climbed to the top and there are only more mountains. Are these places on other mountains?"

I knew I could give her a geography lesson, teach her how land masses form and what a mile means. But it wasn't what she was talking about. Her world was right here, and unless I planned to take her away, it would always be right here.

"Why didn't you take the books?" I asked her barely above a whisper.

"It didn't matter. I don't have any blue powder, so I don't need the books," she said, as she took a gulp of air trying to keep from crying.

I let my hands fall onto the table and my head fall in pain. She thought I didn't want her, that I didn't find her attractive or interesting. I finally looked up at her and she had her arms crossed, trying to be angry, but her lips quivered and told me how hurt she was.

I finally saw her side of what happened. She was in my bed, letting me touch her body, kissing me the way I had shown her, and then I left. God, I was stupid.

"Bella, I came here to teach, not to fall in love. I don't know how to handle this situation. I can't have you, you're his, not mine. If there is any way I can take you from him, tell me, I'll do it."

"I don't know, Edward. I don't know all the things you know, so I can't tell you. I learned how to get out of the cage, and I found you, I don't know anything more than that," she cried and let her face fall into her hands.

She had done the hard part on her end, it was my turn to step up and take some chances. I rushed around the table and pulled her into my arms. She held onto my body tightly as she sobbed against my chest.

"Bella, I'm taking you away from here. I'm taking you home and then I'll come back so nobody knows. My mother will take care of you until I find a replacement to teach. Everyone will think you ran away, okay?"

Her crying grew louder, but she nodded in agreement. I held her head in my hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Bella," I confessed as I kissed her with everything I had. She responded like a woman, not a child, and held me like a man, not a rescuer.

"I need to get you some clothes to travel in and some shoes. Do you know what size you wear?" I asked her, becoming very excited at the thought of having her with me.

"I wear Jacob's old boots in the winter, I could wear yours," she said innocently and my gut wrenched. I knew bringing her to Chicago would most likely be so overwhelming, but she didn't even expect to wear shoes.

I held her face in my hands and kissed her several times. Her stomach growled loudly and I quickly pulled away. I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" I asked her.

"Do you have more candy?" she asked softly and I laughed.

"Candy only after you eat something healthy. How about some soup and crackers?"

She nodded and watched with fascination as I opened a can of soup and heated it in a pan. I handed her a box of whole wheat crackers and she began licking off the salt and sitting the crackers on the counter.

"Hey, eat the cracker, don't just lick the salt, you're not a deer," I teased.

She smiled and said, "I don't like the cracker, but I like the salt."

I took the box from her hand and pulled out some bread to make her some toast. When I opened the fridge for the butter she saw some jam and clapped her hands. "I love preserves," she said with excited eyes.

I grabbed the jar and smiled at her, "I love making you happy."

She reached her hand out and I thought she wanted the jam, but she took hold of my wrist instead. Her eyes stared into mine making my body take notice. "I want to make you happy, Edward."

"You make me happy just by existing," I said before forcing myself to back away and let her eat.

She sat at my table with her bowl and plate in front of her and I suddenly remembered the curtains. I pulled all of the shades and made sure to lock the door. Alice would be taking her life in her hands if she interrupted me this time.

"When you're finished I'll make you a bath, do you like hot bubble baths?"

"There's a hot spring near the do over. I used to go there as a kid," she said as if speaking another language.

"Do you know what a swimming pool is?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Like a swimming pond?"

"Yes, I have a big swimming pond in my yard at home and a big hot spring."

She smiled as she chewed her toast and I wondered how she would be able to handle all the changes coming for her. My mother would be kind and helpful, but she wouldn't be able to anticipate the things Bella was going to need help with.

I finally left to make her a bath and filled it with scented bubbles I had brought for her from home. She walked in and giggled at the sight of the foaming tub, before pulling her dress over her head and moving to step in.

"Wait," I called out and got a soapy rag to wash her heavily soiled feet.

She was standing naked in front of me and I held her foot on my knee as I cleaned her. I was going mad from the sight and wanted to show her body what I could do. I forced myself to keep my eyes on her feet, but when I stood and helped her into the tub she asked, "Are you getting in?" I glanced at the open bathroom door ready to make my retreat when she said very softly, "I want you to get in."

I removed my shoes and suddenly felt very self conscious. She remained standing in the tub and watched me carefully. I pulled off my shirt and watched her eyes lower to my chest. When I began unbuttoning my jeans her eyes followed there, too. It was sensual and disturbing at the same time.

I pulled off my boxers and stepped into the tub as she continued to stare down at my genitals. "Um…Bella, can you look at my eyes?" I asked, and she laughed as she looked up at me.

"You look exactly like I imagined," she said, which was again sensual and disturbing.

"You've imagined my body?" I asked, and she frowned a bit and sat in the suds. I slid my legs to the side of her body and pulled her against my chest speaking into her ear, "You didn't answer me. You've imagined my body?"

"Yes, Leah complains about Jacob's body and calls him a rooting boar. I knew you would be beautiful and not like a boar."

I ran my hands down her arms and over her sensitive stomach, causing her to arch up from the water. "You are so beautiful, I love your body," I whispered in her ear and she made a soft whimpering sound.

I slowly made my way to her breasts and she gasped, causing me to move my hands quickly back to her arms.

"I'm sorry," I offered, and she shook her head. She reached for my right hand and brought it to her left breast as she let her head fall back against my shoulder. I kissed her ear and down her neck as I stared at my hand holding her tender flesh.

Her chest was heaving with heavy breaths and I let my left hand move to the apex of her legs. Her head lifted from my shoulder and she looked down at the movement of my hands. She grabbed onto my thighs at the side of her and dug her fingers into my skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly and she panted loudly as she shook her head up and down. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked her and she shook her head back and forth very quickly.

I began sucking the soft skin on her neck, overwhelming her young body and causing her to scream out loudly, "Oh God." I didn't let up, becoming so lost in my passion for her and wanting to hear her cry out for me. The taste of her, the smell, the sounds coming from her mouth, drove me deeper and deeper into my need until she was left shaking in my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her thin body and held her to me as she struggled to bring her body down from the high she had experienced. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I couldn't imagine not having her forever.

"I love you," I assured her, and her face turned to look at me as I rested on her shoulder.

"Again," she said quickly.

I laughed and gave her a tight squeeze before reaching for the shampoo. "Let me wash your hair, we have all night," I said, and suddenly began thinking of all the things I wanted to teach her.

I piled the suds on top of her head and laughed at how much hair she had for such a frail girl. I had to pull the plug and let the shower run to get all the shampoo from her hair. I quickly washed my own hair and climbed out to dry off before shutting off the water.

I wrapped her in a towel and pulled her shaking body into my arms as I tried to warm her. I finally gave up and pulled my blow dryer from under the sink and let the hot air blow on her. She let her eyes close and sighed at the sensation.

I gently brushed her hair; she let her head fall back and kept her eyes closed as I worked out the tangles. When her hair was finally dry and she was no longer shivering I pulled her into the other room and brought her my robe. She put it on and jumped up onto my bed.

This was the sight I had longed for, a happy, smiling Bella in my bed, knowing of my love for her. My phone rang and I looked to see it was Alice, I also had missed two calls, most likely while I was in the shower.

I put my finger to my lips to tell Bella to be quiet and answered the phone.

"I have all the bulletin board stuff cut out, can I meet you at the school and you can show me how you want them?"

I knew I couldn't blow her off; I needed to act like I had no idea where Bella could have gone when she ends up missing. I told Alice I had just gotten out of the shower and I would be right over.

I set up a movie, Mary Poppins, and left Bella in my bed with a big smile on her face.

8

I spent way too much time at the school with Alice and insisted on walking her home before heading back to my cabin. I opened the back door and walked in to the warm room, smelling expensive perfume.

The lights were low and I turned on the kitchen light before removing my shoes. I walked into the living area and looked over at my bed to see a woman sitting against the headboard, with her blonde hair cascading to one side, and completely naked.

"Surprise," Tanya said with a grin.

I looked around nervously for Bella, but I didn't see her anywhere. "How did you get in?" I asked Tanya. I felt sick to my stomach at the possibilities of her running into Bella.

"The back door was unlocked. You left your laptop running so I knew you would be back soon. Do you want to explain Marry Poppins?"

"Oh…um…I'm going to show it to my class," I said, as I continued looking for anywhere Bella could be hiding.

I realized she must have run when Tanya began knocking on the front door. I saw her dress lying on the bathroom floor and knew she ran in my robe. I was worried about so many things and Tanya realized she didn't have my attention.

"Edward, are you surprised?" she asked with a sad voice.

"Yes, I was at the school, I'm very busy," I said nervously. I was suddenly very much focused on the fact she was naked in my bed and had traveled a long distance to be here. I wanted a drink so badly. I sat down and tried to come up with some sort of plan.

I needed people to see Tanya and believe we were madly in love, but I didn't want her to believe it. I needed to tell her what was going on and then hope she would be willing to help me. I didn't stand a chance.

"Edward, are we over this quickly? You haven't been here long and I am totally out of your heart."

"Tanya my world has been turned upside down by a young woman I can't see openly, and I don't even know her last name," I confessed.

"A student?" she asked in shock.

"No."

I took a deep breath and ran my hand over my face in frustration. I knew this was going to sound insane but maybe it would lessen the pain for her to know how crazy I had become.

"I am going to kidnap her away from a man who keeps her in a cage and tied to a rope. I'm taking her home and then coming back to pretend she simply ran off."

She stared at me for several moments and then began laughing hysterically.

"I'm serious, Tanya."

"I know," she laughed. "Only Edward Cullen would be that altruistic. I feared for your safety but I never feared you would fall for one of these mountain people. God, I should have seen it coming, look at how many strays you brought home as a child."

"Tanya, I need your help."

"How, do you need me to wait downstream and paddle you out of here? Or, do you need me to trade places with her and climb in the cage, or wait, maybe you want me to come on to the guy keeping her so you can pick the lock on the cage?"

"I need you to hold my hand and walk around the town, that's it."

"Edward, come home with me, please. Leave all of this behind and come back to where you belong, I am begging you. "

"I don't expect you to understand and I get it if you want to walk out that door and never look back. But I was good to you over the years, we go way back," I said hoping to appeal to her good nature and not as a scorned lover.

"Listen to yourself; are you seriously going to kidnap a woman?"

"I'm saving her; she is treated like an animal, pulled around on a rope. She's smart and thirsts for knowledge, everything is new to her and she didn't even know what DVD's were."

"She was here," Tanya gasped in realization. "She was in your bed and I ran her off, oh my God," she cried as she jumped up and began dressing. I kept my eyes on the floor to give her privacy. She was no longer mine to look at. "I thought I would come here and make you fall in love with me again, I didn't realize you were already in another relationship," she said angrily.

"Stay the night, the roads are dangerous at night. I'll sleep at the school," I said as I walked to the door.

"Don't be ridiculous, you have school tomorrow. You can't have kids showing up to find their teacher sleeping there. I'll sleep on the couch, in case your dog girl returns."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling at her, but she deserved to take a shot or two. I got a clean blanket and a pillow to make the couch as comfortable as possible. I got in my bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to Tanya breathing and wishing it was Bella. I relived our bath and began to miss the feel of her in my arms.

I decided to have Bella meet me this coming Friday. I would fly her to Chicago and then return on Sunday. I was relieved to have a plan and finally fell asleep. It seemed like only moments when my alarm went off. I sat up and groaned as I stretched. I saw the couch was empty and a note was lying on the pillow. I walked over to read:

_Edward,_

_When you come to your senses, I'll be waiting._

_Tanya_

I shook my head and climbed in the shower to get ready for school. Alice walked in and smiled. "Who was the pretty blonde sneaking out at the crack of dawn?"

"Oh, that was Tanya, my girlfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me you had company, I wouldn't have kept you so long last night?"

"She was sleeping, she didn't even know I was gone," I lied, and looked away so she couldn't tell.

The kids were extra excited today and stared at the bulletin boards and maps with fascination. I handed out the cards I had made and began explaining the game. I became as excited as they were as I began my lesson.

Alice stood in the back of the room, smiling at my enthusiasm. The game was in full swing and the room was loud and chaotic when the door burst open and a gun shot rang out. The kids screamed loudly and began hiding under desks. Alice ran and huddled with the two youngest kids.

I stood and faced Jacob head on. I could see the rage in his eyes. "Where is she?" he screamed at me.

"Who?" I asked, trying to remain calm and prayed he wouldn't hurt the kids.

He raised his shotgun and pointed it at me, sending the kids in terrorized sobs.

"I'm looking for Bella Swan. Is this yours, teacher?" he asked holding up my robe.

I knew my name was on the tag and didn't bother denying it. "If you hurt her…"

"Where is she?" he screamed again and took a step toward me. "I found this in your house." He held up Bella's dress and my heart began beating wildly.

"Are you telling me she isn't at your place?" I asked, as I began to worry about Bella's safety.

"If you touched her, I'll kill you," he said as he cocked the gun.

"I want to help you find her, where did you find the robe?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"My hounds found it, while chasing her scent. Then I found her dress in your house. If you hurt her, teacher, I swear to God…"

"Jacob, I'm preacher Whitlock's wife. Edward would not hurt Bella, he loves her. We need to find her," she said with a gentle voice.

"She's simple minded, she doesn't understand love," Jacob said, and I felt the urge to hurt him.

"You don't know anything about Bella; you've tortured her and treated her like an animal. She isn't your property; she's another human being who you keep as a slave." I was quickly getting out of control and Alice walked over to take my arm and calm me down.

Jake stared at me with an open mouth and wide eyes. "I should slit your throat," he said hatefully. "I've watched out for her, like her mother asked me. I worked extra hours to feed her and built the best shelter I could for her. I don't have a lot to spare; I have a lot of babies to pay for. Do you know how many men in these hills wanted a piece of her? She's simple, but she doesn't deserve to be raped."

"Oh my God," I said softly. Jacob wasn't her captor, he was her protector. She pretended to be crazy and he believed it. "Where's her mother?" I asked him.

"She's dead. They were attacked by a bear. Her father died right there, but her mother crawled to an old mine shaft. She told me to find Bella and take care of her. I'm a man of my word, but it took me two years to find her. I didn't know she was touched in the head, but I kept my promise."

"Jacob, we have to find her. She left my place about ten last night. She was wearing the robe, so we need to look where you found the robe."

"I found it on the edge of McCarty's property, where he traps. I don't know that area well."

"I'll get Emmett," Alice said, and ran from the room.

"Is the robe damaged?" I asked wondering if an animal got to her.

"No, it was hanging on a limb, like it was placed there."

"If someone found her, would they hurt her?" I asked him feeling my entire body beginning to shake.

Jacob glanced around at the kids and nodded for me to follow him outside. My mouth was dry as I followed the large man onto the porch of the school. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked at me and he leaned closer to say, "She's in big trouble if any of the James boys got to her. They've been trying to get me to give her up for a few years now."

"Why, what do they want her for?" I asked, and prepared myself for the answer.

He rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb and then stared off into the woods as he spoke. "They have all boys; they want her as a wife for one of them."

"Do they know she's barren?"

He spun around and posted me against the school. The kids began to cry and scream again but Jacob wasn't fazed. "Did you touch her?" he screamed at me and I was shaking my head back and forth quickly.

"No, I heard it somewhere," I said, realizing I heard it from Emmett and he also said Bella was Jacob's wife.

"She's not barren, she's simple minded and I don't let any man touch her," he explained angrily.

"Mr. Black," I said calmly. "Her mother taught her to pretend to be simple minded if any man came near her. She is a very bright woman who can read and write."

He looked at me like I was trying to pull something over on him so I tried to soften his anger. "Jacob, you have done a wonderful thing for Bella, and I want to pay you for her care over the years. But I need you to help me find her. Where does the James family live?"

"You want her?" he asked me with shock.

"Only if she wants me, too," I told him honestly. "But I have money and I can make it up to you, for all your sacrifices over the years. Please, help me."

"If they have her, you won't be able to get her back," he said in warning. His voice was tense and I felt like he was trying to tell me something.

"Like hell, I won't. If they have her I will do whatever it takes to get her back."

"These men are not civilized; they live in the hills and make their own law. Do you have a gun?"

I felt my knees go weak and had no idea what I was getting involved in. I was not a man of the land; I was raised with the concept of paying others to do things for me. I thought of holding Bella in my arms during our bath. I had to get her back; I needed her if I ever wanted to be happy again.

Alice pulled up with Jasper and Emmett in her car. Both men showed the gravity of the situation on their faces. Emmett glared at Jacob and then looked at me. "If she is anywhere near my land I'll be able to find her," he said as he patted my back.

"Do you know the James family?" I asked him, feeling better by having his muscled body on my side.

"Ah, hell," he said as he rubbed his neck.

"What?" I asked him with a panicked voice.

The kids began filing out of the school, thanks to Alice, and we went inside to talk. I continued to watch Emmett as I tried to gather information from his behavior. He finally spoke.

"Look Edward, if we are going up against the James family it has to be fast. We use surprise and we get out fast. Hell, I don't even know how many boys they have, each one more crazy than the next."

"Will they hurt her?" I asked him, begging with my eyes for him to lie to me.

Emmett glanced at Jacob and Jasper before placing his hand on my shoulder and taking a deep breath. "Edward, you need to be strong or we can't use you, okay?"

I closed my eyes and felt the room begin to spin. I sat back onto a desk and tried to calm down. I knew what he was trying to tell me, and I wasn't sure I had that much strength inside me. It was so hard to look at her rope wounds, if they touched her I would have to find a way to remain strong for her.

I nodded to Emmett and said, "What do we need to do?"

"Okay," he said and turned to the group. "Jasper will go in first, make an ecclesiastical visit, see how many people are in the house and if there is any sign of Bella. I'll come through the back and Jacob comes through the front. We need to take one of the boys, hopefully the youngest, so we have something to trade."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"If Bella's there, she is your responsibility, get her out of there."

We all headed to the door and Alice stepped up to block our path. "If they…have her, you need a woman with you. I'm coming, too."

I tried to swallow but my mouth was too dry. Jasper held out his hand for Alice's and she took it with a smile. We all got into my jeep and drove for almost an hour. I had no idea where we were and had to trust I could get myself out of there if I needed to.

I forced myself to think about anything but what could possibly be happening to Bella. The tension in the jeep rose as we got closer to the old, rundown house. We parked far from the place and Jasper walked casually down the road for his visit.

Emmett took off into the woods to work his way behind the house, while Jacob and I headed through the thick trees straight for the front door. Alice kept the jeep engine on, facing toward our escape. My heart was pounding loudly and I had to believe I would walk out of there with Bella in my arms.

9

Jasper was inside the house for half an hour and the stress was playing games with my head. I kept thinking I heard Bella laugh, or cry, or scream. When the door opened Jacob tightened his hold in his gun and I watch Jasper closely.

He held up six fingers close to his body and then shrugged, telling me he didn't know if Bella was in there or not. We heard Emmett whistle from behind the house and we remained low as we rushed toward the door.

Jacob entered just as Emmett crashed through the back door. Both men held up their guns and began screaming for everyone to lie down. I began running through the house and opening every door I could find. I yelled for Bella over and over again.

Jacob held his foot against a man's throat and yelled, "Where is she?"

"Who?" the man yelled back.

Jacob cocked his gun and pushed it onto the man's forehead. "Start talking or I'm blowing your head off, there are too many of you James' anyway."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Black; I've been at work every night this week."

I didn't realize Jasper had come back into the house until he spoke, "You have no proof they have her."

I knew he was a preacher but I felt he was trying to protect the James family from us, we weren't the craziest, they were. I was ready to ask Jasper to leave when my attention was drawn back to Emmett.

Emmett kept his gun trained on the men but spoke up, looking directly at two young men, "Have you seen any animals around, a sick cougar or anything?"

I couldn't stomach the thought of Bella being eaten by an animal. I turned to walk out the door when something caught my eye. I took a steadying breath and turned to Jacob and said with an emphatic voice, "Shoot him."

Jacob held his gun up and took aim right between the man's eyes. The man was shaking and looked at me with fear, "I didn't do anything," he screamed.

I kicked an old ripped chair onto its side and picked up the candy bar wrapper lying on the floor. I walked over to the scared man and held it up. "Where is she?" I asked, ready to kill the man with my bare hands.

His eyes focused and the wrapper and his lips began to tremble as he tried to come up with a plausible story. Jasper walked over to a man sitting in a corner with his hands up in the air concealing his face. He knelt down in front of the guy and said, "You better get some ointment on those scratches. They look pretty deep."

We all turned to look at the young man as Jasper grabbed his chin and turned his face for us to see. He had deep scratches down the side of his face and I exploded. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall, holding him by the throat. I saw bite marks on his neck and felt like I was going to vomit.

"Tell me where to find her and you can keep your balls," I said through clenched teeth.

I had transformed into another version of myself; I was truly capable of murder. This mountain brought out the primitive side of my personality I didn't even know I had. It scared me, but also made me feel more like a man than I had ever felt before.

His eyes darted around and he began sweating profusely. "She ran, I didn't do it, she just ran."

My hands tightened around his throat and asked, "Where, tell me where?"

"The ridge, south of the do over, I didn't do anything," he said, and I looked at Jacob in confusion.

"Did she jump?" he asked the terrified man.

"No, she ran and just disappeared. She didn't scream or nothing, she just fell."

"What does he mean?" I asked, trying to get someone to explain this to me.

Emmett grabbed a young man by the collar off of the floor and began backing out of the house. "If we find her, you get him back," he said to the stunned family.

The boy looked terrified and the man with the scratches stepped forward. "If she fell it's her own fault, I wasn't going to hurt her," he yelled to us.

"If you weren't going to hurt her why did she scratch you?" I asked him, and he chuckled.

"I was just gonna love on her a bit," he said with a smile, revealing black teeth stained from tobacco.

I swung on reflex and hit him square in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he fell into the wall. "Just so you know, when a woman scratches you, she doesn't want you to _love on_ her," I said, as I tried to keep myself under control.

We all ran to the jeep and Jacob yelled out directions for me to follow. I drove to a dead end with a roundabout heading the other way. We had to climb from there and kept the boy with us as we searched and called out for Bella.

We got to the ridge and looked over the sharp drop off. The forest was thick and she could be lying anywhere. I was searching with my eyes down the steep incline when I noticed Emmett pushing brush along the ridge out of the way.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There are hot springs around here and sink holes. He said she disappeared."

I frantically began looking for any small entrance as I yelled her name again. "Edward," Alice yelled about forty feet from where we were looking. She sat down and then just disappeared. We all ran to where we last saw her and found a cavern with an opening just behind some tall shrubs.

"She's here," Alice yelled up to me.

I jumped into the cave and crawled over to a nude unconscious Bella. I pulled off my shirt and Alice helped me place it on her before I lifted her into my arms. She stirred but her eyes wouldn't open. I held her tightly and kissed her head as my own tears fell.

"Can you hand her up?" Jacob asked.

I didn't want to let her out of my sight or out of my arms, but I couldn't climb out while holding her. I held up her arms so Jacob could grab them and then lifted her as he pulled her up. I then did the same thing with Alice before I climbed my way out.

Jasper had a bottle of water he was giving Bella in small sips. She was so pale and thin and I picked her off the ground and ran for the jeep. We left the James kid to find his way home and I checked Bella for injuries.

Emmet drove as I held Bella to my chest, rocking her in my arms and talking softly into her ear. "You're free, Bella. We can be together, you're free." I noticed bruises on her arms and neck but I couldn't find the rage I had felt earlier. It was tempered with relief that I found her and she was alive. I would think about what she had been through later, right now I needed to care for her.

When we pulled up to my cabin I asked Alice to make a bubble bath while I got some juice. I was able to coax Bella into drinking about half a glass and then grabbed a candy bar and put small bites into her mouth.

Her eyes were open but she only stared forward, never focusing on anything. I turned off most the lights and asked everyone to leave while I tried to care for her. Alice said she would bring over some food and Jacob told me he wanted to have a talk with me when things were better.

When everyone left I undressed and put Bella in the tub with me. I held her against my chest as I cleaned her body. I talked softly the entire time, telling her how much I loved her and all the wonderful things we would do together.

I wrapped her in a towel and used my blow dryer to keep her warm on the bed while I put on some sweat pants and made her some hot cereal.

"Bella, love, open your mouth," I said as I placed the spoon to her lips.

Her eyes moved and she looked at me, really looked at me, not just the blank stare she had up until that point. I smiled at her and leaned in closer. "You're safe. I found you and you can stay with me, Jacob said you can stay here, if you want."

She opened her mouth and ate the oatmeal as she stared into my eyes. I fed her several bites and she finally pushed the spoon away. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly as I ran my hand down her hair.

"Do you love her?" she whispered to me.

"I love Bella, is that what you're asking me?" I said, and picked up her hand to kiss it gently.

"A woman came and got in your bed," she said and my heart skipped a beat. "She has some powder, I don't."

I wanted to scream in frustration. She had been brutally attacked and didn't even know of my love and concern for her. She went through her ordeal thinking I had been with Tanya in my bed. I had to find a way to make her understand she held my entire heart.

"I sent her home; I love you, with all my heart. You don't need any powder, you are so beautiful, Bella."

"No, don't lie to me, she was beautiful and I am just…like a sow," she said, as tears fell from her eyes and onto my pillow.

I shook my head and smiled softly at her. "Oh Bella, you are so wrong. Tanya is pretty, yes, but you," I placed her hand on my heart so she could feel it beating. "You are amazing. You have beautiful brown eyes, thick gorgeous hair, long shapely legs and your smile lights up the room."

"I wanted you to want me, not him, I didn't want him," she whispered.

"Did he touch you?" I asked, with hope she would say no.

She closed her eyes and nodded softly. I felt a cold shiver run through me and I had to shut my own eyes to get control.

"Are you hurt?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"No, I pretended I liked his hands on me, then I hurt him and ran," she said with her eyes still closed.

"Bella, did he," I had to swallow before I could continue; "did he penetrate?"

She looked at me and her eyes showed confusion. I finally just came out with it, "Did he put his penis inside you?"

"No," she whispered, and looked down in embarrassment.

"I want to take you home, to my home, so a doctor can make sure you are okay," I told her and watched her eyes widen in fear. "Bella, Jacob said you are free to go where you want. He thought you were crazy and was trying to keep people like the James boys away from you."

"I'm free?" she repeated, and I pulled her into my arms.

"Yes, love, you're free," I told her again. "I'm going to protect you now. Nobody will hurt you ever again, okay?"

The towel fell; showing her emaciated body so I stood to get her some clothes. I found a soft shirt of mine and pulled it over her head. She smiled up at me and my heart soared. "Let me make you some food, how about pancakes?"

She smiled and looked sheepishly around the room and I knew what she wanted. "No candy," I said and she laughed loudly.

I headed to the kitchen and put a skillet on the stove. Bella shocked me by coming up behind me and hugging me tightly. I pulled her in front of me and held her head in my hands as I lowered my lips to hers.

We kissed for several moments and she let me kiss her deeply, opening her mouth for my tongue to explore in joy. I was so happy to have her in my arms I was quickly getting out of control. I moved to her neck and she let her head fall back and sighed longingly.

I finally had to put my hands on the counter behind her to keep from mauling her. She froze and pulled back to look at me. Her mouth was red from our aggressive kissing and her wide eyes made her so appealing. "God Bella," I said as I let my forehead drop to her shoulder. "I want you so badly."

"I thought Jacob said you could keep me," she said, with such a vulnerable voice she sounded like a child.

I took a deep breath and moved away from her. "Do you want to help me make pancakes?" I asked and began pulling out the needed ingredients.

She ate a small stack and kept sticking her fork in the syrup and licking it off. I watched her with fascination and she looked at me and sat back, holding her stomach and moaning. "I'm done with food," she announced, and I laughed along with her.

"How about a movie?" I asked and her eyes lit up. I set up everything on my bed and when I shut off the light she yelled out for me in panic.

I turned it back on and she ran from my bed and held onto me tightly.

"I'm right here, Love," I said. "What's wrong?"

"No dark, I don't want the dark," she cried into my chest.

"Okay, no dark," I assured her, and led her back to the bed. I realized something was going on. This was the girl that ran around the forest barefoot in the dark and now she didn't want the lights turned off. I held her securely in my arms and began to worry about taking her home.


	4. Chapter 4

10

Alice showed up the next morning with clothes for Bella. She dressed her in a skirt, which was much shorter on Bella than Alice, with a t-shirt and sweater. She fixed her hair and added just a little makeup. Bella acted very embarrassed to let me see her and I wondered why.

"I don't have shoes for her, you'll have to buy her some in the city," Alice said, as she looked Bella up and down.

"Alice you don't have to take my class if you don't want to, I can reschedule."

"Don't be silly, go, worry about Bella right now," she said as she hugged me tightly.

"You truly are an angel," I told her, and she skipped out the door to head to the schoolhouse.

I turned to look at Bella and she let her head drop and refused to meet my gaze. I walked over and leaned down to look in her eyes but she turned her head away from me. "Bella, what's wrong, don't you want to go with me?"

"I don't know how to do any of this stuff," she said in a whisper.

"What stuff?" Tears began to fall and she began biting on her lip. "Bella, what stuff?"

"The stuff Alice did, I don't know how to do this."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. "I'll have someone teach you, okay? Will you smile for me now?"

She gave me a half smile and I moved to kiss her, feeling her smile grow under my lips. She leaned into me and I inhaled sharply as my need for her grew to a new height. I ran my hands down her back and onto her skirt. She raised her leg to my hip and I ran my hand down the soft flesh of her thigh.

"Edward," she whispered. I pulled back and looked at her upturned face with her eyes closed. "I love you," she said.

I had an overwhelming desire to forget about heading to Chicago today and spend the day in bed, but I really wanted to make sure she was okay physically. I kissed her and picked her up off her feet and put her in my jeep.

We stopped at a shoe store and picked out some comfortable tennis shoes and some heels. Bella stared in silence at all the shoes on the shelves but didn't say anything.

I pulled into the airport parking lot and she looked up to see a plane take off. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to look at me as she shook her head, "No, I want to go home."

"Bella, you know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you, please, trust me."

She looked up into the sky in fear and I told her to keep her eyes on me. I walked her quickly into the terminal and she seemed to relax a bit. I bought her some candy and a bottle of water and when we boarded I made sure to lower the shade on the aisle before she sat.

I held her in my arms and she buried her face in my chest when the plane took off. She never relaxed and I had to force her to take sips of water. I finally began telling her about the book, Around the World in eighty days. She listened and relaxed a little. I spoke the entire flight softly into her ear. When we began to land she grabbed her ears in pain, so I pulled out some gum to give her.

It was the longest flight of my life and I was so relieved when we walked off of that plane. I grabbed a cab and watched Bella stare out the window at the huge city. She seemed to shrink the closer we got to the tall buildings. When we pulled into the driveway of my parent's house she burst into tears.

"I want to go home, Edward. I'm scared; I don't want to be here."

"Bella, you'll feel much better when we get inside, I promise. Nobody is going to hurt you or laugh at you; everyone will love you just like I do."

I almost had to drag her into the house and she looked around like it was a royal castle. I was taking her to my room, hoping the smaller space would comfort her, when we ran into my mother.

"Edward, you're home again?"

"Yes, I'll explain later. Mother this is Bella; she'll be staying with us for a bit."

"Hello, Bella," My mom said and hugged her awkwardly.

Bella didn't speak but turned to hide in my chest again. I held her tightly and asked my mom to excuse us and continued on to my room. I could tell my mother was worried about the thin creature in my arms, but she gave me some space.

I shut the door and told Bella to look around. "This is where we'll stay; see it's not so scary."

Bella looked around the room and finally let go of her tight hold on me. I pointed out the bathroom and asked her if a bath would make her feel better. She only nodded so I made her a bath and put a robe on the counter next to a towel.

"I'll get us some food," I said and she looked up in fear. "I'll come right back with some food, just relax in the bath."

I headed to the kitchen and wondered if I was doing the right thing by bringing Bella here. Maybe I should have tried to work on our relationship on the mountain, where she understood her surroundings. My father came into the kitchen and gave me a questioning look.

"I have no idea how to explain this, dad, but I love her," I said as I shook my head.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked.

"She's had a very traumatic life, I brought her here to let her see the real world and learn what choices she has in life."

"Are you one of the choices?" he asked.

"God, dad, I don't know. I want to say she's mine, but that's ridiculous. She needs to experience the world and decide if I'm what she wants. Her world was so limited, she sees me as her savior."

I knew he was keeping his real opinion to himself. He must have thought I was crazy, but he tried to be supportive, just like I knew he would. "What do you want me and your mother to do?" he asked, and I continued to shake my head.

"Just give me some space and let me work Bella into my life slowly. You'll love her too, I know you will."

He gave me a strong hug and left me to carry the wild rice and turkey up to my room. Bella was sitting on my bed, wrapped in my robe with her head down, refusing to look up at me.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked and she shook her head. "Are you mad at me?" Again, she shook her head.

I set the tray down and got on my knees to look at her face. I could see the mascara running down her cheeks and chuckled to myself. I went to my mother's bathroom and got some makeup remover wipes. I held her face gently as I cleaned the black mess off of her face.

"There's my beautiful girl," I smiled, and she smiled back at me.

I placed the tray over her and she began eating quickly. I sat and watched her, finding joy in simply watching her chew. She looked at my wall and said, "What is that?"

I looked at the television and picked up the remote and turned it on. She gasped and looked at me in surprise. She watched for an hour straight and finally turned to me and said, "You look beautiful, like all those people."

I smiled and told her she was much more beautiful than anyone on television. I moved her empty tray and she scooted over so I could sit next to her. As soon as my back was against the headboard she climbed onto my lap. I pulled her robe closed for my own sanity and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing makes sense," she said softly, as I ran my hand up and down her back.

"I know, but it will eventually. You are free to do anything you want, Bella. You can go to school, or get a job, or …"

"I want to be with you, I want to do what you do," she said with a bit of fear. I held her tightly and decided not to push her too much right now.

"Tomorrow we'll visit a doctor, just to make sure you are healthy, okay?"

"Are you coming with me?" I could hear her voice shaking so I pulled her back to look at her.

"Bella, I love you, I won't do anything to hurt you. Have you ever had a shot before?"

She nodded yes, "At the church one time, a doctor came and gave all the kids a shot."

She yawned and I realized how tired she must be from the emotional overload. I moved her off my lap and dug through my drawers to find her a long t-shirt to sleep in. I held it out and she pulled off the robe and stood to take the shirt.

I scanned her nude body and felt my heart speed up. She put the shirt over her head and stuck her arms through the sleeves. I handed her a toothbrush and she went into my bathroom to brush her teeth. I changed into some gym shorts to sleep in and took some time in the bathroom when she was done.

I left the closet light on so she wouldn't be scared and climbed into bed. I assumed Bella was asleep because she didn't move and continued to lie on her side.

I was just beginning to drift off when I heard her say, "Edward, why don't you want to touch me anymore?"

"What?" I asked, but hearing just fine.

She didn't repeat herself and I leaned over her body to see her face. I couldn't imagine how she could think I didn't want her. It was taking all the control I had to have her in my bed and wanted to believe she was all mine. But, she needed to choose to be with me and not because I was the only option in her world.

"Bella, you know how much I want you, but I need to go slow and let you feel truly free."

She rolled over onto her back and looked at me. "I like it when you touch me, it makes me feel…loved."

"A sexual relationship is a big responsibility. You've been through a lot and I'm not really sure how much you understand…."

"I understand when you touch me it makes me happy, and I want to make you happy, but I don't know how." I could see the tears forming in her eyes and I pulled her into my arms.

"Holding you like this makes me happy," I told her.

She huffed loudly and pulled away. "I don't understand things, but I'm not stupid."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said and pulled her back to me. "I never said you were stupid. I'm trying to control my desire for you. You can't imagine how much I want you."

"I think you're just saying that," she mumbled.

It was all it took to make me prove to her I needed her. I rolled over her and held her arms over her head in my hands. I kissed her with abandon and felt her come alive underneath me. She pulled her hands free and put her them in my hair as she pulled me closer, wrapping her legs around my waist and moving under me.

I tried to pull back but she arched her back and moved with me. I rolled over, placing her over me and she sat up, stripping the shirt quickly off her body. I decided right then to give her the pleasure her body was demanding without having actual intercourse.

We were moaning, and panting, and moving in rhythm as we explored each other's bodies. She watched her hands as they touched my body and it gave me heightened sensitivity sending me crying out for her. She was shaking in my arms as she tried to steady her breathing. I fell back from exhaustion and very proud of the control I had shown.

"Edward," she said softly and I looked over to see her smiling. "Can we just stay in this bed forever?"

"Absolutely," I said with my own smile.

She snuggled up to my side without putting the shirt back on and I held her as we both fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find her hair tangled around her face and I smiled. I got out of bed as gently as possible and headed down stairs to the smell of coffee. Both of my parents were at the table and anxious to speak with me.

"Edward, I spoke with Tanya and she said she came to see you but you broke up with her," my mother said in shock.

"Yes, that's right. The more time I spent with Bella the more sure I was Tanya wasn't the right woman for me."

"So, are you staying here with Bella?" my dad asked.

"No, actually I need to talk to both of you about the situation. I need to be back by Monday, but I need to leave Bella here and let her see the world a bit. I'll set her up in an apartment eventually, but she needs a little guidance first."

I could tell my parents thought I had lost my mind, but they would come to know Bella and love her as much as I do. I explained about her family and how she was very bright but didn't understand modern life. I walked through the story piece by piece as they both sat with stunned looks on their faces. When I finished talking they looked back and forth at each other and finally nodded.

"I'm taking her to a doctor today, and I need to take her shopping, she doesn't have any clothes," I told them.

"Edward, why don't you let me do it? She'll need to see a gynecologist and you won't know all the extra's she is going to need," my mom offered.

"Um…yeah, a…can you get her on the pill?" I said with an embarrassing stutter, causing my father to chuckle and my mother rolled her eyes at us both.

I actually liked the idea of my mother spending the day with Bella. I could sit with my father and put together a supply list for the winter semester, plus, my mother would have much better taste in clothes than I would.

The day was starting out great, until a soft knock on the back door brought Tanya in just as Bella came walking down the stairs in my t-shirt.

11

My mother quickly stood and welcomed both women into the kitchen. Tanya glared at me and Bella kept her head down as her hair covered her face. I felt really awkward when Tanya sat across from me and Bella came to sit on my lap.

"It's her," Bella said softly to me.

I moved her hair behind her ear and said, "Bella, this is Tanya."

"I don't want her here, she has powder," Bella said almost ready to cry.

"Powder, what does that mean?" Tanya asked, as if Bella accused her of drugs.

"She's talking about makeup, Bella doesn't use makeup, but she is going shopping with my mother today," I said as Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "So, maybe she will buy some."

"I could go with you if you like, Bella?" Tanya offered. "It is kind of my specialty."

"You're not coming?" Bella asked me, ignoring Tanya.

"You need to purchase clothes, and another woman would be a better choice than me," I told her, and she looked like she was going to cry again.

My mother came to the rescue by sitting next to us and holding Bella's hand. "Dear, Edward has some work he needs to do, but I would love to take you shopping and to the doctor. We'll have so much fun and get to know each other better."

Bella finally nodded but looked at Tanya hesitantly.

"Mother, maybe you can help Bella with some of your makeup before you go?" I didn't make the suggestion to insinuate Bella needed makeup, but I knew it would make her feel more comfortable as the day became more and more overwhelming.

"Come on sweetheart, I also have the perfect little dress that you will look lovely in," she said as she took Bella's hand and led her away.

Tanya remained and shook her head at me, "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I don't expect you to understand," I said, and got up to get more coffee.

"But I do understand, you are the consummate knight in shining armor and you found a damsel in distress. It will get old, and you will end up hurting her."

"I'm not having this discussion with you," I said adamantly. I had already saved Bella from a life of being tethered and crazy. I wasn't playing a modern version of Pygmalion; I loved this woman and wanted a relationship from the start.

I took my cup upstairs and dressed for the day. I was shocked when Bella came into the room dressed in a simple dress and the heels I bought her, but her makeup gave her a totally different look. She couldn't be mistaken for a child now and I whistled at the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"I like the powder," she said with a big smile.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to mess up your lip gloss," I told her.

"Then I don't like the lip gloss," she frowned.

"I'll kiss your neck instead," I offered, and pulled her into my arms.

"I like this the most," she said softly as she held me tight and my body reacted immediately. I arched her back as I held her to me, finding so much pleasure in just the pressure of her body against mine. I hissed against her neck and wished I never climbed out of the bed.

My mother knocked on my door and called out for Bella, so I had to release her. I kissed her forehead and said, "Have fun today."

Her eyes looked nervous but she smiled and nodded.

I worried the entire day. I debated whether to call my mother but I trusted her to call me if she felt she needed my help. It was dark when they finally returned and I sprinted to the door to see all three women loaded down with shopping bags. I could tell by the look on Bella's face she was completely overwhelmed.

I pulled her from the room and actually picked her up and carried her up the stairs to our room. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Look," she said holding out her hands for me to see her manicure and acrylic nails.

"They look beautiful," I told her, and she scrunched up her forehead as she looked at her hands. "Did you go to a spa?" I asked her.

She nodded and then held up her leg. "I'm not supposed to have hair on my legs. They put juice on to take it off, and it hurt."

"Juice?"

"No, wax, beeswax," she clarified.

"Did you like shopping?"

She stood from my lap and pulled up her dress to reveal some really expensive panties. I knew she was only showing me her purchase but she looked so hot I couldn't help but smile. Then she pulled the dress even higher to show me the matching bra she had on.

"You're driving me crazy, Bella," I said, and she dropped the dress and smiled at me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really, come here."

She walked back to the bed and stood between my legs as I let my own hands raise the dress high. I kissed her bare stomach and she giggled, causing me to pull her over me and onto the bed.

"Did you go to a doctor," I asked, wondering how to bring up the subject of birth control.

"I didn't like that," she said, and looked away from me.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I like what you do; I don't want to go there again."

"Bella, the doctor is for your health, to make sure you aren't sick and you haven't been hurt. When I touch you it is because I love you and I want to bring you pleasure."

There was a knock at the door and I climbed off the bed and helped Bella sit up before opening it. Tanya had the shopping bags and told me my mother wanted to talk with me. I felt really weird leaving my ex and my current love together in my room, but I headed downstairs to talk to my mother.

Her face was tense and she nodded for me to sit. "Edward, I really have to disapprove of you sharing a room with Bella. Emotionally she is not really a woman yet."

"I know, I'm moving very slowly with her, I promise," I assured her.

"Son, she needs to spend time with other girls and learn about her own body before she can make the decision to give herself to a man. At this point she has no idea what a relationship is. She wants to be with you because she trusts you, she feels safe with you, and she is infatuated with you."

"Mom, I know what I'm doing," I said, hoping I actually did.

"Edward, have you had sex with her?"

"Not intercourse," I said without clarifying anything else.

"Well, she thinks you have. She told the doctor she has sex with you, but when he examined her he found she was still a virgin."

"Well, maybe technically she is, but she might have been talking in generalities."

"When he explained birth control she asked him if she had a baby growing inside of her."

"Oh God," I mumbled and felt sick inside. I felt secure in my feelings because she was twenty one, but in reality she was still a child and I couldn't stomach the thought of touching her now. I felt lecherous and had an overwhelming desire to get out of there.

But I couldn't run, I had pulled her out of the world she understood and brought her into all this confusion. I looked at my mother's sad eyes and asked," What should I do?"

"Go back and leave her here with me. I'll get her a counselor and we'll work on acclimating her to this environment. Let her grow up a little and then decide if she is the woman you love."

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I wanted to know she was mine before I left, but she needed more than four days to learn who she was. I headed back upstairs and could hear Bella and Tanya talking. They were putting away all the things they bought on their shopping trip.

"If you stay as thin as you are I could get you some modeling jobs. The pay would be great and you could get your own place," Tanya told her.

"I don't know," Bella mumbled.

"Let me see you walk, here copy what I do," Tanya said.

I couldn't see what they were doing but Tanya was so impressed and complimenting Bella like crazy. They were laughing and playing around like good friends. I sat against the wall and continued listening to them. Tanya brought up the subject of me.

"Are you going to live with Edward?"

"Jacob said he could have me," Bella said, and Tanya laughed incredulously.

"Edward's a good guy, but he's still a man. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It's a big world out there and you should go experience it all," Tanya told her.

"Edward makes me happy," Bella said with a sad voice.

"Oh, believe me, I know. Edward is very good with his hands but come on, what woman can't take care of that herself?" Tanya chuckled, and I knew Bella would have no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, look," Tanya said, "You should wear this tomorrow, Edward loves the color dark blue and it would look great against your pale skin."

"Blue? Dark blue," Bella cried, and I heard a crashing noise.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Tanya cried out.

I jumped up and just as I reached for the doorknob I heard Bella scream. I rushed into the room and found her against the wall with my lamp on the floor. She was curled into a ball and hitting her head with her fists.

"Bella," I called softly to her and I knelt in front of her. I held my hands out without actually touching her.

She looked at me with tears running down her face. "He took the blue robe," she said in hysterics.

"I know, I got it back and I found you, remember?"

"I only want you to touch me, not him," she said as she moved into my arms.

I had to realize she was not only cut off from the world but she had been assaulted. I couldn't fix her just by loving her, I needed to distance myself and let her not only grow, but heal.

I held her tightly against my chest and ran my hand down her hair to soothe her. "He'll never touch you again, Bella, I promise."

Tanya left the room and I moved to sit against the wall and held her in my lap. I was so torn, I wanted to spend forever with her in my arms, but she needs to learn who she is and what she wants in life. I didn't know how to explain all of that to her, either.

"Bella," I said and my voice broke. She raised her head and looked at me in fear. "Did you have fun at all today?"

She nodded but her eyes continued to look terrified. Seeing me emotional was scaring her and I needed to be strong, for her.

"I need to go back and teach. My mother would love to have you stay here, in my room. Would you like that?"

"I don't want the rope. I won't run away," she said in a hushed whisper. I closed my eyes and held her tighter.

"No, love, no rope," I said softly.

"Edward, can we take a bath?"

"I'll make you one with lots of bubbles, okay?"

"You don't want to get in with me?" Her voice was so sad and I wanted nothing more than to hold her nude body in my arms and bring us both pleasure before leaving, but I knew better. I couldn't pretend she was making the choice to love me. I was simply another candy to her.

I didn't answer and headed into the bathroom. She pulled off her dress and followed me. I made a hot bath and when she struggled to take off the bra I reached out and turned her and unfastened the clasp. She stepped into the water and then looked at me.

I knelt onto my knees and she finally sat in the water. I took a wash rag and ran it down her arms. She sighed loudly and lowered herself deeper into the water giving my eyes a much needed reprieve from her breasts.

"Edward, tell me what you want me to do, so when you come back I don't have to see your face look like this," she said, as she ran a wet finger down my cheek.

"I need you to find out who Bella is," I said, and saw confusion spread across her face. "Read books, meet people, experience the city, and find what makes you happy."

"You make me happy," she said softly.

"I hope so, Bella, I truly hope so."

I stood and set a towel on the counter and left the room. I could hear her soft cries and I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I found my parents and told them I was leaving now. I didn't tell them I knew there was no way I could deny Bella if I stayed. I loved her and desired her too much to be the man I should be.

"Son, I'll help her," Esme said.

"Thanks, mom," I answered trying to keep my composure.

I walked out of the house and headed to the airport. I had no idea what to expect when I returned for Thanksgiving. I hoped to find a woman who was secure in her decisions and understood everything the world could offer her.

I was naïve and stupid. I left a child and hoped a woman would be waiting for me to return. If I had it to do over again I would have left her on the mountain, telling her there was nothing the world had to offer her. I would have left her a child and tried to become the boy she needed. Instead, I ruined her.

12

I showed up for class the next morning, exhausted and already missing Bella more than I thought possible. Alice smiled widely when I walked into the room but her smile faded as I walked to my desk and told the kids to prepare for a geography test.

I was stern throughout the day and passed my bad mood onto the students. When it was time for them to leave I actually said, "Put your things away and get out."

Alice waited for the room to clear before walking up to say, "I don't know what's up your ass but don't blame the kids for your pissy mood."

I never expected the wife of the preacher to speak that way and it shocked me. I looked at her with wide eyes and then began laughing. She quickly laughed too and began apologizing.

"No, don't," I told her. "You are right. I'm just really feeling sorry for myself and I need to grow up."

"How's Bella?" she asked, and I could tell how she tightened her lips she was trying not to say something.

"I left her with my mother. She feels Bella is still too much of a child and I need to stay away and let her grow up a bit."

"I think I like your mother," she smiled.

"God, Alice, was I wrong to take her away from here?"

"If you hope to have a future with her, it had to be done. You can't be her teacher and hope to be equals in a relationship, but Edward, have faith," she said and gave me a hug.

Everything changed for me the next day; I was a totally different teacher. I put everything I had into my students and spent every spare hour working on lesson plans and worksheets. The days were moving quickly and I refused to count down the days until Thanksgiving.

I hadn't counted on the horrible snowstorms which hit the mountain with a vengeance. We were basically cut off from the world. Most of the students had to come to school on horseback or trudge through the snow with snowshoes.

It was impossible to keep the class moving at the same pace. I constantly had to repeat lessons and my frustration was growing. When Thanksgiving came we were snowed in, without cell coverage, or mail service.

I knew my mother would check out the weather and maybe Bella could fill her in on the snow season, but I was dying to see Bella again. I dreamed of her, made plans for us, and even considered buying a ring to propose. I would wake up thinking I heard Bella crying and it drove me crazy that I couldn't call her.

By Christmas I was heartbroken. I couldn't get off the mountain and I felt like a prisoner in my own cabin. Luckily, Alice and Jasper had me over on Christmas Eve. Emmett and Rosalie came too and we had a very nice dinner party.

"You look so cute pregnant," Alice said to Rosalie.

"I have three and a half months left. The midwife hasn't been able to visit in awhile but I feel good," Rosalie reported.

"When the roads clear I want to take you to the city and have a sonogram. It will show you the sex of the baby and make sure everything is good," Alice offered.

"No, that must cost a lot of money," Rosalie said, but her disappointment was evident.

"No, it won't cost you a dime. If we go the right day when they are doing it for free, you won't have to pay."

I gave Alice a sideways glance and knew she was planning on paying. She liked Rosalie and wanted to help her, just as I wanted to help Bella.

"When do the roads usually clear?" I asked, trying not to let my disappointment show.

"We usually get a March thaw, but it really depends on when the plows come up here," Emmett said and I took a big sip of my wine.

My festive mood slowly waned and I tried to drink myself into feeling better. I was angry at myself for making my friends carry a drunk home and spent most of Christmas day trying to get rid of my hangover.

By that night I was given a Christmas miracle. My phone had two bars and I prayed as I dialed my home number.

"Edward," my mother answered anxiously.

"I hope I don't lose the call, Merry Christmas," I replied.

"Oh son, we have been so worried about you."

"I'm good, the roads are covered in snow and I can't get out just yet. I hope you and dad are having a wonderful Christmas. I hope to make it home soon, how's Bella?"

I wondered if I had shown enough family concern before mentioning Bella, but I didn't know how long the call would last and I wanted any bit of information about her I could get.

"She moved into an apartment with some other girls. She actually lives just bellow Tanya, but I don't get to see her much," my mom said giving me cause for worry.

"How is she acclimating?" I asked with a nervous voice I hoped my mother didn't pick up on.

"It's been tough, your father gave her a job in his office and Tanya has gotten her some modeling jobs, just local stuff, but she is making good money."

"Does she ask about me?" I asked sounding pathetic.

"Often son," my father added letting me know he was on the line.

"Can you give me her cell number?" I asked, and he began looking through his cell phone.

I got 8 1 5 before I lost the call. I screamed out in frustration and moved around the cabin, holding the phone high trying to find service. I finally threw the phone onto my bed in anger.

The waiting was driving me insane and I had to admit a part of me was terrified she would find someone else she loved more. I didn't want to even think about it, I had to believe she was studying hard and waiting for me to come for her.

In February we had a string of warm days and some plows finally made their way up the mountain. I asked Alice to take my class for a week and followed the plows back down. I was beyond excited and couldn't wait to land in Chicago.

I called my mother and told her I was in town but stopping by Bella's apartment. She told me which one was hers and I ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. I knocked on the door several times and a young woman covered in tattoos and piercings opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Bella," I said, and she nodded before telling me her roommates were out for the evening. She gave me directions to a club just off Navy Pier and I sped off to find her.

I entered the dark club to the beat of loud music. It took a bit for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. I sat at the bar and ordered a beer while my eyes scanned the place for Bella. My eyes were drawn to a group of girls dancing on the stage.

I saw one girl turn toward the bar as she continued dancing provocatively. I almost choked on my beer; it was Bella, wearing tight jeans and a very tiny shirt, exposing her white, very thin, stomach. Her hair was layered and highlighted with blonde streaks. She had on way too much makeup; her eyes were circled with black eyeliner and thick blue shadow covered her eyelids.

I stood and walked up to a pillar to lean against it and continued to watch her. She was drinking shots and had three in just the short time I was watching. She laughed often and seemed to be enjoying herself. When men approached the girls they were quickly discouraged, bringing me a small amount of relief.

I watched her raise her hands in the air as her head fell back with her eyes closed, then slowly her arms lowered as she ran her hands down her body. I let my eyes follow and continued down her long legs. Suddenly her movement stopped and I looked back up her body to see her eyes staring right at me.

She was frozen and there was nothing on her face to tell me she was happy to see me. Her face remained blank and only her still body told me she knew who I was. I brought my beer to my lips and took a drink as I stared in her eyes. I was consumed with lust for her but she didn't give me a sign to move forward.

Right at that moment a woman approached me and asked if she could buy me a drink. I tried to smile and be polite. I thanked her for the offer but told her I was on my way out and couldn't drink any further. She handed me a card with her number and left me alone.

I looked back up at Bella, but she was gone. I checked the entire bar and couldn't find her anywhere. I drove back to her apartment and knocked several times but nobody answered. I finally sat against the door and waited. I dozed off several times but any noise woke me right up.

Finally, at two in the morning the elevator opened and Bella stepped out. She was holding her jacket in her hands and her face was flushed from dancing all night. When she saw me at the door she stopped walking and looked around nervously.

"I only want to talk, Bella," I assured her.

She let her head drop but her bangs left her without a curtain of hair to hide behind. I slowly stood and took a step towards her but she backed up.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked in shock.

"I couldn't do it," she said softly, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Can we go inside, or somewhere we can talk?" I asked her.

She suddenly looked right at me and raised her chin in defiance. "No, Edward, we can't. I want you to leave."

I felt like I had been punched in the chest. I had dreamed of holding her for five months and she was sending me away. I assumed she met someone and I was too late. I wanted a chance to fight for her, but I would be leaving soon and he would be able to keep her.

I felt rejected, and angry, and scared to death that I lost her forever. I tried to think of something to say that would change her mind instantly and return to the place where she wanted me to hold her and make her feel loved. The thought she had been in another man's arms hit me like a brick and I had to get out of there.

I nodded and lowered my head to walk past her, hoping she would jump into my arms and tell me it was all a joke. I drove home and tried to sleep, but my mind was racing with all the mistakes I had made. When I heard my mother head downstairs to make the morning coffee, I followed.

I sat at the table and waited for her full attention before I asked about Bella.

"Edward, she's had a very hard time adjusting. She wanted to take some classes but she didn't understand so many things. She can't type and she doesn't understand how to find information. She felt like a failure and sunk into a deep depression."

"Does she have a therapist?" I asked, realizing I left everyone else to help her, not me.

"Yes, but honey, she doesn't even know what happened to her parents or why she was kept by that other man. We couldn't reach you…"

"I am such an idiot," I said angrily.

"Edward, stop. Tanya got her involved in modeling and she has done really well with it. She has friends and roommates now."

"And men?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know about that. I meet her for lunch once in awhile but we haven't discussed any men. I doubt she would be comfortable bringing up the subject with me."

"When's your next lunch?"

"I could set it up for tomorrow, would you like to come?" she asked with sad eyes.

"No, I want to be the only one there, where and what time?"

My mother didn't answer and gave me a long look before finally sighing and shaking her head.

"Mom, I just want to talk to her. I want to make sure she is okay, I feel responsible and I need to hear from her that she is okay," I begged.

"Fine, we meet at the little café next to the art museum at eleven."

I showed up early and sat with my back against the wall around the booth. She would have to walk to the table before seeing it wasn't Esme waiting for her. I had brought a present with me and had it sitting on the cushion where she would sit.

The hostess brought her to the table and she began sitting before she looked at the other side of the table. She gasped and her face went pale.

"Hello, Bella, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

13

She was wearing less make up but her cheeks were hollow and she looked too thin. At first glance she looked nothing like the girl I saved in the fall, but her eyes were still haunting. They showed the fear she had carried for too long. She looked so tired and the dark circles under her eyes told me she stayed out too late.

She picked up the present and sat it on the table and took her seat. The waitress walked up and handed us a menu and set some water on the table. Bella immediately took a long drink and I could see her hands shaking.

"Bella, look at me," I said softly, and her eyes slowly rose to look at mine.

"Please talk to me, tell me if you're happy, and if I'm too late," I begged.

"Too late?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"My feelings haven't changed for you, but I think yours have," I said as I tried to swallow.

"What do you want to hear, Edward? I have never felt so stupid in my life, and not because I didn't understand this world, but because I thought I understood you. You made me feel stupid."

"I had to give you a choice, I couldn't assume…"

"Fine, I don't choose you, may I leave?"

I was sick to my stomach and I could only nod. She stood and I finally asked what my heart wanted to know.

"Are you involved with anyone?"

She bit her lip and tried to keep the tears from coming but she failed. She finally turned to look right at me and said, "Why would you think anyone would want what you didn't?"

She stormed off and I was stunned by her words. I jumped up and ran out the door after her. She was walking quickly down the sidewalk and I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Are you saying I didn't want you?" I asked incredulously.

"I trusted you completely. I threw myself at you, but you didn't want me," she accused.

"Are you insane?" I yelled. "It took everything I had to keep my hands off of you."

"Why, you don't keep your hands off a woman you love?"

"You were not ready for a sexual relationship. You were too young and I did the right thing by resisting you."

"Too young?" she screamed. "Girls have children at fifteen where I come from. I knew I loved you and I knew I wanted you to love me. Why do you get to decide for me?"

"Because I wanted to do the right thing by letting you see the world and then decide," I said to defend myself.

"I didn't want the world, I wanted you, but you left me without even saying goodbye," she said as she began to cry.

My heart was pounding and my stomach lurched. I was desperate to find some way to make her understand but all I could do was tell her the truth. "I couldn't say goodbye, it would have been too hard," I said honestly.

"Again, you get to decide?" she said angrily.

"God, Bella, I did the best I could."

"Well, I found someone who could do better," she said to send my world crashing around me.

I stood in silence as I watched her walk away. I fell back against the wall and watched the traffic inch by, fighting to move forward in the crushing crowd of cars. I wanted to believe this was all a dream and that Bella was waiting for me in my cabin watching a video and asking for candy.

The waitress walked up to me and handed me the gift we had left at the table. I took it in my hands without saying a word and walked away. I drove to Bella's apartment and set it by the door and got in the elevator to leave. When the doors opened in the lobby Tanya was waiting to get in.

"Edward, I didn't know you were home. How are you?" She smiled and touched my arm lightly.

I took a deep breath; the last thing I wanted was Tanya comforting me over Bella. "I want to thank you Tanya, for helping Bella find work," I said instead of answering her question.

"Um…yeah…I feel really awful about that," she said as her head fell.

"Why, I thought she was having some success?" I asked in a panic.

"Oh yeah, a lot of success, but I didn't realize she wouldn't know how to…resist…the dangerous side of that world."

"What do you mean, has anyone hurt her?"

"No, she…well, I mean a lot of the girls do it….but she got involved right away….um…"

"What Tanya?" I yelled at her. My patience was long gone and I needed her to just spit it out.

"She's really into coke and pills, she told me someone offered her candy and she took it."

My heart dropped in my chest. Of course she would take it if they called it candy and I wasn't here to help her understand the difference. I immediately thought of her new guy, and wondered why he wasn't helping her, unless he was the problem.

"Who is she dating?" I asked Tanya.

"I don't know, I really don't see her much anymore. She hangs with her roommates and they're not the type of girls I want to associate with," she said softly.

"Did you tell my parents?" I asked, wondering who all knew what was going on.

"No," she said, and lowered her head. She finally looked up at me with tears in her eyes and admitted, "I was jealous, Edward. A part of me wanted her to fail, but I never did anything to hurt her, I swear."

I realized I was the one hurting everybody. I was selfish and thought my decisions were best, never taking into account anyone else's feelings. I gave Tanya a hug and whispered in her ear, "You are a wonderful woman, Tanya, I hope some man truly appreciates you."

She hugged me tightly and said, "Thank you, Edward, it means more coming from you."

I made the decision right then and there to do what I had planned on the mountain. I was going to kidnap Bella, only this time I was taking her home, not to my home, but to hers. I had to find some way to fix what I had done to her and hope she would someday understand.

I spent the rest of the day purchasing clothes and items she would need and made sure the roads were still open so I could get back up the mountain. I called a doctor and asked about dealing with withdrawals and bought the things he suggested. I had everything packed and ready before kissing my parents goodbye and heading out to find Bella.

I tried her apartment but nobody answered so I headed back to the club. It was still early and a waitress told me Bella and her friends usually showed up around ten. I drank club soda and waited while staring at the door.

When she walked through the door, her eyes covered in dark makeup again, and a shirt that dipped in the front to her navel. I sat my glass down and walked forcefully toward her. She saw me coming and headed back out the door, it was perfect.

I pushed open the door and followed her as she walked quickly down the sidewalk. When I was within arms reach of her she abruptly stopped and spun around to face me.

"What do you want Edward?" she said angrily.

I grabbed her around the hips and lifted her over my shoulder as I continued walking. She tensed and tried to pull away but she was way too thin to fight me. "What are you doing?" she yelled, but I refused to answer.

When we reached my rental car I tossed her inside and walked around to get in the drivers side. She reached over and hit me with her fists several times but it didn't even phase me. "Let me out," she demanded, and I finally turned to address her.

"Just sit there and shut up," I yelled.

Her eyes grew large and she let her head fall in the familiar way. My heart tightened but I refused to fall for anything until I had her safely out of here. She looked shocked to see I drove to the airport and looked at me in confusion. I think she thought I was making her drop me off or something.

"Get out," I said, as I held open her door.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a much softer voice.

"We, sweetheart, we are going somewhere," I finally admitted and her jaw set in anger.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said as she crossed her arms and I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

I gave a man a hundred dollar bill to take care of our luggage and he handed me our boarding passes. I was a bit worried about security, but Bella didn't understand enough about travelling to ask for help. I pulled her into a gift shop and purchased a Chicago sweatshirt and threw it at her.

"Put this on, and for God's sake, burn that shirt," I said, as I scanned her body.

She pulled the sweatshirt over the one she was wearing and began to cry softly. I forced myself to look away. I would try to soothe her on the flight, but I had to remain strong for now.

"Do you have anything in your pockets?"

"Like what?" she asked softly.

"You know damn well what," I said and began sticking my hand in her jeans. I pulled out a small pill and quickly crushed it with my shoe. "And just so you know, it isn't candy," I said harshly, and she cried harder.

"Jesus, Bella, you are a smart girl, what were you thinking?" I said as I shook my head.

"I'm not smart," she cried in a whisper.

"Bullshit, you just didn't give yourself enough time to find out. You can learn anything you want. You're Bella Swan, you survived alone for two years, you lived on the end of a rope and in a cage and you learned to escape, you fought off the James boy and hurt him, and you stole my heart, don't tell me you are not smart."

At that moment they began boarding the flight so I took hold of her hand and led her onto the plane. She sat next to me and never tried to let go of my hand. When the plane took off she leaned onto my shoulder and fell asleep. I stared at her skeletal hands and thin legs hoping I got to her soon enough.

When we landed I waited for everyone to file off the plane before waking Bella. She looked so out of it and leaned on me to walk to baggage claim. I held her in front of me and let her lay her head on my chest as we waited for our bags and my boxes.

She finally raised her head and looked around for a restroom. I watched her enter a door close to where I stood and she didn't return until I had the entire luggage stacked on a cart. She came back to where I waited and seemed fidgety or nervous.

She put her sunglasses on, even though it was still dark outside. We walked to my jeep and after loading everything into the back I pulled her around to look at me. I raised her glasses and saw her eyes were dilated and shaky.

"Damn it," I yelled at her. "What did you take?"

She pulled back and tried to look away so I placed her in the jeep and then dug some pajama bottoms from one of the bags and said, "Put these on, and give me your jeans."

"No," she said with a shaky voice so I reached out and grabbed the waist of her jeans and began undoing them. She fought for a second and finally began helping me remove them. I found a small pocket on the inside of the jeans filled with little pills.

I kneeled next to her seat and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. She was crying softly and I handed her the pajama bottoms. "Bella, you're better than this. You don't have to love me, but God, please love yourself."

She pulled her legs up, resting her feet on the seat and hid her face in her knees. I shut the door and walked around to my side feeling so helpless and so angry at myself. I sat on the seat and turned to look at her.

"This was the last thing I ever expected, Bella. I refuse to let you throw your life away this way; I would have left you tied to Jacob if I thought this would happen."

"You don't understand," she said softly.

"You're right, I don't," I said as I rubbed my eyes with my fingers.

"I pretended to be stupid for so long, only to realize I really was," she said, as tears fell from her eyes.

I watched her until she finally raised her eyes and looked at me. I could tell she was high and shook my head, "We'll talk about this later. I'm taking you home to my cabin and I'm going to get you cleaned up. When you're clear we will discuss this further."

I started the jeep and headed up the mountain. I drove through a McDonald's drive-thru and ordered her some food for breakfast. She ate a few bites but didn't finish it. I reached in my jacket and pulled out a candy bar and held it out to her. She smiled softly and took it from my hand.

"Will you promise me one thing?" I asked with my own smile.

"What?" She asked as she opened the candy and looked at me with suspicion.

"Never take candy from anyone, except me," I said in a huff.

She smiled widely and turned to look out the window, "Yeah, you'll be my only dealer."

14

It was close to noon when we arrived at my cabin. Bella was coming down from her pill and she was having a hard time staying awake. I began unloading the boxes and suitcases and told her to shower and get in bed. She gave me a sneer at the mention of a shower so I clarified.

"Get that shit off your face, you look like a hooker," I said without remorse.

"Then don't look at me," she said angrily.

"You're going to crash soon and I don't want that crap on my sheets," I said back.

"Too damn bad," she said and walked over to lie on my bed.

I stomped over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, before grabbing her by the arm and easily picking her up and depositing her into the tub, right on her ass. She screamed and spit as the water hit her right in the face. I reached for a wash cloth and the soap and began scrubbing her face.

She was too tiny and too thin to fight me off so she gave in and waited until I was finished before pulling the wet sweatshirt off and throwing it at me. Her risqué shirt was clinging to her body showing her breast clearly and I had to force myself to look away.

I placed a towel on the counter and put her new robe I purchased on the bed with clean underwear. I continued putting all the supplies I bought away, and was only vaguely aware of her dressing and getting into bed. I grabbed a water bottle and walked over to the bed and ordered her to take a drink.

"Why are you being so mean?" she asked as she glared at me.

"Because I am so pissed," I admitted.

"You're pissed?" she yelled incredulously. "I should be the one who is pissed; you lied and said I was free."

"Don't pull that with me," I yelled back. "You were free and began taking all that shit to truly be a prisoner. You're going to be hurting really badly, love, and I'm going to get you through it. So cut the crocodile tears and listen to what I tell you to do. You may just live through it."

She reached out with a shaky hand and took the bottle from my hand. She took a sip and looked at me with such fear. I couldn't help myself and ran my finger down her gaunt cheek. "God, Bella, you have no idea how special you are," I whispered.

"Edward, I'm scared," she admitted in just a whisper.

I sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "I'm going to help you," I promised.

She threw her arms around my neck and held on tightly sending my heart into my throat. I rocked her back and forth as she cried and I knew hard times and harsh words were heading for us, but I wasn't going to stop until she was well.

She finally fell asleep and slept through most of the day. I didn't let Alice know I was back, I was sure Jasper would see my jeep if he went for a morning run, but I wanted to keep everything quiet for now.

I made a thick stew and put out some rolls to rise, hoping Bella would be able eat something when she woke up. I began reading some of the books I bought on addiction and simply waited.

It was after eight when she finally stirred. She sat up and looked around a bit before pulling herself out of bed and heading into the bathroom. When she returned she asked for her purse but I only shook my head.

"I need my allergy medication," she said with groggy eyes.

"Nope," I said adamantly.

"At least let me have my aspirin," she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Nope," I repeated.

"You are such an ass," she said and headed back to bed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Don't talk to me," she yelled.

I sighed loudly and stood to walk over to her. "Don't make me spoon feed you like baby, sit up and I'll get you some food."

"I don't want anything," she said, but watched me to see if I was going to make good on my threat.

"You're going to get dry heaves if you don't eat," I said, and she looked a bit confused. I grabbed a dictionary and threw it onto the bed. "Look it up, you're not stupid."

"I liked you so much better when you found me repulsive," she said as she pushed to book off the bed.

I moved closer to her with a wild manor. "And what moment, of what day, would that have been?" I asked angrily.

"It tended to be more of a nighttime issue," she said defensively.

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about. I wanted you from the moment I saw you standing by the tree watching me at the school and that was when I thought you were a teen. I fought my physical feelings for you every single moment I spent with you. It drives me insane to see you lying in my bed right now and know I have to keep my hands off of you."

I walked away so she couldn't see the pain I felt from her assumption. I made her a bowl of stew and a roll with jam. I put it on a tray with some milk and brought it over to her. At first I thought she was shaking from emotion but soon realized it was from withdrawals. I took the spoon from her hand and fed her a few bites before holding her glass of milk to her lips.

She ate half the roll and finally pushed my hand away. I took the tray back to the kitchen and brought her a large bowl. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Everything you ate is going to come back up, try to hit the bowl," I said nonchalantly.

Her eyes grew large and she held the bowl in her shaky hands. I sat on my sofa and had to close my eyes for a bit. I was running on adrenalin and fading quickly. She watched me for a few minutes and finally scooted over.

"Edward, come sleep in your bed. I'm not going anywhere," she said.

I walked over and collapsed on my bed as I groaned loudly. She reached over and ran her fingers through my hair and I smiled with pure happiness. My body began to relax and I was just on the verge of sleep when I heard her vomiting in the bowl.

I jumped up and got her a wet cloth. She was sweating profusely and shaking violently. I dumped the bowl in the toilet and washed it out in the sink before wiping down her face. I sat the bowl next to her and climbed back into the bed and pulled her into my arms. I held her as she went from shivers to night sweats. I kissed her head and spoke softly to her.

"You can do this, Bella. It will be over soon and only wonderful things are waiting for you."

"P..p…please…I..I..I nnneed a pill," she begged.

"No, love, no."

She began to cry and I held her tighter. Her chills were so constant I finally filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. I stripped down to my boxers and removed her robe before placing us both in the water. I held her tightly and felt her finally begin to stop shaking. I reached for the bottled water and had her take a drink.

She rested against my chest and I ran my fingers gently down her arms as I closed my eyes and rested a bit. I don't know how long we were in the bath. I woke up when she jumped from the water and began vomiting in the toilet. I got out and wrapped a towel around her bony body before drying off myself.

When she finished I brought her back to the bed and put one of my shirts on her, leaving her without panties. She pulled into a ball and I dragged the covers over her. I put on some sweatpants and made a fire in the fireplace before getting back into bed.

She fell asleep and was so under she didn't stir when I pulled her into my arms. I fell asleep to the sound of her light snoring and my complete exhaustion put me into a deep sleep. I heard a knock on the door in my dreams but I couldn't respond. Suddenly, Bella was shaking me and calling my name.

"Edward, someone is at the door," she whispered in fear.

"Yeah, okay," I said trying to force myself to wake up.

I stumbled out of bed and opened the door, hissing at the bright light coming into the cabin.

"I didn't know you were back," Jasper said.

"Shit, you run in the snow," I exclaimed knowing it wasn't the way I should address a man of the cloth.

He chuckled and said, "Are you teaching today, Alice had plans already."

"No, I need her to finish the week. I have something to take care of," I said and he looked past me over to the lump in my bed.

I sighed loudly and finally said, "It's Bella, I need to get her put back together."

Jaspers eyes rose in shock and asked, "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, pray for her," I said trying to be cynical.

"I can send Alice by, if it will help," he offered as I shook my head.

"Give me until the weekend, we've got some heavy stuff to work through."

He nodded and turned to continue his run as I made my way back to the bed. Bella came out from under the covers and looked at me. Her eyelids were heavy and she was very pale. I began climbing out of the bed to make her some food, but she pulled me back to her side.

"Don't go," she said softly.

"I need to feed you, it will help with the withdrawals," I explained, but she put her head on my chest and began running her hand down my bare stomach. I finally placed my hand on top of hers and held it still.

"Bella, don't," I said softly, but I could hear the pain in my own voice.

She raised her head to look at me and moved to lay her weightless body on mine. I couldn't force my hands to remain still and they moved with a will of their own. I felt her bony spine under the thin tee and when my hands reached her bottom I felt bare flesh.

I sighed and shut my eyes as my hands pulled her into me. She put her mouth on mine and I kissed her the way I had been dreaming about for months. Her hands were in my hair and she was breathing loudly.

"I need to feed you," I said, with much difficulty against her mouth.

"No, you need to please me," she said back and I rolled her onto her back as I pushed into her. She wrapped her legs around me and arched her back with passion.

I was totally out of my mind, reveling in the feeling of her in my arms when she whispered in my ear, "I'll do whatever you want, if you give me one of my pills."

I instantly pulled out of her arms and fell onto my back as I tried to control my panting. She sat up and gave me such a hurt expression but my anger won over my sympathy.

"Is that what you are now, a whore for pills?" I asked angrily.

"It is my life, I can do what I want," she screamed.

I got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to make some food. She jumped up and followed and I could see the goose bumps on her legs from the cold. She folded her arms in an attempt to keep warm but her lips were already shivering.

"Go take a hot bath, while I make food," I instructed.

"I don't want food, I want my pills," she demanded.

"No," I screamed loudly, and she jumped from the surprise of my voice. I was angry and disgusted by the lengths she was willing to go to in order to get high. I wanted her to want me because she was free to choose me.

She began to cry and I had to turn away so I wouldn't fall for her hysterics, I got the eggs from the refrigerator and a bowl from the cabinet. She stood there shivering so I grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her.

"What would your guy think of you offering me sex for drugs?" I asked her in disgust.

"He would think you are an idiot for turning down my offer," she said with a tight jaw.

"Well, than you need a new guy, because if you were mine and you offered some man that proposition, I'd kill the bastard."

"I thought you were opposed to having sex with me, not opposed to all men having sex with me," she said in anger and left the room.

I leaned against the counter and tried to steady myself. I was tired, grumpy, and wanting her so badly I had to focus just to remain in the kitchen. I could hear the bath running and I continued on with making French toast.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed in some baggy clothes, I motioned for her to come to the table to eat. I was happy to see her making more of an effort to eat the food in front of her. I knew it would most likely come back up, but at least she was getting something into her emaciated body.

"One more day, and you should pretty much turn the corner," I said with a mouthful of food.

"And then I can leave?" she asked in fear. I wasn't sure if it was fear for leaving or fear I would make her stay.

"And then we need to have a talk," I said softly. Her eyes held mine for a few seconds and she went back to eating.

I cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed my laptop and the movie 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. I set everything up on my bed and handed her the bowl again. She groaned and reached out to take it. I fell asleep after only five minutes into the movie, but she continued to watch until the end.

I felt her leave the bed and watched her walk into the bathroom. She was in there a long time and came out holding her lower stomach. I climbed out of bed and grabbed the bottle of Kaopectate and a spoon.

"Here, this will help," I said, pouring some on the spoon and putting it in her mouth. She took it willingly and lay back onto the pillow looking very worn out.

"Do you want me to put on another movie?" I asked before yawning.

"Do you have any adult ones?" she asked, and I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I do, but let's go for some rated R ones first," I laughed and she smiled.

"How about 'Chocolate.'"

"What is with you and candy?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I teased, and she reached out with her foot and kicked me.

"This is a love story, not a story about candy," I said and put the disk in the laptop.

She watched the movie and I watched her. Her movements were more normal, not frantic or lethargic and I could tell the poison was leaving her system. She sighed at several points in the movie and when I began playing with her hair she scooted closer to me.

I was trying to come up with a way to tell her I wanted her to stay here with me. I wanted her to isolate herself from the world and be happy in the small environment which had enslaved her for so long. The bigger world was dangerous and I feared for her safety.

I finally decided to bring it up by offering to educate her myself. I could help her get her GED and teach her how to use a computer and type. I waited patiently for the movie to end.

15

When the movie ended she looked up and smiled. I automatically smiled back and felt my desire for her growing. Her eyes were clear and the darkness underneath was fading. I stood and held out my hand for hers and she hesitantly took it. I led her to the kitchen and made her a couple of rolls with jelly.

We both stood against the counter, eating our rolls, and I finally said, "Let's get dressed warmly and take a short walk."

I handed her the snowsuit and the boots I bought for her. She looked at them and began to laugh, "You know, Edward, you don't have to buy everything in pink."

I realized I had been picking most of the items in pink, thinking it was a girl's color and since I was buying for a girl I naturally picked that color. I laughed and shook my head as I chastised myself. "I have gloves, but now I don't want to give them to you," I teased. "What is your favorite color?"

"I like dark red, kind of a burgundy color," she said without giving it much thought.

"What about food?"

She smiled and said, "Candy," and then winked at me. Her playfulness was making my heart pound quickly and I couldn't help the smile across my face.

"Do you have a middle name?" I asked deciding to find out as much about her as I could in case Alice brought it up again.

"Marie," she said softly. "What about you?"

"Anthony," I said and she smiled.

We walked outside into the bright sunshine and both of us quickly covered our eyes. I ran back in for sunglasses as she waited on the porch. We walked for about fifteen minutes when her pace began to slow so we headed back toward the cabin.

"Bella, can I ask you about your boyfriend?" I said hesitantly.

She didn't answer, but since she didn't say no I continued on. "Is he part of the problem with the pills, I mean, does he get them for you?"

"No," she said softly.

"Does he know you take them?" I pushed.

She began biting her lip and looking away from me. I knew it was uncomfortable for her but I wasn't about to let the subject drop.

"Look," she said and pulled my arm to a stop. "I don't have a boyfriend. I just said that so you would leave me alone."

"Oh, okay," I said, and began walking again. Her words stung and I began to lose hope she would be willing to stay here with me. I also knew she had money now and could leave as soon as she could find a way down the mountain. She would go right back to the pills and I had to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Bella, do you want an education?" I asked her out of the blue.

She didn't answer and when I looked over at her, she was trying not to cry. I stopped walking and turned her to look at me. "I'm a teacher," I said softly. "I could help you, if you want."

"Edward, I tried to learn things in Chicago. People were nice to me, but I didn't understand what they were telling me. It was easy to learn how to party and learn how to walk in clothes, everything else was too hard."

"I'll help you understand things, love. I want to help you use your mind, because you are such a bright woman. I can be a good friend to you, if you want."

"I'm so tired," she said in almost a whisper so I put my arm around her and began walking faster to the cabin.

She leaned her body against mine and I held her with both arms as I walked. She let her head rest against me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I was almost carrying her by the time we made it back and was angry for taking her so far. I sat her on the sofa and pulled off her gloves before blowing onto her cold fingers.

I left her in the snowsuit as I made a fire and boiled some water for tea. I finally came back and began removing the thick clothing so I could wrap her in a blanket. Her lips were shivering and I held her head in my hands, overcome with emotion for her, and leaned in to still her lips with mine.

Her cold hands came instantly around my neck as she leaned forward, making the kiss more aggressive. She moved off the couch and slid down to sit on my thighs, trapped between my body and the sofa. My pants tightened and I pulled her to where my body wanted her the most. We both moaned loudly and I moved to her neck when her head fell back.

"Bella," I said against her soft skin, "I'm not giving you the pills."

She grabbed my hair harshly and pulled my head back. Her eyes looked wild and she was gasping for air. "Shut up," she said, and kissed me as if my mouth was made of candy.

I ran my hands up the back of her shirt and her skin felt so warm. I was debating with myself on how to proceed. I wanted to rip her clothes off and have her right there on the floor. I had been dreaming of the day we would actually have intercourse and this was nothing close to what I had fantasized about. I always envisioned us taking it slow and romantic, but hell, she was right here and it would be so easy to just go crazy.

I began to notice her skin becoming clammy and damp. I pulled back to see beads of sweat across her forehead. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"NO," she said forcefully. "I'm not okay, I need a pill and you seem to think it would be better for my health to screw me, instead of letting me take just one little pill."

"You slid onto my lap, if you recall," I said angrily and pushed her away.

"You kissed me, first," she pointed out.

"I was trying to stop you from shivering."

"How is getting me all excited supposed to help?" she yelled at me.

I stood and walked to the kitchen to make the tea so she couldn't see my smile. I loved that I was able to get her excited. It gave me hope and quite frankly it made me a bit nervous for nightfall. If we kissed like that in the bed, there was nothing that would make me strong enough to let her out of my arms.

She walked into the restroom and splashed cold water on her face. When she came back she sat down and huffed loudly as she folded her arms. "I'm so bored," she said for my benefit.

"Read a book," I suggested.

"Shut up," she screamed, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh really," I laughed, "Would you like to tell me who you were talking to?"

"Don't speak to me," she screamed and slid down onto the couch so just the top of her head was sticking over the top.

I laughed loudly, purposely trying to bug her and then said, "I was going to give you a candy bar, but I'll just eat it myself."

"You can stick the candy bar up your ass," she said hatefully, only making me laugh harder.

I walked over to hand her a cup of tea and saw she was crying. "Bella, here, take the tea. I promise it will make you feel better."

She glared at me and finally said, "I want the candy bar."

"Fine, let's play a game and if you win, you get the candy," I suggested.

"What kind of game?"

"I say a word and you tell me the meaning."

"I don't understand," she said softly.

"Like this, what does the word, courageous, mean?"

She narrowed her eyes like she was expecting a joke and said, "It means you're being brave."

"Excellent, you get a point," I said, and handed her the cup of tea.

Her mouth twitched, like she wanted to smile but was trying to hold it back.

"Okay, now the word, faith?"

"It means you believe in something?" she asked as a question.

"Yes, that's correct, now the word, content."

"I'm not sure how to explain it, I think it is when you are really happy, not trying to be, but truly happy."

"Perfect, you get two points for that one," I said, and watched her mouth form a big smile.

"This is a tough one, commitment."

"Pshh, that one is easy. It means a promise you keep," she said as her eyes lit up with excitement for the game.

"Let me see if I can find one to stump you…um….okay, how about, passion?"

Her face turned red and she looked at her hands. I waited silently for her to speak and she finally said, "It is when you touch someone you love."

"And what is, love?" I asked softly.

"It is what fills your heart when you look in someone's eyes and you feel like you will die without them," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Bella," I said as I sat next to her. "I love you, and you know why?"

She shook her head silently and remained looking at her hands.

"Because you have so much courage and if you commit to a drug free life, you will be content. I have faith in you, and one simple touch from you fills me with passion."

She looked up at me without a smile and spoke very softly. "When I took the pills nobody questioned why I didn't understand things, they would say, 'Oh Bella's high so you have to explain,' and they would talk to me like a child."

"There is nothing wrong with needing people to explain things. It is how we learn. I didn't become a teacher because I knew everything. I went to school and learned how to be a teacher. It takes time, Bella, and I'm willing to give you a lifetime of explanations."

"It wasn't the only reason," she whispered.

"Can you tell me the other one?" I asked in a gentle voice.

She finally raised her head and gave me such a pained expression. "I was missing you, and I didn't think you were ever coming back."

"Can I explain why I left?"

She nodded and I reached over to take her hand in mine. "I wanted to make love to you, because my passion for you was uncontrollable. My mother told me you were not ready emotionally and she didn't feel it was right that I continued having you in my bed."

Her lip trembled and she took a deep breath before saying, "I wasn't a child Edward, and everywhere I went I saw people in love. Even Leah, she really did love Jacob. When you touched me I felt your love, it wasn't like the James boy, something dirty and mean; it made me feel special. I was ready to finally feel special; I was ready for you to make me finally feel special."

"I am so sorry, Bella. I never considered your side of things. You just gave me a very valuable lesson."

"Do you know what, trustworthy, means," she asked me and I cringed a bit at what she was going to say to me.

"It means you can believe what someone says."

She smiled widely and said, "Prove you're trustworthy and give me the damn candy bar."

I laughed and headed to the kitchen to get her a candy bar from the cupboard. Her eyes followed me and she was smiling the entire time. I held up the candy and pulled the wrapper down. She held out her hand and I took a quick bite. "Hey," she yelled.

"Hum…this is really good," I said taking another bite.

She got on her knees and reached over the back of the couch for me saying, "Give it to me."

I took another bite and she came over the sofa after me and I ran around the table as I put the last piece of candy bar in my mouth. She gasped loudly and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"You have to learn to deal with disappointment, Bella," I laughed. "You can't be a spoiled princess your whole life."

Her face dropped into her hands and she began to sob loudly. I felt horrible for teasing her when she was so fragile. "Don't cry," I said in a panic and ran back to the cabinet to get another candy bar. "Here, see, I have more."

She grabbed the bar from my hand and laughed loudly as she ran to jump in the bed. I ran after her and covered my body over hers as I tried to pry the candy from her hand.

"Stop, you're smashing it," she screamed.

"You better hand it over or you'll be sorry," I yelled.

"Help, someone help me," she screamed, and I began tickling her sides to get her to release her hand.

We were both laughing and wrestling around on the bed when she suddenly tensed under me. I followed her gaze to see Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie staring from the doorway.

"Mr. Cullen," Alice said with raised eyes.

"Oh, um...yeah…" I laughed as I climbed off of Bella. "We were just…"

"Yeah, we saw," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Welcome home, Bella," Alice said, as she entered the cabin and sat on the couch.

"Home…oh no, I'm just here…I mean, I have an apartment," she struggled to explain why this was not her home and it sent my heart tumbling.

Everyone looked at me to explain but I remained quiet. They all sat down and I spoke directly to Alice. "I'll be ready to take over on Monday; I really want to pay you for your hard work."

She laughed and said, "You couldn't afford me. When you're ready I'll update you on where everyone is at." I nodded and wondered what I would do without Alice.

I turned my attention to Rosalie, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, only six weeks to go," she smiled. She looked happy and healthy and I couldn't help but wonder what Bella would look like pregnant. Here she wasn't even staying and I was thinking about something so long term.

"So, Bella," Emmett asked, "How was Chicago?"

She looked nervous and glanced at me like I would tell them what had been going on with her. She finally said, "It was confusing."

"I'm sure it was," Jasper said kindly, as Bella and I glanced at each other.

"Are you guys like, a couple still?" Emmett asked to make us totally uncomfortable.

I chuckled and let my head drop before turning my face to look at Bella. She was trying not to cry and playing with her fingers so I looked back at the group. "Bella helped me bring a load of supplies," I said and they all nodded like they understood but were actually more confused.


	6. Chapter 6

16

We all chatted about nothing important and they finally left. I began opening boxes to put together the school kits I brought back with me. I didn't speak and the longer I worked the more I began to bang things around.

Bella watched me without speaking or moving, she simply sat in the chair across the room and stared at me. I finally snapped and grabbed my coffee mug and threw it against the wall. The exploding cup made Bella scream and I stormed out the door for some fresh air.

I stood on the porch staring into the snow covered forest with my hands on my hips. I was so tired of walking the fine line of what was appropriate with Bella and what wasn't. I didn't just want her in my bed; I wanted her in my life, forever. She seemed to be willing for the bed part, but the forever part didn't seem to interest her.

I took a few cleansing breaths and went back into the house. She was putting together the kits for me and it only made me feel worse.

"Stop, I'll do that," I said, but she only continued on.

I grabbed the box she was unloading and I threw it off of the table. "I said stop," I screamed at her and she moved against the wall with her head down.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. I walked over to pick up the box and said, "I'm sorry. I'll take you to the airport tomorrow, you can leave."

"Can I have my pills?" she asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose for a moment and spoke very softly. "No, you don't have to love me, but I love you too much to help you die."

She moved from the wall and walked up behind me to wrap her arms around my waist. "Oh Edward," she sighed, "Why won't you show me?"

I shut my eyes and felt her thin arms squeeze me in encouragement. I finally turned, she loosened her arms just enough to let me face her and then tightened them again. "Bella, I can't do it and watch you leave, I can't."

"What if things were different in Chicago? What if I could handle school and I had nice, proper friends, would you have been able to love me and then walk away from me?"

I knew what she meant. I took her to a place that made no sense and then left her there, how could that be love? I looked into her eyes and felt tears coming so I quickly said, "Tell me what to do in order to keep you, just tell me and I'll do it."

"It's so simple," she whispered. "Love me, and then ask me to stay."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with everything I had. I wasn't hesitant or worried about how she would respond. I just let my heart speak though my touch and kissed her with abandon. She kissed me back with confidence, not the innocent child, but the woman who needed me.

I began walking backwards toward the bed as our hands began wandering over each other's bodies. I pulled on her shirt when we reached the mattress and she quickly pulled her arms out of the material and suddenly pulled back and looked at the door.

"Is it locked?" she asked.

I hurried to the door and made sure it was bolted tightly. I pulled my shirt off as I headed back to the bed. Bella was undressing and I stopped to watch. She looked at me with irritation and said, "Get over here."

I laughed and followed her onto the bed. I had random obscure thoughts running through my head. I wished I had flowers and candles or some great music playing in the background. The thought of music made me think of Bella dancing and I wanted her dancing nude for me. I suddenly wondered if she was on birth control and I pulled away from her mouth to ask her.

"Are you on the pill or do I need a condom?" I asked with panting breaths.

"We're good," she said and pulled me back to her mouth.

"You sure?" I asked, and she moaned in agreement.

I wondered who she had been hooking up with and became very jealous. I truly wanted to be her first, but I would think about that later, right now I only wanted to think about loving her. I was getting pretty aggressive and moved over her in anticipation. I glanced down and saw her clenching her teeth with her eyes tightly shut as if she was waiting for horrible pain.

"Bella," I whispered, and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I kissed her nose.

"Yeah, I just heard it really hurts," she said boldly.

I moved off of her and anger flashed across her face. "I only want to ask you something," I assured her. "Is this your first time?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she said, "Now you don't want me?"

I smiled at her assumption and pulled her onto me before holding her face in my hands. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear I get to love you first. Thank you, Bella."

"Will you tell me what to do?" she asked with worried eyes.

I smiled, "Sure, we'll go really slowly, okay?"

And that was just what happened. I watched her reaction to every move I made and told her how much I loved her touch, and her kisses, and the feeling of her body. She never hesitated or coward, and told me honestly what she was thinking when I asked her.

When I collapsed in complete exhaustion she held onto me tightly, crying and laughing at the same time. I kissed her head and told her she was amazing only to have her sit up and look at me with wide eyes.  
>"How did you know how to do all of that stuff?" she asked me.<p>

I laughed loudly and was not about to tell her about past lovers. I didn't have a routine I performed; this was new and different because it was loving Bella. I wanted to love her in every way I could imagine. I smiled at her gorgeous face and said softly, "I love you."

She smiled back and whispered, "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I love you more than candy."

I laughed at her revelation and then asked her about something I was worried about. Her addiction needed to be addressed before we could ever return to Chicago, or I would have to tie her too me as Jacob did.

"More than the pills?" I asked, and watched her eyes closely.

"The pills helped me forget you, it didn't hurt so much when I took them," she admitted.

"I want you to stay here with me, I don't want you to forget me," I said as I tightened my arms around her.

She sighed loudly and said, "Now, was that so hard?"

I felt like the world was mine, everything I ever wanted was right in my arms and I would never need anything else again. I heard her stomach growl and I felt awful for eating her candy bar so I pulled from her arms and headed to the kitchen.

"Edward Cullen," she said forcefully. "Get your ass back here; I want to make you food."

I laughed and said, "Like you ever eat, I doubt you can cook anything."

"I make very good Cheerios," she said angrily.

"I don't have any Cheerios," I said as I pulled out the stew to heat up. I cut up some oranges and put the slices on a plate and brought them over to the bed. She grabbed one and brought it to her mouth to suck on.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I watched her and she laughed as the juice ran down her chin. I leaned over to slowly lick it off for her and her smile faded as she stared into my eyes. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately.

"Hey," I said seriously, "We need to talk about protection, and I mean birth control. It was a risk we just took and it wasn't a smart thing to do."

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "The doctor told me I can't get pregnant if I'm not having my monthly."

"You're not menstruating?" I asked in shock and wondered about her health.

"I'm too thin, he told me to gain weight," she said as if she was proud of it. "Tanya said I would make a lot of money if I stayed thin."

I got up off of the bed and walked over to check on the stew in order to have a few moments to calm down. I was lucky Bella didn't end up dying because of the world I thrust her into. I was cussing myself for my ignorance and heard Bella climb off the bed. I expected her to come to the kitchen but I was shocked when I saw her walk over to the bookcase.

"Do you have any books by Tracy Chevelier?" she asked as she tilted her head to read the spine of the books.

I smiled as I watched her look over the books. "Is she your favorite author?" I asked.

"I read a couple of her books and I really liked them," she said and finally turned to look at me.

"I'll get them for you," I promised, and looked at her too thin body. I noticed her thighs soiled with blood and held out my hand for hers. "Let's take a shower before we eat."

She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I worshiped her with the soap and paid extra attention to her inner thighs. I kissed her gently and she smiled at me and began kissing her way down my chest. I closed my eyes and let her kisses fill my soul. I wasn't used to having a relationship that brought out so much emotion in me. This was special.

I had an overwhelming desire to tell her what my heart was feeling so I pulled her wet body against mine and said into her ear, "I love you in a way I never knew was possible. My life would have never brought me here, so I have to believe God sent me here to find you."

"I'm terrified God will take you away from me," she whispered against my shoulder. "He takes everything I love away."

"No, Bella, a bear took your parents from you and Jacob's ignorance led him to imprison you. He had to keep you safe until I came to find you. Why did your mother stop teaching?" I asked wondering why the small community lost their teacher.

"She would only come to the school two days a week, she learned to read and write from her mama, she didn't have training. When my daddy got sick she stopped teaching the other kids. She taught me, but my daddy took a lot of her time."

"When they didn't come back, where did you go?" I didn't want to bring up painful memories but I wanted to know how she existed alone for two years.

Her back stiffened and her eyes began darting around nervously, "I just hid," she said quickly.

She looked at me with sad eyes and I didn't want to pry any further so I smiled and ran my hand down her face. I dried her off and got her a huge bowl of stew. I felt ecstatic when she ate the entire thing. I felt we turned a corner and things were only going to get easier for us from this point forward.

We made love a second time that night and I made sure to keep it slow and watch for any signs of discomfort. Her face held a soft smile the entire time and when she collapsed on top of me I felt a joy that was more consuming than just sex.

I watched her sleep soundly at my side and cursed the darkness, wanting the sun to rise so I could spend another day with her. It was a pattern we kept for an entire month. The students noticed my brighter disposition and there was nothing that could dampen my good mood. Life was simply amazing.

I woke early one morning and packed up some materials for the kids to begin making kites. The days were getting longer and the snow was beginning to melt. I looked at Bella sleeping, her face much fuller and her hair thick and shiny. I wanted to wake her but forced myself to head over to the school instead.

I was juggling the large box on my knee as I struggled to unlock the door. I didn't hear a sound but I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings. Something came down on the back of my skull and my knees buckled, sending the box tumbling out of my arms. My world went dark.

17

I woke with excruciating pain in my head and my entire body was bouncing as the truck rumbled down the bumpy road. Four men were in the bed of the truck with me and I recognized them as James boys. I tried to sit up and one of the men quickly kicked me in the stomach, causing me to curl into a ball in pain.

"You just lay there, teacher," the man laughed.

My fear was for Bella, I could only imagine what they were doing to her and I vomited as different scenario's played out in my head. The truck pulled in front of the old house I had been to before and when I was pulled from the bed I looked around for Bella.

Someone pushed me from behind and I fell, spread eagle onto the wet ground. I was dragged by my hair back to my feet and into the back yard. The man holding me placed me against a large tree and they took turns punching me over and over again, until consciousness left me.

This time when I woke up I was sitting in the mud against the tree with a rope tied around my chest. My hands and feet were bound and I could only see through one eye. I heard a door open and I quickly let my head fall and pretended to be unconscious again.

I heard someone walk over to me and then speak to someone further away. "Throw him in the pit until we get the other one."

"I don't think we should keep them together," someone yelled.

"It don't matter, teacher here is too messed up to do anything," the guy by me laughed.

I listened to them walk away and slowly lifted my head and looked around. I couldn't tell by their conversation if they had Bella or not. I tried to pull my hands free but the rope was too tight. My ankles seemed to have more give, but not enough to pull my feet through. I could see how bloody my shirt was and hope began to leach from my body.

I felt alone, and useless, and I began to cry. I came here to do something good in my life and I messed up from the very first day. Bella was safe with Jacob; I was the one who put her in danger. I couldn't protect her here and I didn't protect her in Chicago.

If they hurt Bella I wanted to die. I couldn't continue to breathe knowing I had done this to her. I heard the door open again and footsteps came towards me. The rope around my chest was removed and I was pulled to my feet. I finally looked at the two men standing in front of me and they laughed and spit tobacco in my face.

I felt the brown liquid drip down my cheek and I raised my shoulder to wipe it away. I was instantly punched in the gut again and when I doubled over they grabbed my hair and pulled me into the forest. I believed this was it. I would be killed here, because as Rosalie said, nobody watches out for strangers.

We walked for close to a quarter of a mile when they pulled me toward a large opening. "Say goodbye, teacher," one said as the other one pushed me into the hole. I fell, unable to put my hands in front of me, but rolled as soon as my feet hit the ground. The cavern was solid rock and the only light came from the opening above.

I crawled to the side and sat with my back against the wall. I felt safer being out of their presence but I also knew I was being left here to die, and Bella was being left unprotected.

I thought about my parents and the ache they would feel, never knowing what happened to me. I felt awful for how I had treated Tanya, but I didn't regret one moment with Bella. I smiled as I pictured her twirling her hair around her finger as she read.

I remembered when she made me dinner for the first time and instead of turning on the oven she turned on the broiler. The turkey breast was burnt to a deep black color and she asked me if that was how it was supposed to look. We laughed and ate a dinner of candy bars and toast. I loved her so much and prayed she wasn't tied up in the James house as they did God knows what to her.

I worried about my class and hoped another teacher could be found who would make better decisions and put the kids first, someone like Bella's mom, who gave of her time for nothing in return. I scooted down so I was lying on my back and tried to sleep. I was so tired, and so sore and all I wanted were a couple of hours of comfort.

I heard people headed my way and I quickly moved away from the opening so they would be able to see me even with flashlights. Something was tossed into the cavern making a loud thud and I gasped when I saw it was Emmett. He groaned loudly and pulled up onto his hands and knees.

"Emmett," I called out to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they jumped my when I was clearing a trap. I gotta get out of here, Rosie is having pains. If she starts worrying about me the baby will come for sure."

"Is this about Bella?" I asked him, hoping he had some information that could help me understand.

"It's about payback, for going up against them. I guess Jacob will be joining us pretty soon."

I closed my eyes in pain. Jacob was my last hope to protect Bella, I was hoping she went to him for help when she found I was missing, but that was a long shot to begin with. I worried about Jasper and if they James boys would have to nerve to kill a preacher.

Emmett finally stood and felt his way around the cave, looking for any way out he could find.

"Hey, can you untie me," I asked and he looked at me for the first time.

"Oh man, sorry," he said as he began working on the rope. "Jesus, what did they do to you?" he asked when he saw my face.

"Do you know if they got Bella?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't been in town, Rosie's been having pains," he reiterated.

"God, I'm sorry Emmett, I brought nothing but problems to this mountain."

He shook his head and continued working on the ropes. Once I was free I stood and walked around a bit, as anger filled my body. "Can anyone hear us if we yell?" I asked him.

"No, this area is too remote and it's on the James' land."

"Shit," I said in aggravation.

Emmett sat against the wall and let his head fall back as he sighed loudly. I sat across from him and watched his expression. He saw me staring and chuckled lightly. "You know teacher, I had planned to leave this mountain. I was going to move to the city and work at a mill or a plant."

"What kept you here?" I asked in curiosity.

"The mountain's in my blood. It's who I am and it got too hard to leave. I should have forced myself to do it," he said shaking his head.

"If we live through this, you have a job waiting for you at my father's plant. You can get your kid off this mountain."

"Son," Emmett informed me. "I'm having a son."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and Emmett began pacing again. He was trying to work something out in his mind and kept focusing on the rope. "We're going to need water," I pointed out to him and he nodded.

"We can drink our piss if we have to," he said as if it was a natural solution.

I shut my eyes and began hoping for a miracle. When night fall came the temperature dropped dramatically. We moved away from the opening deeper into the cavern to stay out of the wind and had to huddle together for warmth.

"You're not going to get horny and try to do me, are you?" I teased Emmett.

He laughed loudly and said, "You're tits aren't big enough for me."

I chuckled and began thinking about Bella. She had filled out so much in the past month and I had insisted we start using condoms in case her cycle started again. She never complained about her clothes getting tighter, her curves were so beautiful and she knew how much joy her body brought me.

The following morning we were startled awake by the sound of people coming. We listened to see if we could make out what they were saying. A long rope with knots tied making a ladder was dropped through the opening.

"Teacher, grab hold," someone called down to me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in fear.

I could hear several voices and finally one that sent horror through me. "Edward, its Bella, grab the rope."

I looked at Emmett with wide eyes and I could tell he was trying to hide his natural reaction. He nodded to the rope and I quickly yelled, "Emmett's coming up first. I won't come without him."

He walked over without saying a word and began climbing up the large knots. It was silent above me and I climbed slowly, trying to form a plan in my head. I was stunned to see Jasper standing with Bella, along with the whole James family.

Her eyes were swollen and she looked terrified. I headed toward her but a man stepped in front of me and pushed me to the side.

"Don't hurt him," she screamed. "Or our deal is off."

My heart sank and I looked at her, but she wouldn't return my gaze. "Bella, no," I said, and was punched again.

She screamed loudly for them to stop hurting me as I held my stomach in pain. My mind was reeling and I fell onto my knees as I cried out, "Bella, don't, please don't, let them kill me, just run," I begged her.

"I can't Edward," she cried. "Go home where you belong and forget about me."

I looked at Jasper, wondering why he would be here and if he had helped Bella with her plan to trade herself for me.

"Take her away from here, Jasper, please," I begged him.

He swallowed and looked past me as he spoke, "I'm here in an official capacity."

One of the James boys, the one Bella had hurt stepped forward. "We can't marry without a preacher," he laughed showing his rotten teeth.

"Do they have Alice?" I asked unable to comprehend why he would betray me so badly.

"Alice is at the hospital with her sister, she's having the baby," he said and I looked at him in confusion. Emmett tensed and I wondered if he was talking in code. Why couldn't he just say Rosalie was having her baby? I didn't understand what was going on.

"Edward, go home," Bella said forcefully. "I'll be happy here, I have plenty of candy."

I was cold and hungry and so tired, nothing was making sense and I had the overwhelming urge to vomit. This world was cruel and nothing but pain. I hated this mountain and knew my heart would remain here, broken and mangled. I couldn't let her do this. I didn't save her to turn her into a drug addict or a wife to one of these sick people.

Emmett grabbed me by my collar and began pulling me back toward the house. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong and he held me against him as he talked through clenched teeth. "We have to get out of here to come up with a plan."

"I can't leave her here, he'll touch her," I screamed in pain as Emmett continued to drag me away. My last sight of Bella was that filthy man wrapping his arms around her small body. I vomited as Emmett continued to pull.

We made it quickly down the hill toward town, but our feet were covered in thick mud and the stench on my clothes was overwhelming. I jumped in the shower and Emmett made phone calls. He couldn't find Rosalie or Alice and began calling hospitals but soon lost a signal.

I heard a car pull up and I ran to the door to see Jasper. I ran at him in a rage and threw him against the hood of the vehicle. "You bastard, you took her to them. You killed her," I screamed in rage.

Emmett pulled me off of the calm man, who was simply letting me pour out my rage onto him. "We need to leave, as soon as possible. Alice has Rosalie in a safe place, but we have to go."

"I'm not leaving Bella with those heathens," I said appalled.

"Yes, you are," Jasper said calmly. "She survived alone until you entered her life. She's better equipped to save herself than you are at saving her."

His words hurt more than I could say. I backed away from him and when I thought I was going to go back into my cabin, Emmett grabbed me in a tight hold and threw me into the passenger side of my jeep. He held out his hand and said," Give me the keys, teacher."

18

I was in a daze as Emmett followed Jasper down the mountain. I had no intention of walking away and letting Bella deal with everything alone. I needed to get away and planned on doing it when everyone went to sleep. I was forming a plan. I would go to Emmett's place and get his gun. I would find where Jacob lived and talk him into helping me. Then, I would walk into the James house and shoot them all if I had to in order to get Bella back.

My hands were shaking and I had to make myself concentrate on my plan or visions of Bella would enter my mind. I couldn't let myself think about what was happening to her. We pulled into a hotel and Alice opened the door and ran for Jasper. Emmett jumped from my jeep and ran to check on Rosalie.

I followed them numbly into the room and Alice gasped at the sight of my face. "I'm fine," I mumbled to her.

"Did Bella's plan work?" she asked and Jasper nodded.

"Bella's plan, what was her plan?" I asked with a bit of hope coming back into my heart.

"She said she would turn herself over in exchange for you and Emmett by promising to marry one of the James boys. She said she had a bunch of candy so she would be able to get away," Alice tried to explain but I interrupted her.

"How would candy help her get away?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know, but she seemed certain it would. She said she knew places to hide and told us to get you far from there."

"I am not leaving her up there," I said with a strong voice. I turned and looked at Jasper, "Did you marry her to anyone?"

"Yes, but it seems I forgot one important detail," he said with a smile. "I didn't get the marriage license."

Rosalie gasped and grabbed onto Emmett's arm in pain. He quickly helped her sit on the bed and Alice turned her attention to them. "She needs to go to the hospital, please Emmett make her go."

"No," Rosalie said, "It costs too much."

I pulled my wallet from my jeans and said, "Here Alice, here is my insurance card, it won't cost her a dime if she uses my card," I said and actually handed her my American Express Gold card.

Alice giggled and said, "Yeah, I have my insurance card, too. Come on you guys, let me drive you to the hospital."

When another painful contraction hit Rosalie agreed and let Emmett walk her to the car. I was ready to make my move now and head back up the mountain. "I'll go get myself a room," I said to Jasper and he reached out and touched my arm.

"Edward, trust in Bella, okay?"

I nodded and went to register for a room. "What happened to you," the woman behind the counter asked.

"I was in a car accident. I'm fine though," I lied and she smiled curiously.

I asked for a room as far from Jasper as possible. When I came back I told him my room number and climbed into my jeep to drive to the far side of the complex.

I actually headed out of the parking lot and stopped at a supply store. I purchased a flashlight, sharp knife, a wool blanket and binoculars. When I walked to the register to pay, I noticed the rack of candy bars. I grabbed a handful in different varieties, and let my heart think about Bella for just a few moments.

I didn't go near my cabin; I stopped by Emmett's place and found an unlocked window. I climbed in and saw the house had been left quickly. He had a huge gun cabinet but I couldn't find the key so I smashed the glass front and took out a hand gun and a shot gun. I found boxes of bullets and grabbed those, too.

I couldn't get out of the house fast enough. My hands were shaking and I imagined noises all over the place. I got in my jeep and headed to the town Emmett took me when I saw Bella with Jacob. It was growing late and I asked several people before I found someone who knew where Jacob lived.

I drove to his land and noticed all the construction going on around his house. I was sure the money I paid him on Bella's behalf had to do with the additions.

I knocked on the door and a woman with high cheekbones and a stern face answered the door. She looked me up and down and said, "Are you from the mine?"

"No, I need to see Jacob, is he home?"

"No, he aint," she said and tried to shut the door.

"Wait," I said as I stuck my foot in the door. "I'm Edward Cullen, the teacher." I waited for her to show some sort of recognition but she stared blankly at me. "I need to know where Jacob found Bella long ago."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "Are you the feller who took her?"

"Yes, I need to know where she was hiding when Jacob found her," I said quickly.

"Was it true she wasn't simple minded?" she asked as if she wouldn't believe me.

"Leah, please, I need information as quickly as possible."

"She hid in the old mine shafts, past misty rim. Jacob only goes there with the hounds; he doesn't try to run around there alone. It's too dangerous."

"Do you know of any back road to the James' place?" I asked and noticed how she tensed.

"You would have better luck going to the old mines than going there. That family is crazy," she said to warn me.

"They have Bella," I said, and heard the back door open and loud footsteps come into the house.

Jacob came around the corner and hesitated when he glanced at me. "Edward, what do you need?" he asked like he thought I came to take back the money.

"The James family has Bella," I told him, and watched his eyes narrow in anger.

"I thought you got her out of here, how could they get their hands on her?"

"She had a hard time in the city," I mumbled and he looked at me harder. "They caught me and Bella traded herself for me, well, and actually Emmett, too. We thought you were going to be next."

Jacob shook his head adamantly, "No, I work in the mine. I have too many men who would fight with me, they wouldn't come after me."

"She has a plan to escape and I need you to show me where she would hide. I'm taking her away for good now, but I have to find her first."

"Edward, she is not going to be able to escape. Those boys don't mind sharing, if you know what I mean."

"I have guns, I'll go get her if I have to," I said as my stomach lurched again.

Jacob took a long breath and looked at Leah. She sensed what he was thinking and I saw her huff in anger and walk out of the room.

"Are you asking me to go with you to get her or just to show you where I found her?" he asked as he leaned against the wall with his hand on his hip.

"Just show me for now, but I would feel a lot better if I knew you have my back if I need you," I told him honestly.

"You're asking me to go up against my people for you, and then you're leaving here, it puts me in an odd position," he admitted.

"I'm asking you to do the right thing, if you want me to pay you, I will."

He shook his head quickly and nodded for me to follow him. We walked out onto the porch and he pointed to a spot further over on the mountain. "Do you see the outcropping of rock?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"That is where the Swan land starts. The cabin is off to the right. After you pass the cabin keep driving until you come to a dead end. The old mine is closed, but you can climb through the piled rock. I found her deep in the shaft. I have no idea how she got there. I kept the entrance under surveillance and never found footprints or signs of life. But the food I left out would always be gone."

"If I have to go after her, what's the best way to do it?" I asked hoping he would have a foolproof plan he could share with me.

"They will be expecting you to come after her, so you'll have to wait to catch them off guard."

"No, I'm not waiting," I said while shaking my head.

"Teacher, you're going to get yourself killed," he said while looking me in the eyes.

"Jacob, if the James family had Leah, what would you do?"

He blew out a long breath and thought for a moment. "I would walk in there shooting, but this is different. Bella traded herself for you…"

"I didn't ask her to do it. I wanted her safe and I didn't care if it meant my death."

"Okay, teacher, wait for dark and then check out the house off the road to the James house. It sits back pretty far, but the entrance it obvious. He'll take her there, but be careful because he may have some of his brothers watching the place."

I stuck my hand out to shake his, knowing I could be heading into my own demise and Bella's too. He hesitated and then shook my hand and added, "You better take her, teacher, no matter what condition you find her in, you better keep your word."

It angered me that he would doubt my love for her; I refused to respond to his warning and headed out to find the elusive house. It was getting dark, so once I found the entrance I drove a few miles away and hiked my way back to the driveway. I tried to keep quiet but my footsteps could be heard from the crunching sticks and debris.

When I finally saw the rickety house I hid behind a tree and held perfectly still. I watched for any movement in the darkness or any sound. My own fast breathing was making it impossible to know if someone was heading right for me.

After waiting for more than an hour I began making my way to the back entrance. The door creaked as I tried to open it, causing me to freeze and listen for noise inside the house. I couldn't hear anything so I continued on. The old wooden floor groaned with every step I took, so I held the shotgun up, knowing if anyone was in the house my presence was not going to be a surprise.

I walked into the front room and saw a man lying naked in the bed. His chest was moving up and down but he didn't wake. I could see dark hair peeking up from the far side of the bed. Someone was sitting on the floor.

I took another step into the room to see Bella propped up against the bed, nude. There were candy wrappers all over the bed and on her lap. I hurried over to her as I kept the gun pointed at the man. Her head turned to look at me and her eyes were dilated and glazed.

She tried to lift her hand but she became mesmerized by her own fingers and wiggled them in front of her face in fascination. "Bella" I whispered to get her attention again.

She looked at me and slurred, "He's dead; I gave him all the pills."

I looked back at the man and could see him breathing but finally realized what she had done; she put the pills in the candy bars and got him to eat them. I didn't know if she willingly took some, or had to eat some so he wouldn't know.

I knelt in front of her and asked, "Are you okay, can you walk?"

"Edward," she sighed, "I'm doing this for Edward."

"Yes, love, can you walk for me?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she said, "They're going to kill me tomorrow."

I set the gun against the mattress and pulled Bella to her feet. She leaned into me and her head dropped lifelessly in front of her. I looked around the room for any clothes but there was nothing so I pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed.

"Bella, hey, stay with me, we have to go and you have to walk, okay?"

"In the other room," she said and nodded down a narrow hallway, "My shoes."

I sat her back on the floor and took the gun with me to the other room. I found her shoes and her clothing. I grabbed them and hurried back to dress her. I tensed when I saw her shirt was ripped in the front and the button was missing from her jeans.

I wrapped the blanket around her again and led her out the back of the house. It was hard to hold onto her and the shotgun at the same time and I debated whether to just empty the chamber and leave it, but since I had stolen it from Emmett I kept it with me.

We were almost to the jeep when I heard voices. I pulled Bella behind a tree and kept her tucked tightly between me and the bark. I searched for anyone coming our way, but heard the opening and closing of car doors. They had found my jeep and would surely be looking at the old cabin for Bella and the man.

I was stricken with panic and knew I had to get us out of the area, but our escape route would be right past the James house. I decided to head toward the Swan's Cabin. Hopefully, Bella would know a place we could hide, if she could become coherent in time.

I headed down the mountain and toward the area Jacob had pointed out to me. I kept Bella tucked in my side and quickened my pace when I began hearing screaming and swearing coming from all directions above me.


	7. Chapter 7

19

It was the middle of the night when the sounds stopped and I felt secure enough to stop and rest a bit. Bella looked very pale and I was worried about how many pills she actually took. I sat against a large rock and held her in my arms as I shut my eyes to rest.

I don't know how long I slept, but when Bella began vomiting in my arms I instantly woke up. She was holding her hair and leaning over me as she gasped to catch her breath. I waited for her to finish and when she turned back to face me I searched her eyes for clarity.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"How did you get here?" she asked me.

"I came for you, I wasn't going to let them take you from me," I said and held her forehead to mine.

"Where are we?" she asked and pulled out of my hands to look around.

"I don't know, we need to make it to your cabin so we can hide. They found my jeep and…."

She jumped up and looked at me with panicked eyes. "Come on, keep up," she said and set off into the darkness.

I followed her and marveled at how well she knew the land. We didn't have any light but she knew exactly were to step and where to avoid. We ran for almost an hour when she approached a large bush and lifted the thick foliage, "Crawl in here, and watch your head."

I had to get on my knees to make it into a narrow passage. I couldn't see anything in front of me and asked her if I could use the flashlight.

"Go about ten more steps and then turn it on," she told me.

I crawled further and reached in my back pocket for the small light. I saw the passage continued on for quite a while before it turned and headed to a larger tunnel. Bella got in front of me and picked up the pace. I followed her as she wound around through a maze of tunnels, finally stopping at a wooden trap door.

She sat down and tried to slow her breathing as I sat across from her. I saw the sweat dripping down her face but she was shivering as if she was freezing. I lay the gun down and held out my arms for her but she didn't move and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said and felt my own tears stinging my eyes. "I've done nothing but ruin your life."

"I used to come here with my mama. We would pick counting rocks and sit here when the sun was high to stay cool. She would tell me to watch out for men because they were dangerous, but someday a nice man would come, and I said, 'mama, how will I know if he's a nice man or not,' and she said, 'I'll ring the school bell for all to hear, so don't you worry Bella, you'll know when he comes.'"

I smiled, as I remembered her looking up at the bell the first time I saw her. "I wanted to be him, Bella. I wanted to be the nice man who won your heart, but I ruined everything."

"Edward, you took me to Chicago and wanted me to learn how to fit in, but I never did. Now you're here and you don't know how to fit in with us. Is there anywhere we can work together or are the paths of our lives too different?"

I rubbed my face with my dirty hand and let my head fall against the tunnel wall. "I didn't realize I had put everyone in danger, but I don't regret falling in love with you. You don't deserve a life tied to a rope or tossed around from one James boy to the next. I want you with me, Bella, but I can't stay here. I'm not a…a…a mountain man. I can't live this way."

"I got you free, you should have left here," she said with sad eyes.

"Not without you," I said with force.

"Why, so I can take more pills, sniff more coke, just so stupid Bella Swan doesn't embarrass you? Your mother, or father, or friends will give you some reason to leave me and I'm right back where I started."

"No, you're not, because this time I'm not leaving. This time you are not Bella Swan from the mountain, but Bella Cullen, my wife."

She stared at me while her tears continued to fall from her eyes and slide down her soiled face. "Don't ask me now," she whispered, "not like this."

"Okay," I said and held my arms out again. This time she moved between my legs and rested her head against my chest.

When I felt her shivering again I tightened my hold and rubbed her vigorously. "How many did you take?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, the mutant bastard took forever to get high," she said, and made me laugh.

"It was brilliant, putting the pills in the candy," I told her.

"Well, it took me hours to find them hidden in your jeans. I was sure you put them behind a book or something."

I chuckled and then kissed her head before asking, "Did he touch you?"

She sat up and looked at me with such pain in her eyes I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Edward, I married him," she said, and began moving back to her side of the tunnel.

I reached out and held her so she couldn't continue her retreat. "Jasper didn't make it official. He never got a marriage license for you two to sign. You are not married to him."

She swallowed and nodded a few times before pulling away and sitting across from me again. "I can't answer your question, because I don't know. I was trying to kill him, but I also ate the pills so I wouldn't have to feel anything."

"He's not dead. I saw him breathing, Bella."

She looked away and said softly, "If he's not dead, we are."

We sat in silence and our eyes grew heavy until we were both asleep. The sound of voices woke us up and I began to move away but Bella grabbed my arm and shook her head while putting her finger over her mouth telling me to be quiet. We sat still and listened to the men talk.

"Nobody's been here; there is dust all over the floor with no prints."

"Maybe they had a second car."

"Buddy's watching the school and the teacher's house, Sonny's watching McCarty's place, they'll turn up."

We listened to them walk away and waited for over an hour before coming out of the mine. I came out first and moved very slowly to the back of the house. I opened the back door and peeked through the door to see if anyone was inside.

The room was ransacked and most of the house had been raided of anything usable. I opened the cupboards to look for food, but nothing was there. Bella headed into another room and I followed to make sure she was okay. She moved a plank from the floor and pulled out a glass jar full of red rocks and a picture.

"What's that?" I asked her.

She handed me the picture and it was of Bella as a child and two adults. It was taken at a church and I noticed the big smile on Bella's face. I looked at the jar and she said, "These were my counting rocks, my mama taught me how to do math with theses." I smiled at her and she reached back into the hole and pulled out a small rag doll.

"Bella, we need a plan. We have to find a way down the mountain before they find us," I said to get her attention.

"No, that's not possible," she said with an odd voice. "We'll hide in the blood walls and I'll find us food."

"Bella," I said harshly, "Let's go. We'll go into town and I'll call Jasper."

She laughed and waved her hand to dismiss me, "You have to listen to me, Edward, or we are dead. You don't know this mountain, I do."

I began to feel trapped and panic rose inside me. I was trying to come up with some way to get us off this damned mountain and the only thing that came to mind was going back to my jeep and driving out of here, but I had no idea if my jeep was even still there or working.

The sound of a vehicle sent up both running for the back of the house. I turned to run back to the tunnel but Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me in another direction. We climbed over some large boulders and she scooted between a crevasse and disappeared. I followed close behind but became stuck. Bella pulled on my legs, dragging my face along the rock face scrapping off my skin.

I grabbed my face in pain, but Bella took the flashlight from my pocket and headed off into a larger area. The cave was small overall but gave us enough room to stand upright and also lie down fully. There was a supply of blankets which haven't been used in quite a while. Bella grabbed one and spread it on the ground and motioned for me to sit.

She held the flashlight in my face and looked at the scraped skin on my face. "It isn't too bad," she said. "Do you want a pill for the pain?"

"You have more pills?" I asked in shock.

She nodded and looked away from me. I rubbed my eyes and winced from the pain so I fell back onto the blanket. "Shit," I exclaimed in anger, "What in the hell am I doing."

Bella remained quiet and I reached behind me to pull the handgun from the back of my jeans. I sat it next to the shotgun and continued to stare up at the ceiling. I could see a red glow from the rocks above me and looked around at the sides of the cave.

"What is that red stuff?"

"Their counting rocks. It makes the walls look like blood," she said, as she shined the light on the wall next to my face.

I moved closer to get a better look and reached out for the flashlight. "Bella, these are Ruby's. How did you find this place?"

"It's part of my land. What are Ruby's?"

"They are very valuable, are there gem mines around here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and I noticed how her hands were shaking. I scooted over to hold her to me and asked very softly, "Bella, give me all the pills, okay?"

"No," she said forcefully. "We're not safe yet."

"I'm going to get you out of here, Bella. I have enough to worry about without watching to see if you're getting high, give me the damn pills," I said holding my hand out.

"Edward, I'm terrified, I need them to help me deal with all of this, I'll stop as soon as we get off this mountain, I promise."

"Bella, love," I said softly as I leaned my chin on her shoulder, "I want a life with you and if the pills come between us, we are hiding in this cave for nothing. We might as well walk out right now and take what's coming."

"I don't want to be sick again," she cried, and I held her tighter.

"And I don't want to lose you again, let me have them, okay?"

She slowly reached in her pocket and handed me a small baggie of pills. I put them in my pocket and began worrying about helping her come off of them. I needed access to water and food or she could go into convulsions. I decided when night fall came I would try to make it either to town or to Jacob's place.

Bella sighed loudly and pushed out of my arms. She stood and held out her hand for mine and said, "Let's get cleaned up."

"Where?" I asked in surprise.

"The hot springs, this tunnel leads to a spring."

"Is it safe?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded so I followed her through a maze of tunnels, understanding for the first time how she was able to hide from Jacob for two solid years. She knew more about what was under the land then most people know about the mountain.

At one point she stopped moving and felt along the wall for hidden candy bars. When she handed me a Hershey's bar I wanted to throw her on the ground and love her completely. I never enjoyed chocolate so much in my life.

20

When we reached the spring she stripped off her clothes and quickly entered the warm water. It smelled of sulfur but the warm water soothed my sore body. I sighed loudly and shut my eyes in bliss. I felt Bella wrap her arms around me and she whispered, "I'm freezing."

My eyes shot open to see her teeth chattering in spite of the hot water she was sitting in. I sat her on my lap and tried to warm her with my hands. After a few minutes she began to calm and I simply held her in my arms.

"Bella, when it gets dark I'm going to Jacob's. I want you to wait here."

"Don't be stupid," she said with a weak voice. "I know where to go, you don't."

"You can give me instructions. He can protect us until we get off this mountain, but you're going to be sick and I have to get you some water and food." I was beginning to truly worry about getting her out alive.

"Edward, I want you to listen very carefully. You don't belong here, and as much as we hate to admit it, the James family has been around forever. They can pull their crap because people look the other way. I can get us out of here, but you have to give me the pills. I can't be sick right now or we're dead. Are you listening?"

I sat quietly and tried to come up with some plausible reason to disagree with her. The last thing in the world I wanted was to watch her get high. I felt her body begin to shudder and jumped out of the water to vomit on the dirt floor.

Her body was no longer emaciated and I watched as her newly formed curves heaved violently. I climbed out of the water and picked up my jeans. I took two pills from the bag and walked over to hand them to her.

She greedily grabbed them from my hand and I had to look away as she swallowed them. I put my clothes back on and watched as she relaxed and smiled at me. She got back in the water and let her body float freely.

I stared at her beautiful body but couldn't find it in me to want her. It wasn't because of the marriage and the possibility of her being touched by another man, it was due to the guilt I felt for ruining her. She was happy as an addict and the thought sickened me.

"Edward," she called out, "Get back in."

"I'm good," I mumbled and sat against the wall.

She stood and her long hair clung to her body. She picked up a strand and twirled it around her fingers. "Come on, I'll make it worth your time," she said with a seductive voice.

"I'm a little beat to hell at the moment," I told her, but it was only part of the truth.

"You're mad at me, I can tell," she said with a pout.

"No, I'm mad at me, I should have flushed the damn pills," I said and watched her eyes for a response. It wasn't the one I expected. She laughed loudly and moved back to float again.

"You think it's funny?" I asked her.

"No, I think you are funny. If you flushed them I wouldn't have been able to save you. You would be buried alive on this mountain." She jumped back to her feet and laughed, "You would be a mountain man, like my daddy. He's buried here somewhere. This could be the Swan-Cullen mountain of dead men."

"Stop it," I said. Her honest talk was disturbing me and I felt the need to run as far away as I could.

"What's wrong, Edward. This mountain too much for you? You thought you would come here and save all us stupid people from our sad lives?" She threw her arms in the air and turned in circles as fast as the water would allow. "Save me, Edward. Take me to the real world where life is so much easier, where you can take a pill and everything gets so much better.

Our stressful situation was bringing out the honest feelings we had kept bottled up and my own rage bubbled out of me. "You found the pills to take, not me. I couldn't even tell you where to find pills in the quantity you have. You're not as stupid as you act."

Her eyes narrowed at me and she said in a low, serious, tone. "You're wrong, I am a complete idiot for falling for all of your lies. Tanya told me you would get tired of me as soon as I didn't need you anymore. I was too stupid to believe her."

"You think you don't need me anymore?" I screamed at her. "Look around sweetheart, we are hiding in a cave so we don't get murdered and you have to remain high in able to continue standing. God, I hate this place," I yelled into the air.

Bella jumped out of the water and began putting her clothes on. "Where are you going?" I asked her and readied myself for a fight.

"I'm getting you off this damn mountain, so I don't have to look at your face for a second longer than necessary. Keep up or die," she said as she headed down a different tunnel.

I gathered up the guns and her jar of counting rocks before running to catch up with her. She was setting a fast pace and I was glad. I didn't worry about the daylight. If the James' were hunting us they would be out at night, not during the day. At least that was what I was hoping since I wanted out of here so badly.

We trudged through the tunnels for over an hour when she finally turned to look at me. "We're going to come out in the trees across from the school. You can run to the general store and use the phone, if there is service. If not, go to the church and wait for help, the James family won't look there."

"What are you going to do?" I asked and felt my stomach threaten to empty. We had a fight, but I didn't want it to cost me our relationship. I still wanted her, but more importantly I still wanted her to want me.

She chuckled and shook her head, "Why Mr. Cullen, I'm a married woman, I'm going home of course."

"Don't do this Bella, we are both really stressed right now. I'm sorry for the things I said, come with me, please."

"We were never going to work and you know it," she said as tears filled her eyes.

I sat my stuff down and took hold of her hands before leaning to look directly into her eyes, "I love you, Bella Swan. I don't want to live without you. We had a fight, that's all."

"I need the pills, Edward," she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Right now you do, but we'll fix it, I promise."

"So what do you want to do?" she asked softly.

"Let's go call for help and get some food. If the coast is clear we can go by my cabin and get fresh clothes and shower."

She nodded and turned around to lead me away, but I caught her in my arms and pulled her back to me. I ran my finger down her cheek and pushed her damp hair out of my way before kissing her softly. She relaxed into me and her hands slowly rose along my arms until they were holding me, too. I had to force myself to let her go and pray we had forever to finish what we started.

We climbed out of a narrow passage way into the dark forest. I handed Bella the hand gun and I raised the shotgun before creeping forward toward the tree line. We could see a man sitting on my porch and jumped back behind some trees.

I raised the scope of the gun and looked at one of the James boys sitting with his eyes closed. I motioned for Bella to keep going and we moved closer toward the buildings.

The sound of a vehicle sent us back behind a tree and I watched as my own jeep pulled in front of the cabin. A woman got out just as Bella and I both said, "Leah."

I felt my pocket and could feel my keys still there, so they must have hot wired my jeep. I watched them both enter the cabin and saw the blinds were closed. I motioned for Bella to follow me and we stayed low as we headed toward the jeep. I opened Bella's door and traded guns with her before going to my side.

Bella slid low in the seat and I closed my eyes as I turned on the key. The engine roared to life and I backed up just as the door flew open. I kept driving backwards toward the main road and spun us around in the right direction when I saw nobody was following us.

We were laughing hysterically as I sped down the mountain. I was so hungry and thirsty and I couldn't wait to stop at the small gas station off the main road. I glanced at the gas tank to see I was almost on empty, but we were headed down hill and I felt we would make it.

"Listen," I said to Bella, "When I stop for gas you take my card and give it to the clerk, then grab some clean shirts for us to change into, along with water bottles and any food you can grab. We have five minutes top, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly. "Can I have a pill?"

I glanced at her to see if she was joking and noticed the beads of sweat on her lip. I nodded and said, "When we stop, I'll get you one." I didn't want her to see where I was keeping them and I planned on flushing them when we got to a hotel on our way to Chicago.

I felt the jeep sputter as I rounded the corner of the small station. I let out a rush of air and felt our luck was finally changing. I threw the card to Bella as I jumped out to pump the gas. She was moving a bit slower and I headed inside to help her get all the stuff we needed.

I began tossing the stuff onto the counter as the clerk slowly lifted each item one at a time to place in a bag. "We don't need a bag," I said and began piling the items up in Bella's arm. "I'm in a big hurry, please," I begged, but the man moved even slower.

"Get in the Jeep," I told Bella as I waited to sign the credit card slip. I watched her anxiously as she climbed in the vehicle. I signed the slip and ran without waiting for a copy. I put the nozzle away and jumped back in to drive.

"Can I have a pill," she asked again.

"Let me get out of here first," I said and took off out of the small station. I drove quickly as I kept watching my rear view mirror for any signs of the James' truck. When we got past all the turns and headed down the straightaway I pulled off my dirty shirt and held my hand out for the clean one.

"I want my pill first," Bella said in anger. I stared at her in disbelief. We were running for our lives and all she cared about was staying high. I pulled off the side of the road and got out to dig around in my sock for the small baggie. I got back in the Jeep and handed her the small pill.

"This is the last one, Bella, I threw the rest away," I lied to her.

She took it from my hand and opened a water bottle and drank it down before handing the bottle to me. I guzzled most of it before giving it back, but she pushed it away and opened a second one for me.

We changed our shirts and ate some food once we truly believed we were free. As soon as I got cell coverage I called Alice. Jasper answered and was stunned to hear I had Bella with me. He told me Emmett and Rosalie, were still at the hospital, since her baby had a few problems, but was doing much better.

I was so grateful for Alice insisting they go to the hospital. I would not have been able to face a funeral right now. I asked him to make sure I still had the room I rented and began counting the moments until I could take a fresh shower.

As soon as we pulled into the city I stopped at a large retailer for a change of clothes for both of us. We got clean underwear, something to sleep in, and fresh clothes for the next day. I knew I was going to have to stay put for a bit, until I got Bella clean again, but I would worry about that later.

I asked her if she wanted some food from a fast food drive thru but she just smiled and said, "I'm not hungry."

I swallowed deeply and began preparing myself mentally for the fight we had coming. I had to keep the pills in case she began having seizures and needed to come off them slowly, but she didn't know that. I hoped that sometime in the next thirty-six hours I could be rid of them forever.

21

We got to our room and headed right for the shower. It was such an amazing feeling to finally be clean, I doubted I would ever be able to take it for granted again. The dirt and sulfur circled its way down the drain and I felt I could take on anything.

I dressed in just boxers and a t-shirt while Bella wore just a tank and some panties. I drank another two bottles of water and fell onto the bed with exhaustion. Bella climbed up and straddled me as she began massaging my back. I winced a couple of times when my sore ribs couldn't take the pressure but she soon put me to sleep.

I woke up to a dark room and felt the bed for any sign of Bella, it was empty so I got up and turned on a light. She was sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest and staring at the other side of the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she didn't respond.

I knelt in front of her and could see the glassy daze of her eyes I had grown to understand. "Shit," I yelled and grabbed a bottle of water and began forcing her to swallow large gulps. She gagged and finally vomited a bit. I pulled her into the bathroom and put her in the tub as I continued putting my finger down her throat.

When she finally became coherent enough to try and push me away I stopped and grabbed some crackers and began forcing those into her. She would eat a few and I would give her a drink and then force her to vomit. We did this for close to an hour before she finally looked at me with tears and asked me to stop.

I sat back against the tiled bathroom wall and began to cry. I was emotionally done. I couldn't do this anymore and I knew I needed help. Bella was crying in the tub as she laid her head against the porcelain rim. "Oh God," I said into the air.

She turned to look at me and I had to turn away. I didn't want those eyes seared into my memory. It wasn't the Bella I knew and I wanted this version of her out of my mind forever. "Bella, I give up. This is my limit and I have nothing left to fight with. I'm going to call my parents for help. If you want to be with me I'll pay for rehab, if not, you're free to go back to the mountain."

She turned away and let her head fall back against the wall as I stood and walked from the room. I picked up the phone and called home. My father answered and I could tell I woke him up. I didn't even bother looking at the time. I said in between sobs, "Dad, I need you."

Bella fell asleep in the tub, when I lifted her out and put her in the bed, she only stirred for a moment. I sat against the bed frame and waited for my parents to come save me.

Early the next morning Alice and Jasper came by. I could tell by the look on their faces they were shocked to see the condition me and Bella were in. "Do you need some ice?" Alice asked for my face.

"No," I said without any emotion and sat on the floor with my back against the door.

"Is Bella okay?" she asked and walked over to the bed.

"No, Bella is not okay, Bella is far from okay. I thought the mountain imprisoned her, but I did."

Jasper walked over and sat next to me, surely afraid I was out of my mind. "How did you get her away?" he asked, reminding me of a totally other situation I had put her in.

I dropped my head into my hands and tried to hide my tears. He slowly put his arm around my shoulder and I felt the sobs I had been working so hard to contain break free from my chest. I cried out all the fear and pain I had from the last couple of days.

I felt soft hands on my face and Bella pulled my head up to look at her. Her own pain was present in her eyes, which were circled with darks shadows. "No," she whispered, "No tears for me, okay?"

I pulled her into my arms and held on tightly. Alice joined us on the floor and all four of us huddled together as we cried. Once all the emotion was out we stood and sat in various places around the room. "How's the baby?" I asked.

"Better," Alice smiled softly. "I can tell Emmett is worried about his house and things."

"Oh, tell him I broke into his gun cabinet, but I still have everything I took."

"Did you shoot anyone?" Alice asked, and I laughed.

"I most likely didn't even have them loaded correctly," I admitted.

"What are you two going to do now?" Jasper asked and I glanced at Bella. She didn't return my gaze so I only shrugged.

"I promised Emmett a job in Chicago, so tell him it is still his if he wants it. My parents are coming so he can meet with my father."

Bella finally looked at me and I could tell the news surprised her. I locked eyes with her and said, "I can't handle this alone."

She nodded and looked away. We chatted for a few minutes and they finally left to check on the baby. It was less than an hour after we showered and dressed when another knock came on the door. I opened it to the most amazing sight I had ever seen. My parents were standing there, strong and united, to piece me back together.

I fell into their arms and let the burdens I had been carrying shift onto their capable shoulders. My mother gasped at the sight of my bruised face but kept her composure for my sake. I could hear Bella softly crying so my mother moved to where she sat and hugged her like a daughter.

"What happened?" my mother asked with a stunned voice.

I shook my head, emotionally incapable of repeating the story so Bella offered. "We can't go back to the mountain because of my involvement with Edward. But we can't go back to the city because of my pills. We have no place to go."

I took a deep breath and said, "Bella, you're coming home with me. We have a place to go, but I need to get you help."

Tears fell from her eyes and she whispered, "I want you to help me, like you did before."

"I can't," I said being honest and feeling incredibly weak. "Bella is going to begin having withdrawals. I don't know how many pills she took, but we need to take her somewhere to get professional help," I explained to my father.

He looked over at her and smiled softly. "Let's take her to the hospital and when she's ready, we'll go home."

We all stood and I put my arm around her as I led her to my Jeep. I followed my father to a local hospital and held Bella in my arms as we got her admitted. I was asked several times about my own injuries, but I lied and told them I had already been checked out by a physician.

I called Jasper and found Rose was in the same hospital so we made plans to meet in the cafeteria for lunch. I introduced them to my parents and shared what had happened. My mother sat in absolute horror and I felt shame. I had let down so many people, but most of all the ones I loved.

"Mom, Dad, I know I failed and I know you are disappointed in me, but I need your support right now," I said with wet eyes. My mother jumped up and pulled me into her arms. She didn't speak because there was really nothing she could say. I was already beating myself up enough.

Jasper looked at Emmett and asked, "Are you going back?"

He sat quiet for a bit and finally said, "I know you don't understand our life, but it is the way we live. Bella had it a lot rougher than we did, but I can take care of my family."

"Really," I challenged him, "Because you would be dead at the bottom of a pit if Bella didn't save us."

"Well, I took one of theirs and it was only fair," he said with a shrug.

"Dad, Emmett is a great worker, he is dependable, strong, and good natured. Can you use a man like that?"

My father looked at the muscular man and smiled, "I can offer you a position and moving expenses."

I could see the look of relief come across Emmett's face and he nodded with emotion. I turned to Jasper and asked, "Are you going back?"

He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "I'm not sure, and that really upsets me. I want my wife far from that place, but there are good people up there, too."

My name was called overhead and I startled. My first thought was for Bella's safety and I ran to the floor. I was met in the hallway by a doctor who asked me to follow him. After convincing him I did not need medical care he asked me to sit.

"Mr. Cullen, I spoke at length with Bella."

I was sure he was going to call me a predator or a sick man infatuated with a woman who was too childlike for a relationship, but that wasn't where the conversation was going.

"Bella is a survivor, she has been put in traumatic situations over and over again, only to find a way to cope. Her drug use was to cope with her surroundings. I've treated people who have been starved and develop eating obsessions. Her intelligence was used to survive on the mountain, when it failed to help her in Chicago, she found another way."

"Tell me what to do to help her. I can't deal with an addict, I need to know she is okay," I told him with a sick feeling inside.

"She needs a strong support system. People she feels comfortable confiding in and willing to help her work through things. You can't do everything for her, but be a resource she can turn to. I would keep her away from the modeling world."

"Absolutely," I said and he opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. "What?" I asked him.

"You need to press the availability of the pills with her," he said with an odd look.

"I hope they won't be available at all, at least that is what I plan to happen," I assured him.

"Maybe you need to look into where she got them in the first place," he said as he stood to leave.

I nodded and watched him walk out of the room. I headed to Bella's room and found her sleeping. She looked peaceful and beautiful. I understood why the James boys would want her so badly. I pulled the chair up to her bed and lay my head on the side of the mattress and fell asleep.

I was drooling on the covers when I felt soft fingers run through my hair. I sat up and rubbed my aching face with my hands before looking over at Bella. She smiled and I took her hand in mine and kissed it several times.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"Yeah, seems you're my hero, you did the right thing by making me vomit."

"Why did you take them? We were free and we were together," I asked her with sadness.

"Edward, I am so afraid. I see all the beautiful, smart women in the city, why would you want me?"

I shook my head and refused to answer her. If she couldn't feel my love in my touch or see it in my eyes, I had no way to convince her. I finally said, "You will never be afraid again, Bella. We're facing this together."

"I'll make you proud, I promise," she said in a whisper making me smile.

"When I grow up, I want to be as brave as you," I teased.

"How old are you?" she finally asked me.

"Twenty six," I said and watched her eyes grow wide.

"Man, you're old," she giggled. "When's your birthday?

"June."

"You were going to stay on the mountain until you were twenty-nine?" she asked with a disbelieving face.

"In my world that is still young," I told her.

"In my world that means something is wrong with you," she said with a loud laugh. It warmed my heart to hear her laugh and tease with me. It was the Bella I learned to love when we existed for only a month as the two of us.

"Emmett and Rosalie are moving to Chicago," I informed her and her smile grew larger.

"When can I get out of here?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I sighed. "And we start our forever."

She moved over in the bed and I climbed onto the small mattress and held her to my chest. We were both falling asleep quickly but I forced myself to remain clear when I heard her say, "Edward Cullen, I love you."

"Bella Swan, I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

22

My father arranged to have a moving van pack up my cabin and the McCarty's. We were not sure what would be left to move but we held out hope something remained. Emmett and Rosalie, along with their son, Clinton, flew home with my mother. They were going to stay in our home until something more permanent could be arranged for them.

Alice and Jasper went home to Pennsylvania and we all promised to stay in touch. My father drove Emmett's truck behind Bella and me, in my Jeep. There was a weird vibe between us and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I knew she was nervous about returning to Chicago, but I was staying this time.

"Hey," I said, to get her attention. She turned her face to mine and smiled. "A penny for your thoughts."

"I don't like this shirt," she said bluntly of the things my mother purchased for her.

"At our next stop you can change it," I suggested.

"How do clothes end up in the stores?" she asked me, and I took it as a good sign she trusted me enough to teach her something.

"Well, people design clothes according to the current styles, like Tanya, she designs clothes and a company makes them…."

"Tanya designs clothes?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"You didn't know? She started as a model and moved into design work."

"Oh, is that why she could get me work?" she asked.

"She knows a lot of people in the industry and I'm sure they were blown away by your beauty," I added to make her feel Tanya was not just doing me a favor.

Bella laughed and pushed my shoulder. She stared out the window as she was deep in thought and I asked again, "A penny for your thoughts."

"I think I could do something, I mean I don't have an education but I think I could make something."

I wasn't quit sure what she was meaning. She didn't act like she had an idea to pitch, but more like her future was weighing heavily on her. I had told her I wanted her with me and I wanted her to be my wife. She knew my intentions but seemed worried about something.

"You want to design clothes?" I asked in surprise. She never seemed too impressed by fashion.

"No, not clothes," she mumbled and went back to looking out the window.

We went back to our awkward silence and I turned on the radio. Slowly her body started moving with the beat of the song and it was getting me pretty damn hot. I wished my father wasn't driving behind me or I would have pulled over.

"Do you like to dance?" I asked her, and she simply nodded her head. "I liked watching you dance," I admitted and she looked over at me with sad eyes.

"My roommate Lauren, said men watch women dance so they can imagine them when they play with their…you know," she said and looked away again.

"Penis," I said, and she blushed. "Bella, say it, say Penis," I teased her.

"Shut up, dickhead," she said with a laugh but still wouldn't look at me.

"Did you just say dick? Bella, look at me, did you just say the word dick?" I laughed, and she wouldn't turn to look at me. We drove for a few minutes before she spoke.

"So, do you?" she asked finally turning to look at me.

I laughed and tried to play ignorant, "Do I what?"

"Do you watch women dance for that purpose?"

"What purpose?" I asked trying to sound convincing.

She didn't smile but continued to look at me. I had a feeling we were talking about something much deeper than turning men on by dancing provocatively. "I like to dance, but I don't want men thinking that, so maybe I shouldn't dance," she said as her eyes turned sad again.

I felt sick, and guilty for my gender. In all honesty it took very little to excite men and it did turn us on to watch women dance, especially the way Bella danced. I tried to think of some way to explain that she didn't need to change her behavior, but men needed to change theirs.

"Bella there is sex and there is love…"

"I know," she said and huffed loudly.

"Can you explain what you're thinking because I'm in the dark over here?" I said with my own irritation.

"I want to do something, not just dance, so you will want me…I mean I know you want me, but I want to be something….more."

"I get that, Bella, I really do. And you are free to do anything, just give it some time and something you are passionate about will show up. What do you love?"

"I don't know, but it is just right under the surface. I can feel…something…but I don't know what it is and it makes me what to scream," she said as she pounded on her thighs.

"Do you want to model?" I asked trying to find a way to bring up the pills.

She sighed and looked out the window again, so I pushed her further. "Bella, I don't want you going back to modeling, you'll find something you love, I promise."

She didn't respond so I pressed on, "And I don't want you going back to your apartment, are we in agreement about that?"

"Do you think you will ever need me?" she asked as she turned in her seat to face me.

My eyes shot open wise and I actually gasped, "I need you always…I…"

"No, I mean, like on the mountain, when I had to save you," she said looking at me carefully.

"I don't get it, do I plan on needing saving?"

"No, I mean, I was useful to you. It made me feel good," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

I thought about what she said and wondered if I had ever treated a woman like she was useful to me. I never looked at a relationship that way and usually dated women I was attracted to or had a common interest with. I remembered how I felt when I couldn't reach Bella, snowed in, and went to sleep at night thinking about her.

"Bella, I had a relationship with Tanya, but the feelings I felt for you were so different and so consuming, I didn't want to go on without you. When I was in that cavern and didn't know if the James' got you or not, I honestly wanted to die if you were gone from my life. You give me a reason to live, how much more useful could you get?"

She smiled and began playing with her hair, seemingly in a much better mood, and I was still lost on what we were actually discussing. We pulled over at a huge truck stop to gas up and use the restrooms. I had to search the large gift shop to find Bella.

"Did you get a shirt?" I asked since her hands were empty.

She pointed at a display case of turquoise jewelry and said, "I could do that."

"Do what?" I asked her.

"I could use my counting rocks and make stuff like this, I think it is so beautiful."

"You like jewelry?" I asked in shock since she never wore any.

"Is it modeling?" she asked with a soft voice and I realized she must have worn jewelry for runway shows.

I shook my head and called the attendant over to the case. He pulled out a bunch of pieces and I asked Bella to show me what she liked. She liked the big, bulky pieces, which worked perfectly with her understated wardrobe. She tried on so many rings the man was growing tired of us. When she didn't find the one she wanted I suggested she try to draw one and we could look into getting it made for her.

Her face lit up and she pushed all of the pieces back to the man, "I'm going to make my own," she said proudly.

She threw her arms around my neck and I lifted her off her feet to walk her to the Jeep. My father was waiting outside and gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry, Bella was becoming a designer," I laughed, and he looked at Bella with confusion.

She grabbed her jar of counting rocks and held them up for Carlisle to see, "I'm going to make my own jewelry with my counting rocks," she announced proudly.

He took the jar and looked at them carefully and then back at me, "Where did you get these?"

"Bella's land has a cave full of them," I said, and began making plans to have it mined for her jewelry line.

My father laughed uncomfortably and nodded for me to follow him to Emmett's truck. I told Bella to wait in the Jeep, but she was already lost in her design plans.

"Son, those are Rubies," he said quietly.

"I thought so, the Swan's didn't know what they had right underneath them," I said and couldn't wait to tell Bella.

"Are you sure? You said Bella knew that land well, a man growing up on that mountain in a mining community surely knew those were not just counting rocks," my father said to make me truly wonder.

I thought back to Jacob's story of protecting Bella because she was simple, a promise made to her mother, who was found in an old mine shaft after being attacked by a bear. What was Jacob doing in an old mine shaft on the Swan's property? And why were the James' boys so interested in a girl who was touched in the head?"

I punched the truck as my anger exploded out of me. I paced like an angry lion as I put the pieces together in my head. I felt so stupid and my realization those men on the mountain were just like every other man in the world, wanting something for nothing, fueled my desire for revenge.

Jacob's greed cost Bella years of her life, and most likely the death of her parents. I kicked the huge tires on the truck several times until I saw Bella climb from the jeep and look at me with terrified eyes. When something clicked in my brain I couldn't contain the laughter erupting out of me, they couldn't find it. Bella never led them back to the mine.

I ran over and pulled her into my arms and spun her around. "You are a genius Bella Swan," I laughed.

I helped her back into the Jeep and yelled to my father, "Get an appointment with your lawyers for as soon as we arrive."

I climbed into the drivers seat and grabbed Bella's head and kissed her passionately. Her eyes narrowed and she asked, "Did you take some pills?"

"No, love," I laughed, "But you my dear, are the most important person on that whole damn mountain."

I headed back down the highway feeling I would somehow be able to make up to Bella what I had done to her. Not just me, but every man who caused her pain.

"Why?" she asked with suspicion.

"Start from the beginning and tell me about when your parents left."

"My daddy was sick…"

"Sick how, what was wrong with him?" I interrupted.

She thought for several seconds and then shrugged.

"Was he in bed or weak?" I asked.

"No, my mama told a lady that daddy was sick and she couldn't teach anymore because she had to take care of him a lot."

"Okay, keep going," I said.

"They were going to see a doctor…"

"What kind of doctor?" I cut in again.

"I can't remember," she said sadly.

"Was it possibly a gemologist?"

"Maybe," she said as she tried to think.

"Why didn't they take you with them?" I asked hoping I didn't bring up anything painful.

"They left when it was still dark, and it was too cold for me to walk that far to the main road."

"Cold…was it winter?"

"Yeah, it snowed a lot when they left. I thought they just got caught in the snow," she said as tears formed.

"A bear wouldn't be out in the winter, would it?" I asked and she looked at me in shock.

"No, and Jacob wouldn't be using his coon dogs in the winter either, only trappers work in the winter. Do you think my mama and daddy are still alive?" she asked with such hopeful eyes it broke my heart to tell her the truth.

"I think they may have been murdered, not killed by a bear," I said and reached out to take her hand. I was wishing I had waited to bring up the whole subject or at least pulled over so I could comfort her.

"Why?" she asked just barely above a whisper.

"Bella, your counting rocks are rubies, and they are worth a lot of money. If your father had a ruby mine he was going to be a very wealthy man. I think Jacob assumed you knew about the mine and would lead him to it."

She looked at me as she thought back through her mind and finally said, "He called me his gold mine."

"I am so sorry, love."

"The James family told me I was a traitor for telling the teacher what I wouldn't tell my own people," she informed me.

"Bella, I don't want your mine. It is all yours and I can help you get protection for it. You are a rich woman and I don't want a dime of it, do you understand what I'm telling you? I love you, Bella, not one single rock."

"Does this make me interesting?" she asked and I wanted to laugh but her expression was nothing but pain.

"I don't understand, you have always fascinated me," I admitted.

"When Tanya gave me the pills, she said they would make me interesting, like you wanted."

My foot automatically hit the brakes sending my father swerving into the other lane to avoid running into the back of me. Bella grabbed onto the dashboard as her seatbelt tightened to keep her from hitting the windshield. Cars were honking around me but my entire focus was on one thing, I was going to destroy Tanya Denali.

23

My emotions were all over the map. I was angry at Tanya for betraying me. I didn't really blame her for wanting vengeance, but taking it out of Bella was too much. I was feeling stupid for trusting Jacob Black, I mean he kept her on a rope for God's sake. And every time I looked in a mirror at my bruised and swollen face, I felt like a loser for letting the James boys get the better of me.

But I was in my comfort zone now, and I would change the game to Bella's favor. She was going to have everything she deserved and I was going to make sure everyone who took advantage of her paid.

She spent her time drawing jewelry designs as I spent the drive coming up with a plan. When we pulled into my driveway in Chicago I had a new resolve. It was the middle of the night so we headed right upstairs to my bed. It had been over a week since Bella and I made love and I felt a bit nervous.

A week changed us, and I wasn't sure if she expected me to be physical with her or not. When she finished brushing her teeth she asked, "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure, there should be towels under the sink," I said and she chuckled.

"I lived here, remember?"

"Sorry, the towels are wherever you left them," I laughed.

She stood like she was waiting for something so I gave her my full attention. She blushed and then nodded to the bathroom with a jerk of her head.

"Would you like some company?" I asked with a smile.

"No, just you," she said softly and walked from the room pulling her shirt over her head.

I quickly followed and felt the miles melt away as she wrapped her body around mine under the hot spray. I hadn't shaved, actually too terrified of the pain it would cause, and she rubbed her hand over my stubble.

"I'm going to make it all up to you," I said as I looked into her eyes.

"I think I am the one who owes you," she said, and I shook my head.

"It should have been like this last time, I should have held you like this and loved you completely, and then refused to return to the mountain."

Her hands wandered down my back and she lay her head on my chest and moaned. My body came alive and I pulled her to me as I became overwhelmed with my need for her. I had taught her everything I liked and how to react to my body specifically. She moved like I was all she ever wanted in the world, and I tried to show her how much I loved her.

Holding her in my arms filled me with happiness, and I wanted to concentrate on all of her, her mouth, her breasts, her legs holding me tightly to what was tantamount to heaven. It was never enough and I cried out for more as she arched into me.

"I love you," I was saying in her ear, unable to stop myself from repeating it over and over like a madman. Words sounded meaningless and I couldn't make it come out the way I felt it. It was painful to love someone so much and not be able to make them see the depth of it.

"Edward," she called out to bring me out of my daze.

I laughed uncomfortably and tried to calm my heart rate. I stepped back to let her breathe but she moved with me and remained pressed tightly to me. "No, don't leave," she whispered and I retightened my arms around her.

"I got a little carried away," I said into her neck.

"No, not carried away, that was amazing. You didn't have to tell me, I could feel it. Can you feel my love for you?" she asked with a voice I hadn't heard before. It was the voice of a woman, not a girl or someone afraid of her surroundings, or someone staying with me because she had no place else to go.

"Marry me, Bella. Say you'll be my wife, I can't face another day without knowing you're mine forever," I said with emotion so deep it brought me to tears.

She pulled my ear to her mouth and whispered, "Yes, a million times yes."

And I began to cry, not simple tears of joy, but loud sobs of amazement. Something deep within my soul told me how lucky I was to find her upon this vast earth and the chances of that happening were so minuscule, I was overcome with gratitude.

We fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow and the smell of bacon along with a crying baby woke me up. I was stunned to see Bella was gone from the bed and I immediately wondered if she had any pills hidden around the house.

I jumped up and headed down stairs to find her chatting with Rosalie as she tried to comfort Clinton as his mother ate. I leaned against the doorway and watched her make funny faces at the baby as she bounced him in her arms. Rosalie saw me and smiled causing Bella to look up. "I want one," she said to my stunned face.

Rosalie began to laugh and explained to Bella, "You can't say something like that to a man; it makes his balls retreat."

Bella handed the baby to his mother and pulled out a chair for me, "I'll get your breakfast while you find your balls."

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as I sat down.

"He's at work," Rosalie said, as if I was simple minded.

"Already," I gasped. "He can take time to get settled first."

"You don't know Emmett, he thrives on work. Your mother is taking me to look at some places today. Oh, Bella, you are supposed to call your roommates."

I glanced at her and waited for a reaction but she only gave a quick nod.

"I'll watch your baby, if you'd like," Bella said with hopeful eyes, and it made me wonder if she truly wanted one. I began imagining what it would be like to have a child, something I had never done before in my life. It would be a part of me and Bella, something completely ours. I would come home to a wife and child waiting behind the door of my own home.

I felt a pair of arms come around my neck from behind and Bella whispered in my ear, "Relax, I was only kidding."

I wondered why my face looked stressed when my thoughts were comforting. But, those thoughts would have to wait, I had important things to take care of first.

"Bella, we have a lot to do today, I need you to come with me," I told her, as I began eating the food she had set in front of me.

She walked over to the phone and called her roommates. She spoke for a few minutes and hung up. I watched her for any regret or indecision but I didn't see any hesitation on her part.

"My room has been rented, I need to pick up my boxes," she told me, and I quickly agreed.

We both dressed casually and headed out to take care of business. We went to her apartment first and I carried the boxes to the jeep before heading up to Tanya's apartment. She didn't answer and I didn't know if it was too early, or she was out of town.

We then headed to my dad's offices to meet with his product development team. We brought copies of Bella's drawings and asked for wax molds to be made. Bella was very specific about what she wanted, and although most of us didn't agree, it was her passion.

Next, we headed to the company lawyer's office. He put us in touch with a probate lawyer who would work on getting the deed to Bella's land put into her name and check on the zoning in order to open the mine.

Our final stop was to a gemcutter. He spent two hours with Bella explaining the different lapping techniques and the various cuts and facets. I was floored when she told him she would leave a few rocks with him and wanted to see samples of his work the next day.

When we walked out I hugged her and laughed, "Where did all this business sense come from?"

"I heard one of the photographers say that to a lady who did makeup. It sounded right," she laughed.

"Okay, one last stop. I want you to pick out an engagement ring, and make sure to get whatever you want, it is your choice."

"Can we do it later, Edward? I'm feeling overwhelmed," she admitted.

"Of course, and I'm really proud of you for telling me."

I gave her a big kiss and headed home. The house was still empty and Bella wanted to rest so I left her in the dark room and went downstairs to call Jasper. I told him everything I suspected about Jacob and the James' as well as Tanya's involvement regarding the pills.

While we were chatting Emmett came home. I repeated everything I had told Jasper to Emmett. He seemed very upset about the news regarding the Swans.

"Charlie was a great man, he deserved to make it big," Emmett said sadly.

"Do you think Jacob is capable of killing the Swans for their mine?" I asked him outright.

"Absolutely, he's worked in the mines for a long time; he would jump at the chance to have his own mine."

"Well, I have a plan to make it all right, he's not going to get away with it," I told him just as Rosalie and my mother walked in.

Rose was excited about a house she saw and was going on about it to Emmett. My mother headed to the kitchen and began making dinner. I heard the back door open and Tanya walked in. I had to force myself to stay calm. She smiled and me and walked over for a polite hug.

I introduced her to Emmett and Rosalie and asked her to join us for dinner. She happily agreed and I told her Bella was resting. She gushed over Clinton and talked about missing Bella's friendship. I felt sick to my stomach.

I was helping my mother with dinner and setting the table when I heard Bella talking with Tanya in the other room. I decided to put my plan in place a bit early. I set Tanya's place directly across from me. When my father arrived, everyone was called into the dining room.

I held the chair for Tanya and made sure to let my finger run down her exposed arm before I walked over to hold Bella's chair. When I sat, Tanya looked up with just her eyes to make contact with me. I winked and she tried to hide a smile.

I was only in my socks so halfway through dinner I moved my feet to rest on hers. I was having a conversation with Emmett and looking to my side, but I could tell she was looking at me. When I began rubbing my feet back and forth gently she took a big gulp of her wine.

"So, Edward," she finally said to address me directly, "Are you going to teach around here?"

I turned to look into her eyes and purposely licked my lips slowly. "I'm not sure; I'm still trying to figure things out."

"I don't mind," Bella said, and I turned my head to smile at her. I took her hand in mine and brought her fingers to my lips as my eyes looked into Tanya's. She grabbed her cup and took another big gulp of wine.

"Tanya," I said, "Whatever happened to that photographer, Demetri?"

"Oh, God, don't remind me. I despise him," she said as she shook her head. "He was so disgusting and always coming on to me. I needed a shower every time he photographed me.

"I remember when you thought I should style my hair like his," I teased her.

"That was before I knew what an ass he was, Bella you remember him don't you?" she asked her but Bella shook her head back and forth.

"Bella's memory isn't the greatest," I said as I rolled my eyes, but actually squeezed her hand with mine.

"I'm just busy with my drawings," Bella said, and I quickly stood and asked who wanted dessert. I didn't want Tanya to know about the jewelry line. She had too many connections in the industry and I knew she would sabotage Bella.

"I'll help you," Tanya offered, and followed me into the kitchen.

She stood next to me as I cut the cake and I leaned over and to smell her neck. "Is that a new perfume, you smell…delicious," I said as I breathed on her neck.

"Edward, are you flirting with me?" she asked with a breathy voice.

"I just miss an elegant woman," I said, and took a plate of cake in to Bella. I handed her a piece with extra icing and gave her a kiss before returning to the kitchen.

"I admit I miss you too, Edward. Maybe we should meet somewhere and talk about things." She was leaning suggestively against the counter and I had to reach past her for the plates of cake. I purposefully pushed into her with my body before bringing the plates back with me.

I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at her and said, "Maybe."

24

My plan was coming together and I loved every moment of it. Tanya was convinced I was pining over her. Bella was so engrossed in her designs and growing in confidence every day. As soon as the deed was put in Bella's name I was going after Jacob.

Bella and Emmett spoke often of the mine and different possibilities to help the people of the small community. I told her I would support anything she decided to do, but had to admit I was a bit preoccupied by me need for revenge.

I had just met with Demetri and put my finishing touches on my plans for Tanya. I met her for dinner and made sure she drank plenty of champagne. I complimented her often and frequently let my eyes fall to her breasts when she spoke.

"Come home with me, Edward," she pleaded. "We were so good together and I remember what you like."

"I want to make it special, Tanya, you know, let the heat build. I'm a bit ashamed, but I made plans for us tonight at The Ritz," I said trying to act contrite.

"I'm glad you did, I want you so badly," she said and ran her foot up my leg under the table.

I reached into my pocket and handed her an envelope. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just a little game, take the card to the driver out front and he knows what to do," I explained.

"Edward, I don't need all of this, I just want you."

"I have a lot to make up for, let me spoil you a bit," I said using my best smile.

She stood and I could see the excitement in her eyes. When she turned to leave the table I called out for her. She looked back at me and I said, "And try to hurry, I'm only human after all."

She hurried out to the limo and I felt a smile grow on my face. I paid the bill and got into my car to drive home. Bella was waiting for me in bed and I quickly disposed of my clothes. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Perfectly, thank you for waiting up for me," I said as I kissed her jaw and neck.

"I missed you," she moaned and I pulled her onto me.

"I'm all yours?" I said to her and she stared into my eyes. I marveled at the look of serenity on her face. She wasn't scared, or confused, or high. She was just my Bella and I loved her totally. "Are you ready to pick a ring?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. I would like to use two small Rubies in the ring, to represent my parents."

"That's a wonderful idea. I would love for you to design the ring, so you get exactly what you want."

She ran her finger down my face and along my jaw before sighing loudly. "I feel like I am ignoring you," she said softly.

I smiled at the thought of her being so busy with her things that she felt she was being dismissive to me. I loved how confident she was becoming and realized there were little explanations needed from me. Her passion was tied to her land and that was in her blood.

"I have an idea how you can remedy that situation," I told her as I stared into her eyes.

"One more thing before I make you lose every thought," she said with a wicked grin. "I have a session tomorrow with my therapist and he wants you to come."

"Oh, okay," I said as I felt my throat tighten.

She laughed loudly and said, "Relax, you're not in trouble."

I rolled us over and she made good on her threat, making me lose all conscious thought.

I was lying in bed awake, but trying to keep the busy day I had ahead at bay, when the slamming of the door made me jump. Bella sat up with wide eyes just as loud screaming rang through the house.

"Edward Cullen, you are a dead man," Tanya screamed at the top of her lungs.

I jumped up and threw on some pajama bottoms and ran out to the balcony overlooking the foyer. Bella was pulling my t-shirt over her head as she came out to join me. Tanya looked up and pointed at me. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like she dressed in a hurry.

"You son-of-a-bitch," she screamed. "I hate you, I will ruin you, Edward."

"You're lucky I didn't have you arrested. You could have killed her," I screamed back.

My parents came running out of their room in shock at the scene in front of them. "What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Your son played a horrible joke on me, and it wasn't funny, Edward," she screeched.

"Turning my fiancé into an addict wasn't funny either. How dare you give her drugs and tell her it was what I wanted. You have no idea what you did to her," I said in full rage now.

"Oh, grow up, Edward. If she wanted to be a model she had to stay thin and she was good, thanks to me, not you 'fiancé', but me."

"Do you really think I am that stupid? You gave her hundreds of pills and kept her high most of the time…"

"It's not my fault she couldn't handle it," Tanya yelled.

Bella began walking down the stairs as she kept her eyes trained on Tanya the entire time. She walked right up to her defiant face and spoke softly saying, "You really thought you were going to sleep with Edward last night, my Edward, my fiancé, my man, and just get away with it?"

"He has been coming on to me for weeks," Tanya said as she leered at Bella.

"Did it make you feel good? Did it make you think about him constantly? Did it make you feel like you couldn't go on without him?"

Tanya looked up at me nervously and then back at Bella. "You are nothing but a hillbilly who Edward feels sorry for, you have no idea what it takes to be a woman or what it will take to keep him interested in you."

"How would you know, you couldn't keep him interested, so maybe you are the one who needs the pills," Bella laughed. "But, please tell me one thing….how was Demetri?"

Tanya seethed in anger. I had sent her on a treasure hunt of sorts. Having her stop at various places, drinking more champagne, and changing into a very salacious nightgown, before receiving specific instructions to come to the room and remain quiet. Demetri was waiting in the bed with only one candle burning. We were of the same size and build so in the darkness, along with all the champagne Tanya drank, it would be easy to pass him off as me.

Tanya turned to leave and I called out, no longer finding the entire thing funny. "Don't come back here again, and consider yourself lucky I embarrassed you instead of having you arrested."

She looked at Bella and said, "You won't last a year with him."

"Well, it's a year you won't have," Bella smirked.

When Tanya left I walked downstairs and pulled Bella into my arms. I assured her I would never leave her and she smiled a silly grin. "What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I don't feel so ignorant when I see how stupid other women are," she laughed. "I would know your body in the darkness."

I kissed her passionately and longed for the day she would be my wife. We picked August for our wedding but Bella would never pick a place. I felt she was holding out hope she could be married in the small church on the mountain, the same place her parents were married.

We dressed and went to breakfast before attending her session together. I was anxious and knew I would hear things that would add to my guilt for leaving Bella here alone before. I tried to man up and hear what the doctor had to say.

We sat together on the couch and my leg was bouncing from nerves. The doctor was a grandfatherly man and spoke with a clear, calm voice, giving me a false sense of security. He introduced himself and asked me to call him Billy. He smiled at Bella and leaned over in his chair and said, "Edward, I understand you are the first consensual relationship Bella has had."

I glanced at her and back at the old gentleman, "Consensual?"

"Well, she has been a victim of sexual assault, on more than one occasion, you knew this right?" he asked as he stared at me like I was the antichrist.

"Oh..um..yeah, or I think…Bella?" I said wanting her to help me out. She had her head down and wouldn't look at me. "Wait a minute. It wasn't like I tried to put her in dangerous situations. She was in danger for years and I tried to keep our relationship…I mean I tried not to…I saved her from that man," I finally ended with.

"Did you ever discuss it with her?" he asked and I let my head drop in shame.

"I thought the problem with the pills was a more urgent matter," I offered.

"Of course you saw how the two were related," he pressed and sat back to stare at me.

I only shook my head and refused to meet his gaze. He sat quietly and let me wallow in my guilt and misery before taking a deep breath and making his point. "Edward, you are engaged to a woman who has so much pain she is obsessed with making you proud."

"I am extremely proud of Bella," I told him.

"How can you be, you know nothing about the woman?" he challenged me.

"Oh my God," I yelled as I jumped from the couch. "I love this woman with my entire heart and soul. I would die for her, don't tell me I know nothing about her. "

"Do you know she has nightmares?"

I looked at Bella in shock and waited for her to look at me. "Why can't you tell me, Bella?" I asked her with pain in my voice.

"Everything has changed Edward, I used to dream about you leaving me or that I was back in the cage, but now I dream about my designs and my fear is nobody will want them," she said as her head dropped.

I sat back down and took her hand in mine. She kept her head down and I wondered why she was so worried about my disappointment in her, was I really that bad? "Bella, love, those are normal fears. I have faith in you because your designs are so unique, like you. People are going to love them, just like we all love you."

She took a shaky breath and raised her head to look into my eyes. "Edward, my biggest fear is I won't need you anymore."

I smiled and ran my hand through her hair, "You don't need me now, but I hope you still want me," I told her and at the same time shared my own fear.

"I'll always want you," she said with a strong voice.

"If you want to tell me what happened with the James boy, I'll listen," I said as my own hands began to shake.

"It wasn't like you, it was mean and he hurt me," she said still looking at me as tears filled her eyes.

"How did he hurt you?" I pushed.

"He held me down and touched me," she said clearly.

"Do I ever hurt you?" I asked, truly wanting to hear her answer.

"No, but I think you hold back because you don't want me to think of you like I think of him."

I thought for a bit and wondered if I was holding back for that reason, or because I felt she was fragile or maybe I felt she was learning and I needed to go slow. The truth was our sex was precious to me, not like what I had with Tanya, and she could tell I was holding back.

"I admit I am holding back, but not because I am afraid I will hurt you. My love for you overwhelms me and it means so much to me I guard it. If you want me to work on being more spontaneous or less…contained, I'll do it."

She nodded and looked down, as her tears built again before saying, "I don't know everything that happened with him in the house."

"I know, and it doesn't matter to me," I told her honestly. "You saved my life, and to be totally honest, I doubt anything happened because you were both so wasted….on candy."

She laughed and looked at me again, "I don't want it anymore. It doesn't haunt me or enter my thoughts."

"Okay, I have a few boxes to throw out," I teased referring to the chocolate and not the pills, making her smirk at me.

"That candy I still want."

We left there feeling united and officially a couple. I began seeing Bella as an independent woman who knew what she wanted. I stopped treating her like she would break or fall apart at any moment. I was freer with my emotions and leaned on her once in awhile. The biggest change was in our love making. Bella earned every single candy bar in the boxes.

25

Bella had decided on the pieces she wanted to use to launch her line when we got the news everything had been moved into Bella's name. She was given a map of her property lines and began discussing with Emmett the best way to precede hiring workers for the mine.

She was going to have the Swan cabin turned into the mine office and a lunch room for the workers. She felt adamant that local men should be hired before any outsiders were offered positions.

We finally reached the point where it was necessary to return to the mountain to get things going. Emmett was coming and Jasper was going to meet us there, anxious to return to the small church. Bella felt confident her stature in the community as an employer would keep her safe.

I left Bella and Rosalie at the hotel and headed up the mountain with Emmett a day earlier than the girls. I felt my anxiety rise as I drove to Jacob's house. In one short week the mountain would be overrun with rumors and construction trucks to prepare for the opening of Swan Gem Company. I needed my plan to work or it would be too late.

I knocked on the door and Leah answered. She immediately tried to shut the door but Emmett pushed it back open. "I only want to talk to Jacob," I assured her.

Jacob came walking out in only some boxers and looked like he was exhausted. I tried to smile but I couldn't pull it off, so instead I asked if we could speak alone. He pushed Leah out of the room and motioned for us to sit.

"The changes look nice," I said, actually disgusted that I had paid this man for killing Bella's parents.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Well, I want to make you a deal," I told him. "I want you to take Bella off my hands."

He laughed and shook his head as if he knew it all along, "I told you no matter what condition you found her in, you had to keep her."

"She can't handle the city, she needs to come back here and I'm not willing to stay," I lied.

Jacob looked at Emmett and raised his eyebrows causing Emmett to laugh loudly. "I'm married to Rosalie Hale, you think she's gonna let me bring Bella to my home?"

"Take her to the James', they want her," he said hatefully.

"Fine," I said as I stood, "Maybe they can figure out what she means about the damn red rocks."

"Wait," Jacob said quickly. "I was just seeing how determined you were to get rid of her. You can't turn her over to them, it isn't right."

I watched him as he tried to work stuff out in his mind. He glanced down the hallway a couple of times and finally nodded at me. I felt my hands pull into fists and forced myself to calm down. Emmett gave me an encouraging pat on the back and I used his added strength to continue on.

"I have her in a hotel down the mountain. Come down tomorrow morning to get her, so I can get the hell out of here," I said as calmly as I could.

Jacob looked down the hallway again and finally nodded. I handed him a card from the hotel with our room number on it before walking out the door. I felt a bit of satisfaction that I had solved a murder, but the rest of the plan still had to work.

When we arrived back at the hotel I found Bella bouncing off the walls with good news. She ran to my jeep before I could open the door and began jumping up and down. I laughed and climbed out of the vehicle to give her a hug.

"You won't believe what happened," she said still bouncing in my arms.

"What?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"I got a call from a company who make medical instruments and they want to use my rubies for some lasers or something. They want an exclusive contract," she said with her chest thrust out in pride.

"What did you tell them?" I asked wondering if I needed to get my father's lawyers involved.

"I told him my secretary will call to set up an appointment, but I insisted they use our gem cutter and not go through a second party."

I stared at her in disbelief, her business sense amazed me; it was an innate part of her. "Who is your secretary?" I laughed.

She turned toward Rosalie and said, "Ta Da!"

"We live in Chicago now," Emmett said looking a bit worried.

"Not if you accept the position of mine manager," Bella pointed out.

He looked completely stunned and said to his wife, "What about Clinton?"

"Bella said I can bring him with me and she'll help me out," Rosalie said with pride causing Emmett to smile widely.

It was my turn to look stunned, Bella planned on staying here to run the mine. I couldn't ruin her good mood and continued to smile as my heart moved to my throat. We all headed into the rooms to discuss the second part of the plan.

Jasper and Alice showed up around dinner time and we all went out to eat and catch up. They commented on how big Clinton was and how healthy Bella looked. I noticed how Bella smiled all night and I grew nervous as we headed back to the hotel.

I was lying in bed when Bella came out of the bathroom and watched her as she brushed her hair for a moment and then crawled in next to me. She moved her arm and leg across my body and kissed my chest a couple of times.

"You seem so happy to be back," I told her.

"Hmmm, no, just happy to be in your arms," she sighed.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. I don't want you to worry either, I knew Jacob very well."

"If he admits it, can you stay composed?"

She raised her head and looked at me, "I pretended to be mentally ill for several years, I think I can handle a couple of hours."

"No heroics, promise?" I asked her, and she smiled and kissed me passionately.

The following morning she dressed in a simple baggy dress and sat along the wall to wait for our plan to kick in. I had a plastic bag full of old clothes to give to Jacob and walked over to sit next to her. She held out her hand and I took it with mine.

I glanced at the little pin she had on her collar which looked like a sun, but was actually a small microphone. We had given her two code words to use. One if she needed us to intervene immediately and one if she got what we needed.

When we heard a loud knock on the door she tensed. I leaned over and kissed her before saying, "I love you so much, Bella."

"You are my whole world, Edward," she said back to me.

I walked over to open the door. Jacob looked past me to see Bella against the wall with her head down. I noticed Jacob had a rope in his hand and my body tensed with anger. "No rope," I said through clenched teeth. "She is going willingly with you."

He only nodded and looked back at Bella. She stood and kept her head down as she walked towards him. He backed up so she could pass and I reached out and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, Bella," I said and gasped a little when she used her hand between us to goose me in the crotch.

I notice a smile before she dropped her head again.

As soon as they left the parking lot, Emmett and Jasper shot out of their rooms. We jumped in the rental car Jasper had and took off after Jacob's old red truck. I turned on the recorder and the radio and easily picked up their voices.

"Looks like you're back where you began," Jacob said.

"Yeah, he didn't want me," Bella said sadly and her voice sent a shiver through me.

"You belong up here anyway," he mumbled.

It was quiet for a bit and we started the climb up the winding mountain road.

"He made fun of my counting rocks," Bella said and then sighed loudly.

"Do you know where they come from?" Jacob asked.

It was quiet and then we heard Bella say, "yes," very softly. I had warned her about using gestures since we needed to get everything on a recording. "My Mama and Daddy got killed by a bear?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, that's what I heard," Jacob said and I looked at Jasper with confusion as he drove.

"You didn't find em?" she pushed.

"Yeah, your daddy was dead, but your mama was still breathing. She told me to find you."

"They left in the winter," Bella said, and I was shaking for her as she pushed him closer to the truth.

"Oh, um yeah, right."

"Bears don't come out in the winter," she said.

He took a deep breath and said, "Look Bella, you have to show me where you got the counting rocks so I can keep you safe. The James' killed your folks, so they could take you and have the mine. I can help you take the rocks to the city, but they…..oh shit!"

"What?" I yelled at the radio without realizing they couldn't hear me. Jasper picked up his speed to try and catch up to the truck which was a few miles ahead of us.

"What do they want?" Bella asked with fear in her voice.

"Duck," Jacob yelled, and I heard Bella scream loudly.

I punched the dashboard in frustration as Jasper floored the accelerator. We came around a curve and skidded sideways as Jasper hit the brakes to stop before running into Jacob's truck. A road block was set up and our windshield shattered just as a shot rang out.

We all ducked and I noticed blood begin to pool on the seat. I followed it to Jasper's arm as he held tightly against his body. "Where did it get you?" I asked, as I pulled off my belt to use as a tourniquet.

"My arm," he said through clenched teeth.

I heard another shot ring out and Bella screamed again. I looked up to see Jacob behind his truck with his own shotgun pointed at the barricade. I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. As I gave them directions and mile markers Emmett lowered the back seat and pulled out the roadside emergency kit. He grabbed the flares and opened his door away from the direction of the shooting.

"Black, cover me," he yelled and when Jacob shot his rifle Emmett threw a lighted flare into the tall grass alongside the road next to the barricade. The dry weeds acted as kindling and a fire began to grow quickly. He threw a second one on the other side just as another shot rang out and hit the metal door, sending Emmett back into the vehicle as Jacob ran for the trees.

I watched as Jacob raised his gun and took sight of someone. He squeezed the trigger and a man yelled out from behind the barrier. The burning grass was causing smoke to cover the road and the fire was spreading quickly. I climbed out of the car and ran, keeping low, to the truck. I opened the passenger door and found Bella huddled on the floor.

I pulled her out and we ran to the back of the truck as shots rang out again. I looked over at Jacob to see the wood splinter by his eyes and he ducked in pain. Emmett was running up behind Jacob and took his shotgun from his hand.

I watched him raise the gun and look through the scope before a big smile grew on his face. He pulled the trigger and then quickly reloaded the gun with the shells Jacob was holding up. I could hear an engine come on and Emmett took off running through the trees.

Two shots rang out in quick succession and then a loud explosion knocked both me and Bella to the ground. The sound of debris falling onto the roadway and the roar of the fire blocked out all other sounds.

We all stayed perfectly still, and then slowly, one at a time, we began to gather and move back from the fire. Jasper and Jacob were in pain so we sat them against a tree along the road and out of danger. Emmett placed the gun on the ground and we simply stood and watched the flames climb into the air.

Police, fire trucks, and ambulances began to arrive. We were asked what happened and everyone looked at each other in confusion. We all had only a portion of the story and it had to be pieced together.

Jacob began by telling us about catching the James boys crossing his land years ago. They told him a bear had gotten the Swan's and they were looking for the child. Jacob didn't believe them and set out to find the family. He came across their bodies, thrown into an old mine shaft, and found Mrs. Swan still alive. She told him to find Bella, and protect her, and help her with the Rubies. He thought Bella was simple minded and spent years looking for the mine, but thought Mrs. Swan was confused from the blood loss.

When he found out the James' wanted Bella to marry a son so they could claim the land, he began tying her to him for protection. I told the officers about my assault and Bella saving me by pretending to marry one of them. I left out the pills, but said I came back for her and we hid in the mine. I took Bella to Chicago, where she was making preparations to open the mine, so we came back. I admitted we were suspicious of Jacob and Bella was wired to get his confession, which turned out to be unnecessary.

Jacob told them he came around the turn to find the road blocked and the James Family ready to take Bella from him, but he didn't know how they found out. I put my hand on his shoulder and told him about seeing Leah with one of the boys at my cabin before I left the last time.

Emmett admitted to starting the fire and when he saw Jacob get injured, he ran up to take the gun. Jacob had shot one man, and Emmett got another. The rest of the family jumped in the truck to run, but Emmett shot the gas tank and exploded the truck.

We finished with our tale and the officers look at us with wide eyes, each staring in stunned silence. One finally took a deep breath and said, "I'm not used to dealing with you mountain men, but you'll have to come into the station, so we can figure this out."

I laughed and squeezed Bella tightly. I was now a mountain man, one of the people I felt so removed from. The land had changed me, by breaking me, and then rebuilding me. I felt excitement rumble in my chest at the thought of reopening the school. Bella was safe, and nobody would be after us again.

We married right on time in August. Jasper officiated and Bella got her dream of marrying in the same church as her parents. We lived in the small cabin by the school and Bella spent every spare moment working on the build up of the mine.

I was sanding the windows, still determined to get them to open smoothly, when a young boy without shoes walked in.

"Mister, are you the teacher?" he asked me.

"I'm Mr. Cullen," I told him.

"My daddy wants to know how much we have to pay you for some learning," he asked.

"Show up on Monday at eight o'clock and that's all you have to do, no money," I told him with a smile.

"Do you own the Swan Mine?"

"No, my wife does," I explained.

"My daddy needs a job, he works at the mine over the ridge but it's a far walk," the boy said as he raised his head to look me in the eye.

"Tell him to show up at the mine Monday morning, too. His job will be waiting for him."

The boy looked at me for a second and then threw his arms around my waist, sticking my sweaty shirt to my stomach. I patted him a couple of times on the back and told him to let me get back to work. My soul soared with a feeling of accomplishment. I was finally the man I wanted to be. I was a Mountain Man.

THE END


End file.
